Pokemon Fire Red & Leaf Green
by D.J. Scales
Summary: An Adventure for Twin Trainers Reina and Rita unfolds as they journey to become Pokemon Masters, battle the Gym Leaders, defeat the Elite Four and take on the Evil Team Rocket. Based on Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green with Anime Influences.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Fire Red or Leaf Green. I only own my original characters Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara. Please enjoy the story. **

**Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green **

**The Adventure Begins **

It was just another morning in Pallet Town. Pidgey were chirping and the people were about to wake up. Today however was a very special day for two young people.

In a large house big enough for a large family yet modest enough to blend in there slept two girls both of them wearing nothing but Depends Briefs for women. One was a tomboy and the other was a girly girl. Currently they were having a wonderful dream about being in a stadium. They had already been presented with the champion's cup for defeating the Elite Four. On cue two cute guys walked in to congratulate the winners and the twins walked up to them and kissed them on the lips.

Outside the dream the twins were hugging and kissing each other in their sleep. They were having such a good dream that they came right in their Depends. On cue the Alarm Clock and the twins tumbled right out of bed.

"Sis do you know what time it is?" one of the girls asked.

"Let me check Reina." The other girl said as she checked the alarm clock. "According to this it's seven in the Morning."

"Seven in the morning?!" Reina asked shocked, "Oh my god we're late. Rita."

Reina and her sister Rita untangled themselves from each other and the sheets, put on some shoes and rushed out of the house and to the lab. They weren't alone thought. Four Pokémon were also following them they were all Eevee and they too were worried about the twins.

The twins were rushing through to get to Professor Oaks lab as many people gave them looks of interest. Soon the duo arrived at the lab where they bumped into the Professor with the Eevee following behind.

"Ow what happened." The Professor asked getting back on his feet. "Oh well Reina Rita what an unexpected surprise what are you doing here?"

"We're here to start our journey as Pokémon trainers." The twins said in unison.

"Well I'm glad to see your enthusiasm but aren't you forgetting something?" The professor pointed out.

To the twins embarrassment they had run all the way to the lab in nothing but their underwear. Needless to say anybody who saw them got a good look at their slim toned bodies, curvy figures, and firm and natural E cup breasts. Reina had blue streaks in her natural brown hair while Rita had red streaks in her natural brown hair.

"Oops sorry Professor Oak," Rita said. "We wanted to be here in time before you handed out all of the starter Pokémon."

"Guess we forgot to get dressed first. So are we late?" Reina said sheepishly.

"Actually you're a little early. I didn't go get the starter Pokémon yet although I can give both of you a Pokedex, six Poke balls each, and trainer IDs." Professor Oak said.

"Then let's get them." Rita said eager to start.

"One other thing, we can't have you two running about in just your underwear." Professor Oak said as he gave the girls spare lab coats.

Reina and Rita put on the lab coats just as the four Eevee arrived. The Eevee had also brought along two bras. Once the twins had them put on Professor Oak gestured for them to follow him to the table. Once there he gave Reina and Rita six poke balls each, a Pokedex for each of them and trainer IDs for them.

After getting their gear the twins then found themselves back home packing their bags for the travels ahead. This time Reina was dressed in an ocean blue dress while Rita was wearing a green t shirt with shorts. The four Eevee were chattering happily as they were ready for their adventure.

"This is it sis. Our adventure in Kanto Region begins now." Rita said packing her stuff.

"Our family is so proud of us right now." Reina replied as they had their backpacks packed up. "I just wonder what our little sisters are thinking right now."

"Why don't you ask them?" Reina and Rita looked around for the source of the voice and to their surprise they found two other girls at the front door of the house. Both of them happened to be twins and like their sisters they had slim bodies, curvy hourglass figures and firm and natural breasts making them resemble younger versions of Reina and Rita but whereas Reina and Rita had brown hair, E cup breasts and average sized asses these girls had blonde hair, D cup breasts and large firm and natural asses. There were also two Eevee with them though they looked younger than the Eevee that were

"If you wanted to ask what we thought of you leaving home then part of us feels sad that you're leaving but on the other hand we're glad that you're taking this chance to go on your Pokémon adventure." One of girls said. Her blond hair had black streaks in it and was in a ponytail. She looked a lot like a younger version of Rita in terms of attitude and personality. She was naked excepted for a pair of boy shorts and flip flops but to her this was casual around the house.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Rose. Thanks for the support" Rita said as she hugged her younger sister.

"So Sara what do you think of me and Rita leaving for our training?" Reina asked the other girl, now known as Sara.

Sara had pink streaks in her hair and she wore nothing but bikini briefs and flip flops. She had her hair tied up in pig tails only her tails were braided while Reina's were lose. She hugged her elder sister.

"I'm going to miss you both and so is Rose but good luck on your journey." Sara said hugging her sister.

"Thanks Sara. You always did have our backs." Reina smiled returning the hugs as the six Eevee were chattering in their language their own good byes.

Reina and Rita then said goodbye to Rose and Sara and promised to call them when they got the chance and with that the siblings went off on their adventure in the Kanto Region.


	2. Passion Flower

**Passion Flower **

Reina and Rita were on Route 1 with their Eevee currently enjoying the sunny weather. They were actually going to be Pokémon trainers and go on their Kanto Region Adventure.

"This is what the road feels like Sis." Reina smiled, "Us, our Pokémon and nothing but adventure. This is what is going to make us Pokémon masters."

"You said it sis," Rita giggled, "Once we see a Pokémon that we like we're going to catch it and befriend it and train it for battle."

"But remember Pokémon are friends and partners." Reina reminded, "They are not tools of war or conquest."

"I'm well aware of that. Why do you think I treat my Eevee with plenty of love and affection? If I recall you treat your Pokémon the same way as well" Rita remembered, "Besides we're not Pokémon thieves or villains."

The twins continued talking about how they treated their Pokémon and they noticed something odd. They didn't see any Pokémon show up. They were expecting to see at least one Pokémon but they found nothing.

"Is it just me or is this route deserted." Rita asked.

"It's not just you." Reina said. "I see it as well."

"Do you think we did something bad to anger the Pokémon?"

"We didn't but I bet somebody or something did."

Reina and Rita's four Eevee that were following them nodded and they could sense that something was very wrong here. As if on cue a Pidgey and a Spearow appeared but they looked like they were very tired and were fleeing from somebody or something.

"Hey look at this it looks like those Pokémon are hurt." Reina said as she picked up the Pidgey and held it gently.

"You're right sis." She said cradling the Spearow "Let's see what Dexter has to say about them."

The twins got out their Pokedexes as Rita checked on Spearow's information first.

"**Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon," Dexter's voice said from Rita's Pokedex, "It busily flits around here and there. Even if it is frail, it can be a tough foe that uses MIRROR MOVE. Spearow eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne." **

"Well that explains Spearow." Rita said, "So did you find out any information on Pidgey Reina?"

"Already found it." Reina said as Dexter revealed Pidgey's information.

"**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods, it flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Pidgey Does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs." **

"Okay that explains who they are but what are they doing here?" Reina asked.

"We can ask these questions later." Rita said getting out a pokeball, "Right now we need to get these two into pokeballs and get them to a Pokémon Center."

"Normally I wouldn't want to catch Pokémon like this but we have no choice." Reina said as she got Pidgey into a Poke ball. Rita got Spearow into a Poké Ball and they recalled their Eevee inside their Poke Balls after telling them that they were going to have to do some running.

The twins then decided to look for clues and it didn't take them long before they spotted a big truck with a red letter R on the side of it.

"Who do you think owns this?" Reina asked.

"Judging from the red letter R on the side I'm going to say that this truck is owned by Team Rocket." Rita said,

"Team Rocket?" Reina asked shocked, "As in the Criminal Organization Team Rocket?"

"The very same, now let's get into the back of this thing and see if we can learn something about them." Rita said as the twins hopped into the back of the truck without being seen. In the back they could see that there were nearly thousands of Pokémon caged up and trapped. The twins could also see some evolution stones and some Rare TMs as well.

Meanwhile in the front of the truck some members of Team Rocket all of whom were girls were doing one last check of all the Pokémon that they captured and all the items that they took as well. The leader of the group was a blonde woman, who had a white cap on her head white gloves and boots as well as white on the bottom of her black uniform which was a dress. The other female grunts wore black skirts or shorts with black caps, gloves and boots. All of them had a big red capital letter R on the front of their uniforms.

"Is everything ready to go?" the leader asked.

"Everything is ready Domino." One of the grunts, Alana said, "We're just short a Spearow and a Pidgey."

"You let two Pokémon escape I'm going to have your heads for this." Domino shouted.

"No offense but if we go looking for those missing Pokémon now then somebody's sure to see us." Another grunt said. Her name was Ayumi. "I think its best we get back to the boss now with what we have. That should work."

"Alright but if Giovanni is unhappy then I'm feeding him your head." Domino growled to which the grunt nodded. Soon the group got into the truck as they drove to Viridian City unaware that they were carrying extra baggage.

"Did you hear all of that?" Rita asked. "Apparently whatever Team Rocket's planning it can't be good."

"Yes I heard all of that and it would seem that this Giovanni is the boss." Reina added as the truck made its way towards Viridian City. Once the twins heard that the truck stopped they hopped out of the truck at once.

Reina and Rita headed towards a Pokémon center with their Pokémon in tow and handed their Pokémon including the recently caught Spearow and Pidgey over to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy was a bit shocked to see the injured flying type Pokémon but the twins explained the situation to her and she was relieved to hear they had nothing to do it. However she had something important to tell them.

"So what's the situation with our Pokémon Nurse Joy?" Reina asked.

"Your Eevee seem to be fine although two of them have a silverfish hue to them." Nurse Joy replied handing the twins back their poke balls which held their Pokémon.

"They came with that silver coat Nurse Joy." Rita explained, "We didn't get any dyes on them at all."

"Well that's a good thing but I suggest you be careful." Nurse Joy advised.

"Why?" The twins asked.

"If what you say is true then Team Rocket will do anything to get their hands on your Eevee." The nurse warned.

"Nobody is getting their ugly paws on our Eevee." Rita declared, "We'll crush Team Rocket if it's the last thing we do."

"Call the Cops and tell them that we're going after Team Rocket head on." Reina said as she and Rita left.

"Good luck to both of you." Nurse Joy said before dialing up the cops to inform them what happened.

Back with the twins they were looking all over for Team Rocket. From what everyone told them so far Team Rocket was a sinister criminal organization. The twins were also told that Team Rocket used Pokémon as tools for their criminal acts.

"How are we ever going to find Team Rocket at this rate?" Rita asked, "It's not like we're just going to walk right into a lead."

On that exact moment Rita walked right onto some oil. Reina checked it out and it appeared to be motor oil. She and Rita could also see that there was a trail of oil followed by a trail of ink spots.

"I think we just found our lead sis." Reina said, "Good work now we can follow this and hopefully it will lead us to Team Rocket."

Rita didn't question that logic as she and Reina followed the trail to a warehouse. Inside the warehouse they could see the loading dock with the same truck that they used to hitch a ride to Viridian City.

"Well this is defiantly the same warehouse." Rita pointed out.

"But let's find where all those Pokémon have been moved." Reina said as she and Rita snuck around. The twins Eevee followed alongside them as well as their Pidgey and Spearow.

They managed to get behind a stack of crates upon which were Cages and cages full of Pokémon.

"We were told Team Rocket was cruel but seeing their cruelty for the first time is just shocking." Reina said shocked at the conditions the Pokémon were being kept.

"These Pokémon belong free and in the wild or with proper trainers." Rita growled, "They shouldn't be caged up like slaves."

Reina was about to say something but the twins heard some commotion coming from another part of the warehouse and so did their Pokémon. The two silver hued Eevee gave chase as well as the other two Eevee, Pidgey, and Spearow in order to find out where the sound was coming from.

"Hey wait up." Rita called giving chase.

"Don't leave us behind." Reina said as she and her sister ran and followed their Pokémon before they caught them. What they saw was shocking to say the least.

There was the same group of Team Rocket agents that they saw on Route 1 and Domino was leading them and Alana and Ayumi were among them. This time they had a Mankey cornered in a part of the warehouse. It was looking worn down but it continued to glare at the Rockets.

"Well, well, well, looks like this runt's time is up." Ayumi sneered.

"I say we beat some manners into it." Alana suggested.

"Allow me." Domino said preparing one of her black tulips.

"That's it I can't stand for this." Rita growled as she charged in with an empty poke ball in hand. The two Silver coated Eevee charged in as well

"Rita, wait for me." Reina said chasing after her as her sister tossed the poke ball right at the Mankey capturing it before Domino could fire one of her Tulips and to add insult to injury the two silver Eevee bit her on the fingers.

"OW get them off get them off, get them off." Domino yelled sending them flying near two bags of evolution Stones causing one to fall out of each bag. One of the Eevee touched a Fire Stone while the other touched a Water Stone.

"Uh Domino those were rare Silver Coated Eevee that you just tossed." A Third Female grunt pointed out, this one was named Danielle. "Ones that would've been good for the boss."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Domino yelled.

"We've got bigger problems," A Fourth Female grunt added, her name was Deidra "Look."

The Team Rocket members turned to see the two Eevee were glowing white which meant that they were evolving. Reina and Rita just arrived and they too were witnessing their Eevee evolving.

Rita's Eevee had evolved into a three foot, brown furred foxlike Pokémon while Reina's Eevee became a purplish creature with a large fish tail and fins sticking out from its head. Reina and Rita got out their Pokedexes to check for information on the two new Pokémon.

"**Flareon the Flame Pokémon, Flareon's fluffy fur releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. Its body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. Flareon has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit. When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature can soar to over 1,600 degrees Fahrenheit."** Dexter's voice said from Rita's Pokedex.

"**Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokémon, Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow them to live underwater. They have the ability to freely control water. Vaporeon's body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water. Vaporeon lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's." **Dexter's voice said from Reina's Pokedex.

Ayumi noticed the two intruders and suddenly shouted, "Who the hell are you two brats?"

"We're here to kick your asses for what you did to those Pokémon?" Rita yelled.

"And we're here make you pay for tossing our Eevee into the stones. Even if they did help them evolve." Reina shouted.

"You're just a bunch of shrimps." Domino mocked before turning to Ayumi, Deidre, Alana, Danielle and summoning more grunts. "Get those shrimps."

Reina and Rita got angry at that comment and their eyes blazed with flames as they shouted in unison. "We'll show you who the shrimps really are!"

The twins shouted as the charged into battle against the grunts. Some of the grunts tried to restrain them but Rita delivered some sound punches and kicks with her Marital Arts. Reina used some great Kung Fu and delivered great punches and kicks upon the grunts knocking them out.

"You may have been able to beat the grunts but there are still five of us left." Danielle mocked.

"Come quietly or we'll put the hurt on you brats." Ayumi demanded.

Reina and Rita just ignored them as they pulled their weapons. Rita pulled out a pair of twin plasma sword while Reina pulled out a pair of twin plasma revolvers. The twins then charged in and sliced and blasted the four Grunts before they both took on Domino. They did massive damage to them and even their Pokémon helped out when some of the grunts sent out numerous poison type Pokémon. The Spearow and Pidgey used Peck and Gust respectively damaging them while the Eevee used tackle. Flareon and Vaporeon used Flamethrower and Water Gun respectively and eventually all of the Rockets Pokémon were defeated.

After the twins defeated the Rocket Agents and knocked them out only Domino was standing although her uniform was ripped to shreds and she was in nothing but her cap, her boots and her panties and the twins had their weapons pointed at her. Domino was already shaking in fear at the blades and guns being pointed at her. She was already peeing herself right before the twins out of pure terror.

"So Rita what shall we do with her?" Reina asked as her blasters pointed at her.

"I say we maker her wear a diaper like the cowardly baby that she is." Rita sneered as Domino shook in fear and continued peeing herself. Her panties had turned yellow from her own pee and a large yellow puddle formed between her legs.

"Please have mercy on me." Domino begged as the twins grabbed Domino and spread her legs open on the ground.

"Mercy. Nope should've thought of that before kidnapping all those Pokémon." Rita grinned deviously

"Maybe jail will teach you not to mess with us." Reina smirked maliciously

Domino screamed as the twins proceeded to tie her up on the ground, spread eagled and with her panties ripped off of her. They got the baby powder and placed it on Domino's crotch before rubbing it in gently. Then they got a puffy diaper that was in Domino's size. Domino kept struggling against the ropes but the twins made sure they were too strong. Within minutes Domino was in a diaper and they tied her mouth with a bandana and cloth just as Officer Jenny and Detective Looker arrived on the scene.

"Well we were hoping to capture some members of Team Rocket and bring them to justice but I never expected that we'd capture an Elite Agent." Officer Jenny giggled at the sight.

"And in this fashion as well." Looker added, "Where are the officers responsible for this."

"That would be us." Rita said as she and Reina walked out as they still had their twin light sabers and light pistols. "We captured Domino."

"And here are the rest of the thugs." Reina added as she dragged the tied up thugs before them.

"Before we go any further do you two have permits for those weapons?" Officer Jenny asked. The twins gave a sigh as they told her no. "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest for using weapons without a permit."

"Wait Officer Jenny I have an even better idea." Looker interrupted before turning to the twins. "How would you two like to join the International Police?"

"Us join the police?" Reina asked, "We'd love to but we're on a journey as Pokémon Trainers."

"Do not worry you two." Looker said, "You two already have the skills needed to be part of the force and if you see Team Rocket or any other criminal groups you can arrest them under international Police Laws with full International Police Powers."

"In that case we're in." Rita said as Looker handed them each a badge and some transformation bracelets to be worn on their left wrist. "What are these?"

"These bracelets will unlock your hidden potential as well as help you battle Criminal Organizations" Looker said. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to arrest these grunts and take them to the station."

The Police arrived and took Domino and the grunts and took them to jail. Later that night the twins found themselves in the Viridian Forest after Reina caught a Ratata and the twins took their Pokémon to the Pokémon Center to recover. Now they were in the Viridian Forest setting up camp for the night.

"What a day huh sis," Reina said petting Eevee, Vaporeon, Ratata, and Pidgey. "We bust an Elite Agent in Team Rocket, save a lot of Pokémon."

"Not to mention we got rewarded very handsomely and we damaged their warehouse heavily." Rita giggled petting her Eevee, Flareon, Spearow, and Mankey, "I'd say that life is pretty good for us right now."

The twins let their Pokémon roam around the area for a bit as they went to do a bit of exploring around the campsite. They didn't go far before they noticed a pink plant. It had a very sweet smelling aroma and the nectar looked like honey. The twins tasted the nectar and found it to be sweeter than honey. Soon they began to caress each other before they pulled away.

"What was that about?" Rita asked.

"I don't know." Reina said, "But let's go get the tent ready."

The twins decided to get the tent ready but every time they did they found the urge to caress each other before pushing it away. Eventually the twins got the camp site ready but they were still confused as they had kissed each other in the process.

"Okay since did we start rubbing each other?" Rita questioned.

"I don't know but perhaps we should think back to when this all started." Reina suggested. "What was the last thing we did?"

"Well if I recall correctly the last thing we did was take a whiff of that pink flower." Rita said, "And we sucked off some of its nectar."

"I think that might be the cause of it." Reina said as she went to look through one of the guide books, "Here it is. This flower is said to cause lust to rise in humans once every century. The only way to remove the effects is to give in to them."

Rita nodded at that as she and Reina felt the urge to kiss. This time they began to kiss. It started as a slow kiss but then evolved into a French kiss. As the twins were French kissing Rita managed to gently place Reina on the ground before she began to remove her sister's clothes.

Rita first took of Reina's shoes and socks and began rubbing her feet as she stimulated Reina. Reina felt her nipples tingle as her sister was rubbing her gently. Rita then removed Reina's dress as she unbuttoned it from the bottom up exposing her sisters blue silk bra and white Depends Briefs for Women.

"Are you ready sis?" Rita asked as she rubbed her fingers on Reina's body getting her sister wetter.

"Do me sis." Reina moaned as Rita gently removed her bra exposing her firm and natural E cup breasts. "Finger me with all you've got."

Rita gently rubbed one of Reina's breasts with her right hand, sucked on the other with her mouth, and stuck a hand down her sister's Briefs with her left hand. Reina was squealing from the pleasure as her sister licked and fingered both her breasts and her crotch. She was moaning lustfully as Rita fingered her at a slow pace at first but began to go faster.

"I'm gonna cum sis!" Reina squealed as she squirted inside her briefs. She squirted so much that Rita's fingers were covered in her sister's juices.

"That was so tight." Reina said resting afterwards. "I haven't had this much fun fingering myself."

"I fingered myself often but this was the first time doing it to you sis." Rita giggled. "Are you ready to go again?"

"Give me a second." Reina said catching her breath for a few minutes. "Okay now I'm ready."

"Then hang on and enjoy the ride." Rita pulled off Reina's briefs and began sucking on Reina's pussy

"This feels better than before." Reina squealed feeling her sister's tongue on her pussy. "Like me harder."

Rita obliged as she licked her sister even faster and faster. Reina was on the brink and then without warning she squirted her juices into Rita's open mouth.

Reina panted after she squirted. "Oh Rita, that was beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now please do me next." Rita begged.

"Of course, but first let me undress you." Reina giggled.

"Just do me now." Rita pleaded

Reina smiled as she started undoing her sister's clothes until she was in the buff just as she was. The two sisters smiled at each other before pulling her other into an embrace resulting in their breasts rubbing against each other's resulting in their nipples hardening.

They fell back onto the ground, still lip-locked. Reina in the heat of the moment slunk her hands through their embrace and started massaging Rita's breasts earning pleasurable moans out of her, 'Rita. You're so soft, and your lips taste great.' she thought in arousal.

When their lips broke, the two giggled on how much fun they were having with each other. Reina then moved down to Rita's right breast and started sucking on it while using her left hand to massage her left breast. Rita moaned in delight, "Reina! Suck on it! Don't stop, please!" she held her sisters head closer to her breast wanting her to go further, "Oh! OH!" she continued to moan until she could feel something ooze out of her nipple which her sister pleasurably sucked up.

"Want me to do the other one?" Reina asked seductively.

"Yes please!" she answered and Reina switched to Rita's left breast doing the same as before while her right hand massaged her right breast, "Oh, Reina!"

As Reina continued to pleasure her, "Reina, its coming!" Rita cried as her other breast released the milk as her left one did. Reina sucked it up from her right breast before looking her sister in the eyes.

"Ready for some more?"

"Like you need to ask." Rita answered as Reina lowered herself downward and began sucking on Reina's womanhood.

"Yes! Oh yes, Reina! Lick it!" Rita ordered as Reina obliged to her sister's request and her tongue started licking at her womanhood, "Damn! Reina, I think I'm gonna!" Before she could even finish her own juices were released as Reina took it all in and swallowed it.

"Delicious." Reina smiled and gave her sister a peck on the lips at how well she was.

Soon the two were lying down wrapped in each other's embrace not wanting to let go.

Reina and Rita however were unaware that they had an audience. Rose and Sara had followed their sisters to the Viridian Forest since they wanted to stay close to them.

"Do you think we should wake them up and let them know that we're here?" Rose asked as her Silver hued Eevee was rubbing her legs.

"They look so peaceful." Sara said as her own Silver hued Eevee was nuzzling her. "Besides why spoil the moment. We can surprise them tomorrow morning."

Rose and Sara stripped down and fell asleep in each other's arms right next to their sisters. The Eevee were also cuddling up with the other Pokémon unaware that they were in for another surprise tomorrow morning.


	3. The Wake Up Call Boss

**The Wakeup Call Boss **

Reina and Rita were warmly embraced in each other's arms. They had rubbed their crotches against each other in their sleep and now they were waking up to start the day. As they got up they were greeted to the sight of their equally naked sisters next to them.

"Rose Sara?" Reina asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you two be at home?" Rita said.

"We were but then we had a discussion with Professor Oak and he told us that sisters belong together." Rose explained.

"So he gave us permission to go with you two." Sara replied, "Even though we're not officially old enough to be trainers yet since we turn 13 in about three months we can still travel with you." Sara smiled as she saw the twins two Eevee . Instead she saw Flareon and Vaporeon. "When did your Eevee evolve?"

"That's a long and very interesting story," Reina said as she and Rita told Rose and Sara about how their Eevee evolved into their present forms. They also told them that they faced Team Rocket in battle and they defeated them.

"Wow! You two are full of surprises huh?" Rose commented.

"Speaking of surprises look at our Eevee Rose," Sara said.

Everyone turned their attention to Rose and Sara's silver furred Eevee who each had a shard in their paws and began to glow. Rose's Eevee began to glow darkly while Sara's Eevee began to glow with a shining light. When the dark glow, and shining light faded at last everyone widened their eyes as where two Eevee's stood there were now two new Pokémon.

Rose's evolved Eevee had a sleek, fox-like body with black fur. It also had long pointed ears, slender legs, crimson cat-like eyes, and blueish bands that looked to be in-between sky blue, and cyan on its ears, and tails, and lastly it had blue rings that were of the same hue as the bands on its forehead, and legs.

Sara's evolved Eevee had a slender cat-like body with bright green fur. It also had large ears that were dark purple on the inside, and had long tufts of fur below the ears. A small red pearl rested on its forehead, and it had pupiless eyes with white irises, and purple sclera. The Pokémon had a slender tail that forked in two at the end. It held itself up on tiny paws, and very slim legs.

"Our Eevee just evolved Rose!" Sara cheered.

"But into what?" Rose asked, "Professor Oak never gave us Pokédexes since we we're not official Pokémon Trainers yet."

Reina pointed her Pokedex at Sara's evolved Eevee while Rita pointed her Pokedex at Rose's.

"**Espeon the Sun Pokémon," **Dexter's voice said from Reina's Pokedex,** "An Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said to have developed precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm." **

"**Umbreon the Moonlight Pokémon," **Dexter's voice said from Rita's Pokedex, **"Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's energy pulses. It lurks in darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack." **

"Espeon and Umbreon." Sara and Reina squealed in unison. "They're so cute and cuddly."

"Alright we get that they're cute and cuddly." Rita said "but why not try them out in battle to test their powers."

"Rita's right Sara," Rose said going over to her Umbreon. "Let's have a quick Pokémon battle."

"But we're not official Pokémon Trainers Rose," Sara argued.

"That doesn't mean you two can't have a battle." Reina said, "And besides we've all battled when we were home and Professor Oak didn't say anything about that."

Sara agreed as she stood ready with her Espeon. Before the two could have a Pokémon battle however they heard a swarm of bug pokemon approaching. Rose and Sara were worried as they knew Bug Pokémon had a type advantage over Dark Type Pokémon like Umbreon and Psychic Type Pokémon Like Espeon.

"It's just some Caterpie and Weedle." Rita said assuring her younger sisters, "Nothing to worry about."

"Rita I don't think they're here to play games." Reina pointed out as she and her sisters could tell that the bug Pokémon in the area were getting ready to attack but a strong blast of electricity stopped them and knocked the Caterpie and Weedle out cold.

"Who did that?" Sara wondered as Reina and Rita were about to order Vaporeon and Flareon to attack.

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out." Rose said as she and her sisters kept their guards up ready for anything. Soon they found the source of the electricy and it was four Pikachu walking up to the Thompson Sisters.

"Well I don't believe it." Rita said, "It's a Pikachu. Scratch that it's four Pikachu."

Reina pointed her Pokedex at the four Pikachu in question as she found the data on them.

"**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks." **Dexter's voice said from Reina's Pokedex.

"Well so that's a Pikachu." Reina said, "I thought they were supposed to be rare and hard to find. Most trainers who come through the Viridian forest are lucky enough to at least see one."

"But we're extremely lucky to see four Pikachu at once." Sara said, "I feel so under dressed."

"So do I," Rita reminded, "We're all naked and I think we may have made them uncomfortable."

The four Pikachu in question looked at the four naked human females as they slowly began to walk closer to them.

"I don't think they're uncomfortable." Rose pointed out as the four Pikachu continued walking closer.

"I think they might be after us or something." Sara said worried.

"Then in that case we had best give them some food." Reina suggested as she and her sisters each got out a bowl full of Pokémon food that they custom made and made sure the bowls were color coded to their hair streaks. Each of the sisters put their hearts and souls into making this Pokémon food and added a different flavor and stat boosting item to their food.

"Here you go." Reina said kindly to the four Pikachu, she put the blue bowl of Pokémon food before one of the Pikachu. She usually made hers with the addition of Iron to boost the defense of her Pokémon. "We hope you like it."

"We made the food ourselves." Rita said warmly, as she put the red bowl of Pokémon before the Pikachu next to the blue bowl. Rita usually made her Pokémon food with the addition of Protein to strengthen their attack power. "It's really good."

"Please don't be upset at us." Sara said placing a pink bowl of Pokémon food next to the others, Sara's Pokémon food had a sweet taste to it as she usually added some calcium to strengthen the special attack of the Pokémon she usually fed the Pokémon food to. "We're just trainers travelling through. That's all."

"So here's some food guys." Rose said as the four Pikachu walked close to the bowls Rose then placed her black bowl of Pokémon food next to the others. Hers was spicy and usually created to strengthen the speed of any Pokémon that she fed it to. She was made sure that the Pokémon food she made wasn't too spicy or it would burn the mouths of any Pokémon type except for fire Pokémon. "I wonder how you like it."

The Pikachu looked at the food curiously and then they started to eat. The Thompson Sisters watched this curiously.  
"I think we should take this chance and change into something a bit more comfortable." Reina suggested as her sisters followed her inside the tent.

After about a few minutes the four sisters came out of the tent in nothing but Satin bras and matching panties with each of them wearing their favorite color. The sisters expected the Pikachu to have disappeared but to their surprise they were still there.

"I thought the Pikachu were going to dine and dash but they're still here." Rose said noticing the Pikachu were still eating.

"Do they want anything else from us?" Rita questioned with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice "We don't have any more food to give them for the time being and we've got to get to Pewter city."

"Somehow I don't think this is about food." Sara pointed out as they noticed the Pikachu dashing towards them. At first the sisters thought the Pikachu were going to shock them only to find the last thing they expected.

"I think they actually like us." Reina smiled as they rubbed against them. Reina then decided to pick one of the Pikachu up. "Hello Pikachu."

Rose, Sara, and Rita were worried that Pikachu would shock her but to their surprise again Reina was unharmed and the Pikachu in her arms was nuzzling against her chest. Rita, Sara, and Rose then picked up the Pikachu and they too didn't get shocked.

"Reina's right they really do like us." Sara commented hugging her Pikachu.

"So do you four want to travel with us?" Rose asked the Pikachu.

"Pika Pika." The four Pikachu all said happily as they cuddled up to the four sisters.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Rita spoke up. "So let's get the poke balls."

"Are you sure we need them?" Rose asked showing that she and Sara lacked pokeballs.

"Rose and I aren't official Pokémon Trainers." Sara reminded.

"Well you can have some of ours." Reina said, "Rita and I always keep plenty of poke balls on hand just in case."

"Thanks you guys." Rose said as she and Sara each took a pokeball from the spare pile that Reina and Rita purchased. "How did you get this many?"

"Remember when we told you we helped capture Domino of Team Rocket. Well Looker provided us with some extra cash and that's how we were able to get the extra poke balls." Rita explained proudly remembering the humiliation she and Reina gave Domino.

"So are we going to get them into the poke balls or what?" Sara asked, "That is how trainers usually capture their Pokémon."

"We've watched enough videos to know how its done Sara," Rose said getting slightly irritated.

Sara tapped a poke ball onto her Pikachu only to discover that it didn't want to go into the poke ball. Sara tried tapping the poke ball gently on Pikachu only to end up with the same results. Reina, Rita, and Rose tried to do tap the pokeballs on their Pikachu only to find that they weren't working.

"Is something wrong with the poke balls?" Rose asked.

"Perhaps poke balls don't work on Pikachu." Rita said.

"I don't think it's that simple." Reina said as she noticed that the Caterpie and the Weedle that were knocked out earlier were still present. "Perhaps we can test them on the Weedle and Caterpie."

"Alright then Poke balls go." Rose and Sara said in unison tossing a poke ball at a Weedle and Caterpie respectively and to their surprise the Pokémon were absorbed into the poke balls. After a few shakes, the light on the poke ball stopped, letting the girls know the captures were a success.

"So it's not the poke balls that are the issue. Perhaps our new Pikachu just don't like being in poke balls at all." Reina guessed as Pikachu cuddled her in confirmation.

"That does explain things but how are we going to let the Nurse know that the Pikachu we have with us are now ours?" Rose asked. "If they don't like being in the poke balls then there's a good chance they'll get stolen by somebody else."

"We'll ask Professor Oak when we get the chance to see him," Sara suggested. "In the meantime, let's break camp and introduce Pikachu to the rest of our Pokémon."

The other sisters agreed to that as they began to pack up the campsite. They then noticed that the Pikachu were acting strange and suddenly ran off.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Rose asked as she and her sisters ran in pursuit.

They chased the four Pikachu for about another half hour until they spotted something in the distance. It was another Pikachu only this one was standing close to somebody. The Thompson Sisters then saw a boy with raven black hair wearing sneakers, a blue and white jacket with gold trim worn open over a black tshirt with jeans, green fingerless gloves, a green backpack, and a red and white hat with a green letter "L" on the front.

"So that's it," Rita said, "Our Pikachu smelled another Pikachu."

"Hey look who that one's with." Reina called.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rose asked in a dreamy tone.

"It sure is." Sara smiled happily.

"RED-KUN!" the Four Thompson Sisters shouted in unison with hearts in their eyes.

Red turned around and saw the girls with hearts in their eyes. "Uh-oh. I think those fangirls I told you about have seen me Pikachu."

"Pika?" Red's Pikachu asked.

"It's a long story," Red replied. Too late to run, he waited as the girls ran up to him.

"Red-kun you promised that we'd leave together!" Rita said with a pout.

"Why did you leave without us?" Reina questioned with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I thought you needed some more sleep girls." Red said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well we're all here now so will you let us travel with you?" Reina asked.

"Uh... Please l-l-let us join you R-r-red-kun," Sara managed to stutter out

"Yeah lets travel together." Rita continued.

"PLEASE?" Both Reina and Rita begged giving him the puppy dog pout.

Red sighed before giving them his answer, "Sure thing. The more the merrier right?" The girls cheered in unison at Red's response.

"Pika Pika?" Red's Pikachu asked.

"I just have one question." Red said.

"Yeah?" Reina asked.

"Why are you girls only in your underwear?" Red asked as the girls looked down.

"EEEEK!" the four Thompson sisters squealed in unison. Sara promptly was on the verge of fainting but managed to keep it together.

"We've got a good reason for that Red." Rose said. "We kinda rushed over following our Pikachu and we didn't have time to put our clothes on."

"Lets head back to our campsite and we'll tell you everything on the way where." Sara said as they headed back to the Thompson Sister's Campsite.

On the way they chatted with Red about the kinds of pokemon they caught. So far Red had Caught himself a Pidgeotto that originally started as a Pidgey and a Caterpie that recently evolved into a Metapod after battling a couple of Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon for practice. Reina and Rita told him that they also caught some Pokémon of their own.

Reina's silver furred Eevee had evolved into a Vaporeon and she also had a Pidgey and a Ratata in addition to her newly caught Pikachu and her other Eevee. Rita's silver furred Eevee evolved into a Flareon and she had a Spearow and a Mankey in addition to her other Eevee and her Pikachu.

Red then asked what Rose and Sara were doing with them as they weren't old enough to become Pokémon Trainers yet. Rose and Sara then explained that they had a talk with Professor Oak and they came to the conclusion that best friends and sisters stick together so that is how they were also able to go with their older sisters. They didn't have any Pokédexes since they were too young to be official Pokémon Trainers but they would be ready in about three months time. Rose's silver furred Eevee and Sara's silver furred Eevee had evolved into Umbreon and Espeon respectively thanks to the moon shard and sun shard they were exposed too. In addition Rose and Sara also had a Pikachu each to themselves as well as a Weedle and a Caterpie respectively.

"Sounds like you four have been busy lately." Red said as his Pikachu was chatting with the Thompson Sisters' Pikachu and they were becoming fast friends.

"We have been busy." Rita said as they continued walking. "And we've also been thinking about challenging the Gyms and going to face the Elite Four."

"I was thinking of doing the same thing on my quest to become a Pokémon master." Red retorted.

"Guess we all have the same goal so that makes are destines inter connected." Reina pointed out and before they could continue chatting they saw a strange sparkly cloud floating towards them. "What is that?"

"That's no ordinary cloud and I'm pretty sure it's not from any of the wild Pokémon." Rita said, "The only poison type Pokémon found here are Weedle and its evolved forms, Kakuna and Beedrill and they can't make purple poison clouds."

"Butterfree has that ability but they're not found around here. Its earlier forms, Caterpie and Metapod however are found here so this has to be either a Poison Type Pokémon that's also part bug type or part grass type." Sara said.

"I don't know what it is, but I'll have Pidgeotto clear it away!" Red said only to remember something very important, "Oh that's right... Pidgeotto was worn out from that last battle; he needs more time to rest."

"It's not poisonous gas, its sleeping gas, this is a Sleep Powder Attack." Rose pointed out as the cloud was upon them they all started feeling drowsy before falling asleep from the cloud.

As soon as they were out cold, a group of people appeared. It was another group belonging to Team Rocket. Five of them were wearing all black uniforms with grey gloves and boots and black caps. Three of these grunts were men and wore black pants and had boots while the other two grunts were female and wore skirts with knee high boots. The leader of the group then appeared from behind the grunts. She was wearing an all-white version of the female uniform, complete with heeled boots and a skirt. This was Arianna one of the Four Executives of Team Rocket.

"Good job boys! Now those Pikachus we've been chasing are all ours!" Arianna said.

"Thanks Captain. So what do we do with these people?" One of the grunts who was a male asked.

"Leave them!" Arianna said.

"Shame. These lovelies can make good agents for Team Rocket," the first grunt said.

"I don't know. They look kind of puny," the second male grunt commented.

"I love the hair," a female grunt admired their style.

"They are busty," the final male grunt voiced his thoughts.

"Looks like they keep themselves in shape," the last grunt, a female, gave her assessment.

"WILL YOU GUYS COME ON?" Arianna yelled to the group.

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" the five grunts all said in unison as they took the five sleeping Pikachu and ran off.

About fifteen minutes later Red and the girls all woke up and regained their consciousness.

"What hit us?" Red asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Well aside from the sleep powder thing then I'm alright." Rose groggily said as she regained her vision.

"I'm okay as well." Sara said. "Everything is still here."

"And at least our Pokémon are still beside us." Reina said only to see that the Pikachu had disappeared. "Our Pikachu have gone missing."

"Then that sleep powder attack wasn't a coincidence." Rita pointed out. "I bet this was planned."

"And take a look at these footprints." Red said spotting some foot prints, "Whoever did this took our Pikachu."

"They're not going to get away with this." The Thompson Sisters yelled in unison as they dashed along the trail of footprints with Red following them.

Over with Arianna and the Grunts they had just walked towards the Campsite of the Thompson Sisters and they saw their other Pokémon playing around the campsite. They had trapped the Pikachus in electric proof cages so they couldn't use their Thundershocks to escape. Arianna noticed the Shiny Pokémon and had stars in her eyes. So did the two female grunts.

"I bet if we steal those shiny Pokémon the boss will reward us all with extra paychecks." The first female grunt said.

"And this can also show why you're ranked higher than that idiot Domino." The Second female grunt commented. "That fool got her sorry ass hauled to jail in nothing but a diaper."

"So let's go steal those Pokémon!" Arianna commanded but before they could move they heard a loud intimidating voice right behind them.

"YOU VANDALS AREN'T GOING ANYWEHRE!" Red yelled as Arianna and the grunts turned to see a pissed off Red and an extremely pissed off, Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara. They all had fire in their eyes looking ready to beat Team Rocket down.

"In the name of the International Police Department You're under arrest." Reina and Rita declared in unison flashing their IPD badges.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. I'm Arianna one of Team Rocket's four Executives." Arianna said introducing herself.

"We're still placing you under arrest." Rose and Sara said in unison.

"And you're going down for locking our Pokémon in cages." Red growled.

"Get them." Arianna said and on cue the grunts sent out a bunch of Gloom, Ratata, and Koffing.

"Spin Swords." Rose and Sara said calling their weapons.

"Where did you get those?" Rita asked.

"We'll explain later." Rose said.

"Right now we've got work to do." Sara added, "Oh and these are for you."

Reina and Rita each received a Spin Sword from Sara and Rose as Red got a Barracuda blade.

"Spin Swords Quadruple Slash." The Thompson Sisters called.

"Barracuda Blade." Red added as the five attacks sliced the cages freeing the Pikachu.

"Pikachu Thundershock!" Red and the girls called in unison.

"PIKA CHUUUU!" The five Pikachu fired their Thundershocks in unison at the grunts and their Pokémon frying them in a single hit.

"This isn't over." Arianna said sending out her Pokémon only for them to be defeated by the teamwork of Red and Rita's Mankey, Reina's Ratata, Rose's Weedle, and Sara's Caterpie.

Arianna then promptly fainted after she peed herself on the spot.  
"Well that was a great example of teamwork." Red said, "Looks like our Pokémon work well together."

The girls all nodded as Caterpie and Weedle then began to spit silk covering them as they evolved into Metapod and Kakuna respectively.

"I guess Arianna's Pokémon were at a high level or perhaps they already battled some other wild Pokémon." Sara spoke picking up her new Metapod.

"Perhaps it's the love and trust we all have for our Pokémon that caused them to evolve so quickly." Rose said hugging her Kakuna. "Either that or they wanted to evolve."

"Well in any case what are we going to do about Arianna?" Red asked, "We can't just let her go free."

"Rita, want to give her the same treatment we gave Domino from Team Rocket?" Reina asked with a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rita grinned as she got the supplies ready. "Red do you want to help us out."

"Okay but what are you going to do?" Red asked as Rose and Sara knew what was coming considering they helped the twins give female bullies this treatment.

"Watch and learn." Rita said as she and her sisters stripped Arianna of her uniform leaving her completely naked. Rita then spread Arianna's legs open.

"Red grab her legs and raise them up please." Reina asked.

Red did so as he raised Arianna's legs in the air.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Red asked commenting about his position.

"Of course this is necessary Red. Diaper." Rita said.

"Diaper." Rose said handing Rita a diaper who in turn slid it right under Arianna's ass. "You can lower her legs down now."

Red did so as he gently lowered Arianna's ass onto the diaper. He then watched as the four girls got to work.

"Wipe." Rita called.

"Wipe." Reina said handing her the wipe which Rita used to clean Ari's crotch.

"Baby Oil."

"Baby Oil." Sara said handing her the baby oil which Rita applied to Ari.

"Powder."

"Powder." Red said handing Rita the powder. Rita applied some powder to Ari before she taped her up in the diaper. It was a puffy diaper and to make sure Ari didn't get away the twins then left her spread eagled and tied her arms to one of four posts that they stuck into the ground. They then tied up the grunts to make sure that they didn't escape either.

"Now I remember why I liked you so much." Red said, "You often were known to hit bullies where it hurt."

"That what we do Red." Rose said. "So lets get changed and get to Pewter City."

Red nodded as the four girls put on some clothes after they packed and cleaned the campsite. Reina was now wearing a blue sun dress, Rita was wearing a red T shirt and green shorts, Rose wore a black shirt and black pants while Sara wore a pink skirt and a white top with a pink vest. All four of them wore sneakers in their matching colors.  
"You four look great." Red smiled.

"Thank you Red." The four girls all said happily as they recalled all their Pokémon except for their Pikachu and their Eeveelutions and began to make their way through to Pewter city.

They had a few more Pokémon battles along the way with a couple of bug catchers who all had at least four to five Pokémon. The sister's Pokémon, as well as Red's, were battling well and working hard as they gained battle experience. Kakuna and Metapod really surprised everyone since they could still tackle. The move carried over from their pre-evolved forms. Eventually, the group made it out of the forest and into Pewter City.

After reaching Pewter City, Red and the girls checked into a hotel. They ordered one large luxury suite at the girls strong urging and after paying for their room they all head up to their suite to turn in for the night. The suite had three large bedrooms, a living area with a big screen TV, a kitchen and two bathrooms.

"Red-kun were going to step into the restroom for a few seconds to freshen up, you just make yourself at home ok." Reina said as they all stepped into the bathroom. Red went over to the couch and sat down and turned on the TV and watched the latest Pokémon League battles.

A few minutes later Red heard the door to the bathroom open and Red turned around and what he saw made his eyes nearly fly out of his head and made him blush a deep shade of scarlet. The girls wore nothing but the top parts of their respective outfits that ended at their hips revealing their womanhood's and showed off their curvy hips and toned asses.

"How do we look Red-kun?" Rita said.

"Amazing." Red finally managed to say making the girls giggle before they surrounded him.

"Good to hear, now let's make you more comfortable." Rose said as began tugging at his shirt.

"Ah w-wait, ladies stop, what are you doing?" Red asked and all the girls laughed at his shyness.

"Come on now Red-kun, I think it's pretty obvious what's going on here." Sara said.

"Yeah Red-kun, we all thought we'd thank you for your help today in taking on that bitch Arianna." Rose said.

"I second that, come on Red-kun were all consenting here so why not have a little fun with us." Rita said.

"I fully agree, what do you say Red-kun?" Reina said and Red looked longingly at the girls. Four of the cutest girls he had ever laid eyes on were asking to have sex with him and since all of them agreed to it, there was no way in hell he was going to say no.

"Alright then you're on, just know there's no stopping me once we start." Red said.

"We wouldn't want it any other way. Follow us." Reina said and the girls got up and led him to the master bedroom swaying their hips to entice him and Red followed their swaying hips almost mesmerized.

When they entered the master bedroom, Rita locked the door behind them before she and Reina playfully pushed Red onto the bed. The girls then placed themselves on either side of Red before removing their shirts and Red marveled at their toned and voluptuous bodies.

Reina had blue eyes full of lust in them, huge 40E cup breasts, a slim toned stomach, wide curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs, and a respectfully average ass. Rita had red eyes that sparkled with lust, huge breasts that matched Reina's in size, equally curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs, and an equally small ass.

Rose meanwhile had dark, yet soulful eyes, full and perky 34D cup breasts, a smooth flat abdomen, long legs and toned thighs, and a deliciously plump ass. Sara had pink eyes that glowed brightly, breast that were as perky as Rose's, a similarly flat abdomen, equally long legs and toned thighs, and an equally plump ass.

"Whoa, talk about having some nice bodies and some huge racks." Red thought to himself before the girls helped him out of his clothes revealing his strong toned body and nine inch member to them making them lick their lips at the sight.

The next moment, Red was lying on his back with Reina sitting over his face. Meanwhile Rita, Rose, and Sara crowded around his lower body with his manhood directly in front of their faces. Reina turned and moved her upper body closer to his lower regions.

"Ready ladies?" Red asked from underneath Reina.

"Ready when you are Red-kun." they all said in unison before Rita made the first move by gripping the top of his cock and beginning to stroke him up and down. Red lowly moaned at her touch as the other three girls pitched in by pumping his lower shaft with Sara gently toying with his balls.

Reina then gripped her breasts and pressed them onto Red's cock. Red gasped at the massive softness of the mounds as his eyes went white from pleasure. Rita seeing how pleasured he looked cupped her own breasts and pressed them onto him, and last but not least, Rose and Sara pressed their perky tits on his cock.

"How's this Red-kun?" Reina said and he slowly nodded in response making Rita giggle.

"Well if you liked that, then you'll love when I do this." Rita said before beginning to rub her huge tits on his length making him gasp out of ecstasy before Reina, Rose, and Sara all began to do the same.

The girls all purred lustfully at how hard his member felt in between their breasts as they continued rubbing their mounds on him, taking extra care to rub the veins of his cock with their erect nipples.

In response to this, Red gripped Reina's folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness within. He then started to tease her clit by using his tongue to trace her folds. The redheaded brunette looked back at him appreciatively as he continued to deeply lick into her moist inner caverns.

Reina moaned in pleasure before she decided to return the favor by taking the top part of Red's cock into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue on it. Red momentarily ceased licking Reina's clit to moan in pleasure as Reina began to suck him off while Rita, Rose, and Sara began licking all sides of his cock that was still trapped in their deep cleavages.

With his lust driving him wild, Red practically buried his whole mouth into Reina's pussy and began savagely licking away at the girl's wetness. Reina let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as the raven-haired boy hungrily licked away at her folds.

"That's it; I don't think I can last much longer Red-kun." Reina signaled to Red who held up his thumb to confirm that he was about to explode as well. Knowing this Reina placed her mouth back around the top half of Red's cock and continued to swirl her tongue around the head of his manhood.

Meanwhile Rita, Rose, and Sara continued to stroke their large assets on Red's manhood while licking and blowing on it every few seconds. In the meantime Red continued to savagely lick deeply into Reina's inner walls while wagging his tongue from side to side to get all of her tasty inner fluids.

Rose's nipples rubbed against the lower veins of his shaft which, fortunately was the weakest area of Red's cock. This in turn caused his member to spasm, unleashing a thick torrent of creamy semen into Reina's mouth. At about that moment, Reina also came to her release and released her creamy inner fluids into his mouth.

Reina swallowed a plentiful amount of semen before releasing Red's cock from her mouth, and whatever of his semen he hadn't swallowed ran down the tops of the girl's creamy breasts, where it was licked up. Meanwhile Red drank up all of Reina's tasty fluids, taking care not to leave behind a single drop.

"Well Red-kun, I knew this hot body of yours had a good taste to it." Reina said.

"I'll say pretty tasty stuff Red-kun." Rita said.

"You're telling us, well done Red-kun." Rose and Sara both said in unison.

"Thanks ladies you all were wonderful. So Reina, you're first right?" Red asked.

"Sure, I'll go first." Reina said before getting on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed, while Rita, Rose, and Sara sat back to enjoy the show and wait for their turn with Red. Reina looked back at Red and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him.

It worked as Red got behind Reina and began to rub the head of his member on her folds making her blush in the process. Red smirked at this as he gave Reina a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself into Reina taking away her virginity in the process.

Red moaned at how warm and tight Reina felt around his length, while Reina moaned at how big Red was inside of her. His large cock stretched her walls to their limits and seemed to hit everywhere at once. When Red felt Reina had adjusted to him he drew his hips back and began to pound into her.

Reina blushed heavily as Red rammed his cock into her inner tunnels and she bit the sheets in front of her. Reina began to work her hips in perfect sync to match his thrusts as her body rocked back and forth with each thrust.

Red moaned in pleasure as he continued to send his cock flying into her pussy. He then reached forward and cupped Reina's swaying breasts. Although her breasts overfilled his hands, he enjoyed the feeling of them in his hands.

Red gently squeezed the mounds in his hands and flicked and toyed with her sensitive nipples while continuing to send his manhood rocketing into her womanhood. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room as Red continued to pleasure the redheaded brunette.

Sweat poured from both of their bodies as Red continued to send his member jerking into Reina's pussy. Reina panted lustfully and her lust skyrocketed from the intense pleasure she was feeling from being pounded into and having her huge tits played with.

Reina soon lost the battle of dueling hips because of Red's higher stamina and she just decided to let the raven-haired boy do all the work. She then began to help Red in groping her breasts and this only served to raise her arousal even further making her even wetter and tighter around her length.

Red continued to pound into Reina's warmth until her innards coiled around his cock, causing his cock to spasm firing a burst of semen into her hungry womb. Reina moaned in total ecstasy as Red filled her to the brim with his cum.

Red pulled out of Reina and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward onto her stomach. She rolled onto her back just as Red collapsed on top of Reina. Reina lifted up Red's head and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Red-kun that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." Reina dreamily said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it Reina." Red told her before turning his attention to Rita.

"You're next Rita." Red said to the red-haired temptress and Rita smirked as she lay on her side before motioning Red over to her. Red got behind her in a spoons position before sliding himself into her, taking her virginity in the process and beginning a new series of thrusts.

Rita's body rocked back and forth with each thrust as Red began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood with great speed and power. Red held onto Rita's leg for support as he thrust into her while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Rita mewled loudly as Red's manhood sharply hit her inner walls and her walls grinded his cock with each thrust. Rita's eyes went white with ecstasy and she felt like she was in a dreamy haze as Red's cock crashed into her lower crevice.

Red moaned at how hot and tight Rita's pussy was around his cock as he continued to send his cock jetting into her warmth. Rita whimpered in pleasure as her walls were repeatedly slammed into and stretched to their limits.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room once again as Red continued to drive his vein-covered cock into her warmth. Red then reached forward and gripped Rita's breasts and began to fondle them to arouse her further.

"Amazing, there so huge I can barely fit my hands around them." Red excitedly thought as he continued to send his member raging into her pussy. By now Rita had lost all control of herself as she started screaming and squirming in ecstasy at the feeling of her sensitive tits being teased and her inner walls being hammered.

Finally the pleasure she felt became too much for her to handle as her walls clamped down on Red's cock sending another tidal wave of semen into her needy womb. Rita let out one final scream of pleasure as Red filled her up to the brim just as he had done with Reina.

Red pulled out of Rita and collapsed onto his back next to her. He then gathered her up into his arms and began to hug her dearly. Rita nuzzled him back and looked into his eyes and smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Red-kun you really are something else." Rita said.

"Well I do aim to please." Red said and that was when he noticed Sara move into his line of vision.

"Well then how about you please me Red-kun." Sara propositioned and Red more than gladly accepted the invitation as he climbed on top of Sara setting them up in a missionary style position with Red's member positioned at her entrance.

Red began to rub the head of his erection on her folds making the buxom blonde turn more bright pink than the streaks in her hair. After teasing her entrance a few more times, he slid himself inside of her, breaking down her inner barrier before beginning a new round of thrusts into her womanhood.

Sara screamed in ecstasy as Red's member pistoned into her womanhood with unbelievable speed. Sara wrapped her legs around Red's waist to pull him in deeper while circling her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Red's tongue practically dove into Sara's mouth and began to do battle with Sara's tongue as he continued to send his cock jetting into her pussy. Red forcefully pushed Sara's tongue back into her mouth and began to dominate the kiss.

The two continued to lustfully kiss each other as Red slammed his manhood into Sara's tightening womanhood. Soon Sara gave up on the battle of dueling tongues and let the raven-haired boy ravage her while beginning to buck her hips.

Red and Sara worked their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements as Red continued to pound into Sara's warmth that grinded him with each movement. Red then reached forward and palmed Sara's breasts that, much like her older sisters breasts, overfilled his hands.

Sara felt herself getting closer to her release with each thrust into her warm womanhood and each squeeze of her sensitive mounds. Knowing this she continued to buck her hips to match his powerful thrusts as he relentlessly pounded into her.

Eventually he came to a success as her walls constricted around his cock and squeezed it. Red's seed burst out of his member and exploded into Sara's hungry womb, filling her up in the process.

Red and Sara broke their kiss to pant as he pulled out of her and fell onto his side with her cuddling up close to him. She rested her head against his chest while he held her close to him and ran his fingers through her pink-streaked blonde hair.

"That was amazing, Red-kun." Sara said.

"You were brilliant yourself, Sara." Red complimented before Rose crawled in front of Red and spread her legs apart to display how wet she was from watching him.

"Well Rose, I guess you're next then." Red said welcoming the dark-streaked blonde into his lap with Rose's womanhood hovering directly over his manhood. Red placed his hands on Rose's waist to help lower her down on his manhood taking her virginity as he had done with her three sisters.

Rose blushed a deep shade of crimson and held onto Red's shoulders for support as Red began to mercilessly pound into her pussy. Rose began to roll her hips as Red started kissing her upper body that was mostly her breasts.

Red kissed Rose's right mound while circling his tongue on the desirable orb of flesh. He then took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it all while continuing to send his cock jerking upright into her tight pussy.

By now Rose's lust had driven her to the brink of insanity and she was screaming in total ecstasy as Red continuously rammed his length into his warmth. Rose held his head to her chest as a mother nursing a newborn would.

Red continued to send his cock rocketing into the dark-streaked blonde's pussy while also continuing to tease and toy with her perky breasts. Red hit a certain spot deep within Rose's pussy and she lost all control of herself as she started screaming Red's name repeatedly.

Red continued to pound into Rose until her walls tightened around his cock causing him to unleash another strong burst of semen into her womb. Rose's dark eyes shimmered as Red filled her up with his essence.

Rose released Red and fell onto her back just before he fell forward and landed face-down in her breasts. Rose and all of the other girls just giggled at him as he probably landed there intentionally and she rubbed the back of his neck while his hand reached up to her face and tenderly caressed her cheek before he pulled out of her and tenderly kissed her.

"Red-kun you truly are a godsend." Rose said.

"Thank you Rose and thank you all for this." Red graciously said.

"You're welcome Red-kun." they all said.

Next morning Red and the Girls all got dressed and headed over to the Pewter Gym. They were there so Red, Reina, and Rita could face the Gym Leader in a Gym Battle and Earn the Boulder Badge.

"This is it." Rose said, "Your first Gym battle."

"So how do you three feel?" Sara asked.

"We predict victory." Red, Reina, and Rita said in unison.

"Don't get cocky you two." Rose said. "There's a reason why a Gym Battle is going to be much tougher than a regular pokemon battle."

"The Gym Leader probably specializes in a certain type of pokemon and Judging by the exterior I'm going to say that its Rock Pokémon you'll be facign." Sara said.

"No sweat between my Mankey and Reina's Vaporeon that knows Rain Dance we'll win this." Rita said.

"Rita's right we've got this." Reina said.

"And don't forget on the way here we all did teach Pikachu how to use Iron Tail just in case Mankey is defeated in battle." Red pointed out as all five of them entered the gym.

They could see that it was a Rock Pokémon Gym and there was only one Gym Trainer. His name was Liam and he was a Camper.

"Hold it lightweights." Liam said, "You're still light years from facing Brock."

Rose and Sara had to stifle a few giggles to keep from laughing.

"Does he not know that Light years measures distance not time?" Rose sniggered quietly to Sara.

"Perhaps we should tell him after Reina and Rita beat him in battle." Sara giggled silently.

"Actually we're ready to face Brock now." Reina said as Vaporeon rushed to the field.

"And if you want a battle you've got one." Rita said as she sent Mankey out. Flareon wanted to battle but Rita already told him that he wouldn't fare well in a battle against Rock Pokémon. Flareon understood as he cheered his fellow Pokémon on.

"Very well then Geodude Sanshrew I choose you." Liam said sending out the two pokemon in question.

"Sanshrew Geodude tackle attack." Liam declared as Geodude and Sanshrew attempted at tackle.

"Mankey dodge and use Low Kick on Geodude." Rita ordered as Mankey jumped and struck with Low Kick doing some damage.

"Vaporeon use Acid Armor and then follow up with Water Gun." Reina said as Vaporeon melted into acid just as Sanshrew attempted to tackle it. Sanshrew bounced off and then got struck with Water Gun taking heavy damage.

"Sanshrew Geodude Defense Curl now." Liam declared as both pokemon curled up. Reina and Rita smirked.

"Mankey use Low Kick on Sanshrew." Rita declared as Mankey did jus that knocking Sandshrew out.

"Vaporeon finish Geodude with another Water Gun." Reina said as Vaporeon fired another water gun knocking Geodude out.

"And that's a wrap." Reina and Rita said.

"Wow you two are good." Red said.

"Oh scales I forgot Light Years isn't time it measures distance." Liam said before composing himself, "You two are more than ready to face Brock."

"They're certainly ready to face me in battle." Said a voice and there stood a boy with an orange shirt, brown pants and a green vest. "I'm Brock I'm the Leader of the Pewter City Gym. Me and my Pokémon all have rock solid determination."

"Let me guess you're a Rock Pokémon Trainer aren't you." Red said.

"That's right all my Pokémon are Rock Type." Brock said before getting a good look at Reina Rita Rose and Sara before running up to them and holding all of their hands at once. "OH BY THE STARS ABOVE! The way you graced my gym with your beauty makes it sparkle like diamonds! Let us go on a quest of love together and the happiness that we'll spread…" Brock declared before being dragged away by Onix who popped out of his poke ball.

"That was interesting." Red said.

"That was a very moving and heartfelt performance." Rose pointed out.

"I just hope he can focus on the battle at hand." Sara added.

Reina then spoke up "Thanks for the compliment Brock but we're here for a Gym Battle."  
Rita then added "Well Red, Reina, and I are here for a gym battle."

"You don't say. Then let us battle and I'll prove that cupids arrow will strike us together!" Brock declared once again.

"Rita and I will be your opponents first," Reina suggested, "That way you can give your Pokémon some rest before Red makes his challenge.

"We of the Thompson Family value honor above all else." Rita said

"So you're from THAT Family huh?" Brock asked

"Yes we are." Reina confirmed

"Is there a Problem?" Rita asked

"The Thompson family treats all their Pokémon with love and trust." Sara continued

"And our family was also known for taking in Pokémon and people whose trainers or parents died as part of the family." Rose finished.

"My father was defeated by yours." Brock said.

"Your dad knew our dad?" Rita asked confused.

"And he lost to our father?" Rose questioned. "How?"

"It was a long time ago. My dad was moving a herd of Onix south when your dad told him to find another spot. They battled and your dad won and told your father to find another spot. Now I have a chance to pay your family back!" Brock said in determination.

"Look whatever our father did we apologize for it but a battle is a battle. So lets do this." Reina said

"Geodude Onix, Let's go!" said Brock calling his Pokémon.

"Mankey, Vaporeon we chose you." Reina and Rita said in unison summoning Mankey and Geodude.

The group could see that the field was mostly barren, with a few large rocks and a couple pillars spread throughout the arena.

"This arena's going to be very difficult for our older Sisters and their Pokémon." Sara said worried about her sisters.

"But as long as they believe in themselves they can handle this." Rose countered, "Remember Reina and Rita trained their pokemon well and so did Red."

"Geodude, Onix Rock Throw Attack." Brock commanded. Geodude and Onix started with a Rock Throw. Geodude lobed some loose stones about a little larger than itself while Onix slamed its tail from straight above.

"Mankey, Vaporeon Dodge." Rita and Reina commanded. Mankey jumped back and to the side to avoid Onix, while Vaporeon dived under Geodude's stones, heading towards Onix.

"Now Vaporeon use Ice beam on Onix," Reina ordered.

"Va!" Vaporeon cried and used Ice Beam to blind Onix temporarily, which caused the rock snake to thrash around. The three other combatants got clear of the writhing Onix, then the girls' Pokemon focused on Geodude.

"Geodude use Rock Polish and follow up with Tacke!" Brock ordered.

"Geodude!" Geodude declared as its body began to shine before moving faster than before. It then rushed forward at amazing speed.

"What's going on?" Rose asked confused, "I thought Rock Type Pokémon Like Geodude and Onix were known for their defense not for their speed."

"That's true Rose but Rock Polish is a Rock type move that raises the Speed of the Rock Pokémon that knows it." Sara explained having studied up numerous Pokémon books. "You do remember our lesson on Rock Type Pokémon Don't you?"

"Of course I know that." Rose retorted, "The only reason I know that is because of Tyranatar and he's a Dark Type/Rock Type Hybrid. You know I do better with Dark Type Pokémon than Rock Type Pokémon."

"Then you also know that Geodude's speed has sharply increased and it can keep up with even a Pikachu." Red reminded as the three returned their attention to the battle.

"Vaporeon counter attack with Water Gun." Reina shouted.

"Vapor!" Vaporeon called out firing Water Gun after Water Gun at Geodude who tossed rock after rock at Vaporeon.

"Mankey protect Vaporeon by Karate Choppign those rocks then move in for a Karate Chop." Rita shouted.

"Mankey!" Mankey shouted dashing forward karate chopping the rocks until it chopped each one before slamming Geodude with a powerful Karate Chop knocking it out and right into Onix.

"Alright Mankey you did it." Reina and Rita shouted.

"Clever but can you stand up to Onix now?" Brock asked making the girls gasp as that attack knocked the Icy Blind Fold off of Onix.

"We can take him sis!" Rita said determined, "Mankey use Low Kick."

"Onix use Rock Polish and then follow up with Dig." Brock said

Onix roared as it dug underground making Mankey miss with Low Kick.

"Sis Onix can pop anywhere so they'd better be careful." Sara said worried about Mankey and Vaporeon.

"If Vaporeon or Mankey had Earthquake they'd easily defeat Onix by now." Rose sighed, "But sadly they don't."

"I thought you didn't study up on Rock Pokémon Rose?" Red asked as Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, and the Pikachu all chattered in confusion.

"I don't but I did well on that test involving Ground Type Pokémon and that I know plenty about thank you very much." Rose retorted.

Back on the battle field Vaporeon and Mankey were getting rattled as they waited for Onix to emerge.

"Mankey Vaporeon, try get to one of the Pillars in the Arena." Reina and Rita said in unison as both Pokémon rushed towards one of the pillars.

"Onix Now!" Brock yelled as Onix roared and knocked both Pokémon into the air before grabbing Vaporeon with a bind attack.

"Mankey!" Rita called.

"Vaporeon!" Reina yelled.

"Your pokemon are tough but they're not tough enough to face Onix's defense." Brock stated as Onix kept binding them. "Perhaps you should back down."

"We'll never quit, We'll keep fighting until the very end." Rita said.

"Rita's right as long as our pokemon believe in us and we believe in them then we'll find a way to turn this around!" Reina shouted.

Vaporeon felt her trainer's faith in her as she gave a battle cry and summoned several spiraling torrents of brown water to hit Onix. The Attack freed both Mankey and Vaporeon while leaving Onix injured.

"What was that?" Red asked. "Where did Vaporeon get that kind of Power?"

Reina pulled out the Pokedex to examine that attack.

"**Muddy Water, One of Vaporeon's Strongest Water Attacks." Dexter's voice said, "Brown streams of water are released from the user's body and fired at the Opponent." **

"I didn't know Vaporeon could do that." Rita asked confused.

"Neither did I." Reina asked before turning to Vaporeon. "I didn't know you had that move in you!"

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon chattered.

"Okay Vaporeon get ready to use Muddy Water!" Reina ordered as Vaporeon prepaired to fire.

"Onix hit Vaporeon with a Tackle attack before it fires Muddy Water!" Brock quickly called as Onix rushed in.

"Oh no you don't," Rita countered, "Mankey counter with a Low Kick now!"

"Mankey!" Mankey leaped into the air and did a low sweeping kick on Onix weakening it allowing Vaporeon to finish preparing the Muddy Water attack.

"Now Vaporeon fire the Muddy Water!" Reina shouted.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon fired the Muddy Water at Onix at full blast hitting the Rock Snake hard.

Onix stood its ground and panted heavily as it looked down at Vaporeon and Mankey who in turn were panting.

The air was tense for a few second before finally the Rock Snake fell on its side defeated and fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle, Vaporeon and Mankey are the Winners!" the Ref said, "The Victory goes to Reina and Rita of Pallet Town! Congratulations!"

"They did it they won!" Rose, Sara, and Red cheered as their Pokémon cheered with them.

"I lost?" Brock asked.

"You were a good opponent Brock and We thank you for the battle." Rita said

"And as for our father he didn't mean to do any harm to your father. He already had that spot set in place for some wild Geodude and some wild Sandshrew." Reina explained. "He was only looking out for the Geodude and the Sandshrew since some of the Sanshrew were about the evolve into Sandslash and you know what happens when Sanslash get stuck inside the cracks between an Onix."

"Believe me when I say this, the girls and I have seen this before and its not a pretty sight." Red confirmed, "It took Mr. Thompson over an hour to calm down the Rampaging Onix and he nearly got injured in the process."

"He's a good man and we don't hold anything against you." Sara assured

"But I think you should give your Pokémon some rest. Then they'll be at full strength for Tomorrow's battle with Red." Rose advised

"I prefer fighting a Gym Leader with Honor and respect. If your Pokémon need time to rest then I can wait." Red confirmed

"You're right. Onix Geodude Return." Brock said recalling his Pokémon before telling the badge case holder to present the twins with two Boulder Badges.

Reina and Rita see two Boulder Badges. They smiled knowing that they earned them.

"Thanks for the great battle Brock." Rita said kindly.

"You were pretty tough. You train your Pokémon well." Reina complimented.

"Thank you. Now then." Brock said before grabbing their hands gently while saying, "Let us go out to dinner to honor the tummies that drive you to be this talented and write our love to the rising stars!"

Flareon and Vaporeon noticed that Brock was getting a little cocky again. Flareon torched some sense into him. Flareon didn't burn him too badly, just enough to bring him down to earth. Vaporeon gave him a cold Water Gun to the face to shock his system, and then doused the flames her fellow Pokémon had made.

"Why must love hurt?" Brock groaned in pain before falling down.

"Sorry Brock." Rose apologized, "Flareon tends to act like a Growlithe and is protective of us he doesn't mean any harm."

"Here are some herbs that our mother picked out." Sara said handing Brock some herbs "They're used to treat burns."

"We'll be back tomorrow so I can earn my gym badge." Red said as he and the Thompson Girls returned to the Hotel.

Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara were currently high-fiving each other as they were currently back at the Pewter City Hotel in the lobby celebrating Reina and Rita's dominating victory over Pewter City gym leader Brock which resulted in them getting their first badge, the Boulder Badge.

"Nice going you two, you really took it to Brock today." Rose said exuberantly to her older sisters.

"Yeah, you guys dominated that battle from start to finish; poor Brock never had a chance." Sara excitedly said.

"Well what else did you expect from us you two, right Rita?" Reina said with a certain swagger in her voice but Rita seemed to be too preoccupied with something to answer.

"Rita, is something wrong?" Reina asked her twin sister only to be silenced by Rita holding up her hand to shush her.

"Shh, I think I just heard something, it's coming from that direction." Rita said pointing towards the training area of the hotel that was used by trainers who were staying at the hotel.

The girls made their way over to the training room and peeked inside. What they saw was a shirtless Red who was training his ass off with his Pokémon preparing for his upcoming gym battle.

The girls watched almost mesmerized as sweat formed on Red's body as he worked out with his Pokémon. The sweat poured down the chiseled body of the Fighter sending the girls minds into visual overdrive and filling their heads with lustful thoughts.

"Boy Red-kun sure is working hard for his gym battle with Brock tomorrow." Rita said.

"No kidding. Seeing how sexy Red-kun looks with all that sweat all over that hot body of his just makes me want to take off my clothes and beg Red-kun to screw my brains out right here and right now." Reina dreamily said.

"Easy big sis, this is a public facility, we just can't go around having sex where anybody can see us." Sara warned although she was having the same thought process as Reina.

"Well if I just keep standing here watching him, I feel like I'm going to lose it." Reina whimpered.

"Hey, I've got an idea, how about we go back to our room for now and when Red-kun finishes up here and comes back upstairs, how about we surprise him with a little after training "stress reliever." Rose suggested.

"Sounds good to us." the others said in unison before making their way back up to their suite to prepare for their special night with Red.

_**Two hours later at about 8:00 pm.**_

Red made his way back up to his suite for the night with his shirt off and a towel around his neck. He had just finished his three hour daily training regimen and he was looking forward to a nice long rest for his battle with Brock tomorrow. He also was looking forward to seeing his friends/sex partners who he hadn't seen since this morning.

"I wonder how the girls are doing today after their battle against Brock." Red said to himself as he took out his room key and unlocked the door to their suite. What he saw next almost caused him to have a nosebleed. The room was dimly lit with candles, there were rose petals on the floor and on the couch sat the girls in very provocative clothing.

Reina wore a blue set of British Agent Provocateur bra and panties with her bra barely containing her huge breasts and her panties fully exposing her wide and curvy hips. Rita wore a red set of American Apparel bra and panties that like Reina's could barely hold in her immense cleavage and showed of the sexy curves of her hips.

Rose wore a black skimpy set of Bali lace bra and panties and her twin sister Sara wore a pink skimpy set of Cherie Amie lace bra and panties which like their older sisters provocative lingerie barely could hold in their more than ample breasts and greatly showed off their wide curvy hips and even though Red had already seen the girls naked before, he was blushing heavily.

"Hey Red-kun, glad to see you're finished with your training." Reina seductively said as the girls made their way over to him while swaying their hips sensuously.

"You girls look….absolutely stunning." Red said making the girls giggle.

"Glad to hear that you like our outfits Red-kun. Now what do you say we have some fun." Rita said in that angelic voice of hers and Red's only response was a wide smirk as he wrapped his arms around Rita and lustfully pressed his lips to hers.

Red and Rita immediately opened their lips and their tongues flew into each other's mouths. The two passionately gazed into each other's eyes as their tongue's fought madly in each other's mouths. Soon all the girls were kissing all sides of Red's face and Red lustfully returned all of the kisses.

Red then reached for the back of Rita's bra strap and with an approving nod from her, he unclipped her bra freeing her enormous breasts which caused Red's member to begin to strengthen and grow. Red then reached up and cupped Rita's breasts and began to caress the massive orbs of flesh.

Rita blushed heavily at her mounds being teased by her raven-haired lover and she felt herself beginning to turn very wet. Meanwhile Reina, Rose, and Sara all stripped down leaving themselves in their natural forms and giving Red's erection all the more reason to stiffen and grow.

Reina then crept up behind Rita and began helping Red in teasing and fondling her sensitive tits. Meanwhile Rose and Sara crept up behind Red and began helping him out of his clothes until he was as naked as the others were. Then Reina moved onto Rita's last article of clothing and slid her panties off of her leaving her fully exposed like everyone else.

The next moment Red found himself on his back with Rita sitting over his face with her legs spread apart. Meanwhile Reina, Rose, and Sara crowded around his lower body with his manhood directly in front of their faces. Rita turned and moved her upper body closer to his lower regions.

Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara then simultaneously smothered their breasts on his cock and Red moaned at the pleasurable feeling of the soft mounds of flesh on his manhood before spreading Rita's folds apart and beginning to trace her clit with his tongue while prodding away at her folds with his fingers.

Rita mewled loudly in pleasurable ecstasy as Red teased her clit and Rita returned his teasing by taking the head of his member into his mouth. Red winced in pleasure from the warmth of her mouth as Rita began to swirl her tongue on his cock while the other three girls began licking all sides of his cock trapped within their deep cleavages.

Rita, Reina, Rose, and Sara watched as Naruto began to thrust into their breasts. The mounds jiggled on his length and he moaned as he pumped his member into Rita's mouth. She sucked off his erection as his hips flew upright and carefully sent it through the valley of breasts into her mouth.

Rose and Sara smiled as how hard Red's length felt as they used their breasts to jerk his upright thrusts. By now Red's lust was driving him insane as he practically buried his entire mouth into Rita's pussy. Rita let out a muffled moan and continued with stirring her tongue on the head of Red's length.

Rita groaned slightly as she felt Red's cock twitch inside her mouth. Reina and the others felt this vibration as well and continued stroking their breasts on Red's member; understanding their paizuri strokes were paying off well. This soon was confirmed as Red came into Rita's mouth not long afterwards and the busty woman did the same a moment later.

Red hungrily licked the fluids draining out of Rita's womanhood while Rita swallowed a plentiful amount of semen before releasing Red's cock from her mouth and whatever she hadn't swallowed traveled down Red's cock giving the other girls a taste of Red's tasty cum.

"Always good stuff, Red-kun" Reina said.

"Yep. That's your cum's taste to perfection." Rose complimented.

"You're telling me." Sara said as Red's cum trickled down her breasts.

"I'll say well done Red-kun." Rita said.

"Thank you ladies you were great as always, so Rita your first right?" Red said while licking his lips.

"Sure, I'll be more than happy to go first." Rita responded and the next moment she turned around to face Red with her womanhood hovering just above his manhood. Red held onto her curvy waist as he helped her ease herself onto his length.

Rita moaned loudly in pleasure and Red waited until they familiarized themselves with each other before beginning to pound into her. Rita blushed heavily and held onto Red's shoulders for support as he began to send his cock sharply crashing into her pussy.

Rita whimpered in pure ecstasy as Red sent his manhood pistoning into her fiery core and she began to work her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts. Rita felt Red's member go deep into her and moaned with his erection slamming into her pussy while her breasts started to jiggle in response.

Red then moved his hands from her waist up her body to cup and began squeezing her enormous breasts. Rita whimpered as her lover started to tease and toy with her tits, while continuing to send his cock rocketing into her pussy at an incredible pace.

Red moaned as the massive orbs of flesh jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease them. The two moaned loudly while Rita continued rolling her hips in tune with Red's thrusts while he continued fondling her breasts, and she whimpered as she worked her hips while Red thrust into her inner tunnels.

Red continued to knead together Rita's breasts while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Red then pressed his lips onto Rita's tits and began to suckle them. This caused Rita to completely lose all control of herself and she was now screaming Red's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams were like music to his ears.

Red continued to pound into Rita until her walls twisted onto his member causing it to spasm firing a heavy burst of semen into her womb filling her up to the brim with his essence. Rita collapsed tired and sweaty onto Red before bringing her face up to his and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Red-kun you truly are amazing." Rita said.

"Thanks Rita, even though it hasn't been that long ago, I really missed doing that." Red said before Reina crawled over to him and trailed her finger under his chin.

"Well with all of us here, you can do it as much as you like Red-kun." Reina happily said. The next moment Red was on his back again with Reina straddling him backwards. Reina took a deep breath before sinking herself down onto his member with her womanhood taking all of him in.

Red moaned loudly at how warm and tight she was on the inside while Reina did likewise at how big he was inside her. Once they had familiarized themselves with each other, Red began to jerk his cock upright into her pussy.

Red pumped his manhood into Reina's core and she began to buck her hips in tune with his thrusts. Her plump ass smacked on Red's lap as he slammed his member up into her pussy and she slightly leaned back to place her arms back on the bed.

She gripped the mattress and held onto it tightly as Red jetted his cock into her moist walls. Her large breasts jiggled once more and she shook her waist on top of Red's manhood to grind it. Red then reached up to cup and began playing with Reina's breasts.

Reina whimpered from the combined feeling of her lover's teasing of her sensitive tits and her lover's big throbbing cock that continued to slam into her inner walls making her insides burn with lust.

Red continued to caress and pinch Reina's jiggling tits while sending his cock crashing into her tightening walls. Red couldn't decide which was better, the feeling of Reina's soft breasts in the palms of his hands, or the feeling of Reina's warm walls enveloping his cock.

It wasn't long afterwards that Reina's womanhood wrapped around Red's length causing him to fire another strong burst of semen into her womb filling her up to the brim. The young lovers sweated heavily and just nuzzled each other.

Red passionately kissed Reina before looking up to see Sara move into his line of vision. Sara started making gestures at Red who immediately got the message. The next moment, Sara was on her hands and knees with Red behind her holding onto her plump ass. Red rubbed the head of his cock on her folds before sliding himself into her and beginning a new round of thrusts.

Sara held onto the bed as tight as possible while Red sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem with his thrusts. Sara moaned loudly as Red pounded into her at a vigorous pace with her body rocking back and forth from the power and force of his thrusts.

Red moaned in pleasure as Sara's plump ass smacked against his crotch while he thrust into her with relenting speed. The pair breathed heavily as their hips worked against each other while Red held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that was tightening to his length.

Sara blushed from the unbelievable feeling Red gave her and moaned as she bit the sheets in front of her while Red released Sara's curvy hips and cupped her constantly swaying breasts. He began to fondle the perky orbs by squeezing them and lightly pressed his fingers into her hardened nipples.

Sara's eyes went white with ecstasy as Red continued to pleasure her jiggling breasts while continuously sending his cock jetting into her core. Sara then turned her head and planted her lips on Red's in a passionate kiss. The two gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as Red continued to pleasure his rosette blonde lover.

With one final thrust, Sara's pussy wrapped around her lovers cock causing Red's cock to spasm and flood her womb with semen. The couple panted as Red released Sara's breasts allowing her to fall forward. Red cuddled up next to Sara and smiled at his rosette blonde lover as the two affectionately nuzzled each other.

"Red-kun you sure do know how to pleasure a girl." Sara breathlessly said.

"Well I do aim to please." Red said before he noticed Rose laying on her side directly in front of them.

"Then please me Red-kun." Rose seductively said before she found herself underneath Red in a missionary style position with Red between her legs. Red kissed Rose before sliding himself into her and beginning a new barrage of thrusts into her tight womanhood.

Red's manhood pummeled deeply into Rose's core and Rose mewled in pleasure as her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust into her tightening pussy. Red watched hypnotized as Rose's breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts.

Rose wrapped her arms around Red's strong back and wrapped her long slender legs around his waist as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked his cock with each thrust. The dark-haired blonde whimpered in carnal pleasure as Red pounded into her warmth.

Just when Rose thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be totally wrong as Red reached forward and cupped her jiggling tits and began to caress and suckle them. By now Rose had lost all control of herself as she was screaming in total ecstasy from the pleasure he was feeling.

Red continued to tease the dark-haired blonde's tits as he mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy with her inner walls grinding his cock with each thrust. Rose panted lustfully and had her eyes shut tightly in pure ecstasy as Red continuously pounded into her while moaning from the feeling of Red's lips on her sensitive tits.

Finally Rose's walls clamped down on him unleashing another torrent of semen into her needy womb. Rose moaned loudly as Red's cock filled her to the brim with his essence before he collapsed and fell forward landing face first into Rose's ample bosom.

Rose giggled and ran her fingers through his spiky raven black hair before Red sat up to look Rose in the eyes and their lips met in a passionate kiss as Red removed his cum-soaked cock from her.

"Red-kun, we've said it before and I'll say it again, you truly are a godsend." Rose said.

"Thank you Rose and thank you all for this." Red said.

"You're welcome Red-kun." the girls all said happily.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Battle Scene with Brock was created by my good friend AnonymousGX. Credit goes to Him. **


	4. Stork Nest At Mt Moon

**Stork Nest at Mt. Moon**

The next morning, Red and the Thompson Girls returned to the Gym. They were all prepared for Red and his Pokémon to face Brock's Geodude and Onix in a Gym Battle. Reina and Sara were up bright and early, but Rose and Rita were half-asleep in the process, yawning.

"This is it girls," Red said. "Do wish me luck."

"Relax, Red. With all the training you've been doing, you won't need luck," Sara cheered happily. "You just have to do the work."

"But we've got your back, Red." Rose smiled.

"Go get him Red-kun," Reina replied happily.

"Just believe in yourself and in your Pokémon," Rita advised as Red and the girls walked into the gym again.

The Gym arena was set up much like before. The broken pillar from Onix's attack earlier has been repaired and the rocks were all ready to go. Brock was waiting on the other side of the arena ready to face Red.

"You've arrived to face me." Brock said seriously seeing Red. He then saw the Thompson girls and once again began to go gaga over them. "BY THE HEAVENS! You've returned. Let us make sweet music together as we sing about the power of love…"

Geodude and Onix were standing by and this time Geodude floated by Brock and pulled him by the ear.

"Geodude not the ear, not the ear." Brock groaned as Geodude pulled him away. He then composed himself as he got ready for battle. Red did the same as the Referee made the introductions.

"This is an official Gym Battle. Each trainer will use two Pokémon. The Challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon between rounds, the gym leader will not. A Boulder Badge is at stake. Let the Match begin," the Ref said as both trainers began the battle.

"Geodude! I choose you," Brock said, summoning Geodude.

"Geodude!" Geodude called, giving his battle cry.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Red declared as Pikachu rushed onto the field.

"Poor choice, trainer," Brock said disapproving of Red's Pokémon Choice, "Electric Pokémon have a difficult time against Rock type Pokémon and their attacks won't work on my rock types because they're part ground type. Geodude, use Rock Throw."

"Pikachu, use Agility, and move in for Iron Tail!" Red ordered.

Geodude picked up numerous rocks and threw them at Pikachu who dodged and used agility while moving in close for Iron Tail. Pikachu struck hard with Iron tail but Geodude was still standing even though it took massive damage.

"Red's training really paid off." Rose commented.

"Yes, but he's not out of the woods yet." Sara reminded, "Geodude's a rock solid Pokémon in every sense of the word."

"Hmm. So you taught your Pikachu how to use Iron Tail, huh?" Brock spoke before giving a compliment. "Clever way to get around Pikachu's type disadvantage but…one move won't help you forever."

"I know that," Red said before speaking to Pikachu. "Pikachu! Use Agility, followed by Quick attack, and then another Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as it continued using Agility to dodge the Rock Throw attacks from Geodude. Pikachu then hit Geodude with a Quick Attack. Geodude was stunned temporarily by the Quick Attack before it was then hit with an Iron Tail as it fell down, defeated.

"Geo! Geodude!" Geodude groaned before swirls appeared in its eyes.

"You did a great job Geodude take a good long rest!" Brock said recalling Geodude.

"Red did well but I have to ask," Reina asked, "Why did he choose Pikachu instead of Butterfree?"

"I'm wondering the same thing as well." Sara added, "Butterfree would've done a bit better considering he knows Absorb. That would've done 4 times the Damage on Geodude since he's a Ground/Rock Type Hybrid and would've healed Butterfree in the process."

"Wait a minute here. You two really didn't study electric Pokémon and Bug Pokémon as well as Rita and I did," Rose sighed before explaining, "Then you'd know that Pikachu is the only Pokémon Red has that could outrun Geodude. Butterfree would've been too slow."

"And…building on that, let's not forget that, as a Bug/Flying type hybrid Butterfree would've taken four times the damage from Rock Throw." Rita explained, "And Absorb is much weaker than Iron Tail."

"Ohhhh." Reina and Sara had to be content with that as Brock prepared to summon out his strongest Pokémon.

"Go, Onix!" Brock Said summoning Onix.

"This is it, the real battle starts now." Rita pointed out, petting Flareon.

"Let's hope Red knows what he's doing," Reina spoke concerned, stroking Vaporeon.

"Red's got this," Rose reminded, rubbing Umbreon, "Pikachu is fast and agile while Onix is big and slow."

"But don't forget: Onix is also a Rock/Ground Hybrid," Sara mentioned, caressing Espeon, "Onix also knows Dig and that is super effective on Electric Type Pokémon like Pikachu."

The other Thompson Sisters all remembered that from yesterday's match and they knew that Brock wasn't an opponent to be taken lightly.

"Pikachu, use Agility!" Red ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran at its top speed trying to confuse Onix.

"Onix use Rock Tomb now!" Brock declared.

Onix roared as it slammed its tail on the ground causing Rocks to trap Pikachu.

"Pikachu break those rocks with your thunder shock." Red said.

Pikachu broke the rocks freeing himself from the rock tomb only to find Brock's Onix looming down launching rock tomb after rock tomb.

"This is bad," Rose called cuddling her Umbreon.

"Pikachu's dodging Rock Tomb after Rock Tomb and can't build up enough energy to use Iron Tail." Sara said rubbing her Espeon.

"If Red doesn't do something, Pikachu's going to be hit hard." Reina said concerned, stroking her Vaporeon.

"Guys I think this is where Pikachu's about to meet its match," Rita pointed out, petting, her Flareon.

"Now Onix hit Pikachu with another Rock Tomb, then follow up with Rock Throw." Brock ordered.

Onix fired another Rock Tomb and this time trapped Pikachu's tail under the rocks. Without its tail Pikachu couldn't use Iron Tail to break free and could only watch as rocks slammed down on him hard knocking him out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Onix is the winner." The Ref said as Pikachu was knocked out.

"You did great Pikachu." Red said as Pikachu was tired, "You deserve a good long rest."

The Thompson sisters were watching the battle, still petting their respective Eeveelutions

"Now Red only has Pokémon choice he can make." Reina pointed out.

"If he doesn't chose well then this could end badly for him." Sara said worried about her friend/sex partner.

"Relax Red's been in tough spots before so he'll pull through." Rita assured.

"I choose you Pidgeotto!" Red declared, calling Pidgeotto into battle.

Pidgeotto flew into battle with his battle cry, ready to take on Onix.

"I thought he'd pick Butterfree but Pidgeotto is a much better choice." Rose smiled approving of Red's selection.

"What makes you think that Rose?" Sara asked.

"Pidegotto's a flying type and as such ground based attacks from Onix won't work against him." Rose explained.

"So you're summoning Pidgeotto," Brock noted, "Interesting choice."

"Pidgeotto use Agility, and then Quick Attack!" Red ordered.

"Onix use Rock Tomb and ground that Pidgeotto." Brock countered.

Onix roared sending numerous Rock Tombs at Pidgeotto but the bird Pokémon was too fast for the attacks. Pidgeotto quickly built up speed with from Agility before slamming Onix with Quick Attack.

"Onix don't give in use Screech."

Onix roared before screeching loudly causing Pidgeotto to fall to the ground. Pidgeotto then used its wings to shield its ears.

"Pidgeotto try to resist!" Red yelled as loud as he could so Pidgeotto could hear him.

"Now! Use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded, as Onix stopped screeching and slammed its tail on the ground tossing numerous rocks at Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto was relieved that the screeching stopped but took major Damage from that Rock Throw.

"Onix use another Rock Throw and finish off Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeotto take flight!" Red commanded. Pidgeotto cawed as it took flight and avoided the Rocks.

"Onix! Don't let up, keep using Rock Throw!" Brock commaned.

Onix roared as it continued using Rock Throw after Rock Throw on Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto dodged some rocks then suddenly its wings glowed and it cut right through them.

"Did Pidgeotto just do what I think I just did?" Sara asked holding her Espeon.

"Only one way to find out," Rita said pointing the Pokedex at Pidgeotto.

"Steel Wing one of Pidgeotto's Stronger Attacks," Dexter's Voice said, "One or both of the user's wings glows brightly before striking the foe dealing heavy damage. This move can also raise the User's defense."

"All right! All that training with our Pokémon paid off," Reina praised.

"Hey, Red! You can do it!" Rose cheered, "Kick some butt!"

The Sisters' Pikachu and the Eeveelutions were all cheering for Pidgeotto as well shouting words of encouragement.

"You heard them Pidgeotto," Red declared, "Now use Steel Wing!"

Pidgeotto flew in close and dodged rock throw after rock throw before dealing a heavy Steel Wing Attack to Onix. Onix began to wobble a bit but still stood.

"Onix use Rock Tomb now!" Brock Called.

"Pidgeotto avoid it and hit Onix again with another Steel Wing!" Red declared.

Onix roared and used another Rock Tomb but the attack missed the Agile Pidgeotto who in turn dealt another Steel Wing on the same spot as the first one. After a few minutes, Onix finally fell over defeated and knocked out.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pidgeotto is the winner!" The Ref said, "The Victory of this battle goes to Red from Pallet Town!"

"We did it Pidgeotto!" Red cheered hugging his Pidgeotto as the Thompson Sisters all hugged Red.

"Congratulations Red," Brock said presenting the Boulder Badge, "You deserve to win the Boulder Badge. You're a worthy Opponent and you battled with honor."

"Thank you Brock." Red Said accepting the Boulder Badge, "This battle was not easy."

"You can say that again." Reina and Rita said in unison before Vaporeon and Flareon rubbed up against their legs. In the Process their IPD badges fell out on the floor in full view of Brock.

"You're part of the IPD?" Brock asked seeing the badges.

"That's correct Brock." Reina said, "Looker made us official agents yesterday."

"And Officer Jenny even gave us full police powers." Rita added, "We impressed her by capturing Domino of Team Rocket and two days ago we even captured and arrested a Team Rocket Executive by the name of Aryanna."

"My angels! Allow be to take up this quest of justice with you! My cooking skills are amazing!" Brock declared one again grabbing Reina and Rita's hands, "I can have my brother take over the gym for me. To think of all the times we will share together while planting the seeds of justice and writing the story of our love to the heavens above!"

Pidgey and Spearow popped out of their poke balls and began pecking at Brock to bring him back to Earth. "Owwwwwwww!" Pidgeotto would've helped but he was winded.

"Well, we could use another cook in the group." Rose said, "Welcome to the Team Brock."

"Just be sure you're up for this Brock." Sara advised.

"OUCH! OUCH! No sweat!" Brock yelled as the bird Pokémon continued pecking him, "OUCH! OUCH! EASY ON THE FACE!"

"Alright Pidgey enough," Reina said, "Return."

"Brock's got the message now," Rita added calling her Spearow back.

Brock sighed in relief as Reina and Rita recalled their Pokémon.

"Thanks. I'll get packed and meet you by the Pokémon Center." Brock said sighing in relief.

Over at the Pokémon Center Red and the Girls were discussing the recent battle with Brock while waiting for their Pokémon to recover.

"I've got to say Red," Rose smiled, "That was the finest battle we ever saw in our lives."

"Thanks for the compliment Rose." Red spoke warmly.

"Well now that we defeated Brock and he's going to be traveling with us this gives us a chance to plan our next move." Reina said.

"We should head east to Cerulean City," Sara suggested, "That's where the next Pokémon Gym is. The Gym Leader there will be a tougher opponent than Brock was."

"Speaking of Brock here he comes now." Rose said as the Nurse Joy finished healing up their Pokémon.

"There you go everyone," Nurse Joy said as Pikachu hopped off her shoulder and on to Red's shoulder, "Your Pokémon are all healed up and ready to go."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Red graciously said as Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon and Umbreon walked beside Nurse Joy. Each of them had Pikachu riding on their backs and they were enjoying the bonding.

Brock then entered the Pokémon Center with a backpack full of camping equipment.

"Hello everyone," Brock called, "I'm ready to join you on your quest."

"Thanks Brock but you might want to let Nurse Joy check on your Pokémon first." Rita advised.

Brock then saw Nurse Joy and he rushed right over to her holding her hands.

"Nurse Joy," Brock called, "Your healing hands are a soft as ever and you're angelic appearance makes my heart flutter. Perhaps you can impart some of your gentle love and care upon my Pokémon."

"Uh…thank you," Nurse Joy said, rather confused.

"And perhaps once you heal my Pokémon you can help heal the loneliness in my…" Brock continued before Rose pulled his ear.

"Let's go before you say anything else, Romeo." Rose pointed out, dragging Brock away by the ear.

"Hyaaaaaah!" he squealed, blushing.

"Aside from Brock's romance speech/pass on the Nurse…can you please give his Pokémon a full check-up?" Rita asked.

"Sure thing, right away," Nurse Joy said as Rita handed her the Poke Balls containing Brock's Geodude and Onix.

After about an hour Nurse Joy returned with Brock's Geodude and Onix inside their Poke balls. Rose was prepared to restrain Brock in case he did something stupid.

"Good news Brock," Nurse Joy replied, "Your Geodude and Onix have fully recovered."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Brock said, running up to Nurse Joy before holding her hands once again, "Perhaps now you can help heal me of my…." Brock groaned as Rose pulled him by the ear once again. "Hyaaaaaaaah!"

"Let's go before she needs an ice pack." Rose retorted dragging Brock away by the ear once again.

"Thanks for the help, Nurse Joy." Red smiled as he and Pikachu followed Brock and Rose with the rest of the Thompson Sisters and their Pokémon following behind.

The group was now hiking along Route 3 as they made their way towards Cerulean City. They were currently enjoying the pleasant weather and admiring the sunny day. Red and the Thompson Sisters also battled some of the local trainers along the way and the Pokémon enjoyed the experience and were getting even stronger.

"So Brock what can we expect here on Route 3?" Reina asked.

"Well according to the guide book we should be coming up on Mt. Moon in a moment," Brock said reading the guide book.

"What's so famous about Mt. Moon?" Red asked.

"Mt. Moon is said to be home to a legendary meteor that crashed into the mountain during prehistoric times," Sara said explaining, "The Meteor that crashed into the mountain was in fact a giant Moon Stone."

"And the Mountain is even famous for having Clefairy," Brock said, picking up where Sara left off, "But nobody has ever seen a Clefairy since they're very rare."

The group continued their hike until they came upon a Pokémon Center Right near Mt. Moon itself. Before they could go in however they heard a ruckus outside.

"Stop thieves," A loud voice shouted, "Give back those apples."

"What was that about?" Rose asked and as if on cue two girls ran by with an older female behind them.

"I'd say we've got a few thieves on the loose," Rita asked before the two girls ran back and hid behind Sara and Reina with the older female hot on their tail. She looked to be the keeper of a nearby stand and she was very cross.

"Excuse me what's going on here?" Rose asked the stand owner.

"Those two thieves behind you stole a sack of apples I was going to sell." The owner said pointing to the two girls hiding behind Reina and Sara.

Red, Brock, and the Thompson Sisters could see that the two girls in question looked like they were 11 years old. They were wearing nothing but tattered rags and looked like they've been on the streets for most of their lives and if one paid close attention they could tell that the girls were wearing nothing but diapers under those rags. The two girls had knock out bodies for girls so young. The girls had gorgeous, firm and natural C cup breasts, and attractive curves. The two girls also had messy and wild black hair that went down to their knees.

One of the girls looked like she was Hispanic with brown eyes. She looked to be a timid girl but her eyes held some flicker of hope.

The other girl looked like she was Japanese with traces of African American in her. She had brown eyes and she had a tough personality but if one looked close enough they could see that she had painful memories of the past.

"Look if this is about apples then we'll gladly pay for them," Reina said handing over some money to the Owner, "This should cover the bill."

The Owner looked at the money and she saw that it was enough to cover the apples that the two girls had taken.

"All right. I'll let this go, but if I ever catch them stealing from me again I will have them thrown behind bars," The owner said furiously before leaving.

"Let's get you two to your parents," Rose said, "What do you say?"

The two girls clung tighter to Reina and Sara before the Hispanic girl spoke up.

"We don't have any parents," the Hispanic girl said, "They died and we were orphans on the streets."

"Oh gosh. That's terrible," Brock said as his older brother instinct kicked in, "How did they die?"

"They were beaten to death by Team Rocket just because they freed some Pokémon from their grip," The Japanese/African American girl stated, "By the way my name is Yukie and this is Maria. We met each other 6 years ago and we've been living on the street together ever since."

"A kind lady usually lets us stay with her and she does her research as well." The Hispanic girl now identified as Maria spoke, "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes we would." Red said as Maria and Yukie led the group to a woman with red hair and green eye. She was standing near the entrance to Mt. Moon.

They could see that the woman was wearing a lab coat and had long blue hair and a maternity Dress which meant that she was pregnant.

"Hello there Maria and Yukie," The researcher said, "I see you brought along friends."

"Well we just met but my name is Red and this is my friend Pikachu," Red said as his Pikachu spoke up, "I'm training to be a Pokémon Master."

"I'm Reina Thompson and these are my sisters Rita, Rose, and Sara," Reina said, "And this is our friend Brock."

"Hello my name is Brock," Brock introduced himself, "I'm travelling with Red and the Thompson Sisters so I can become a Pokémon Breeder."

Rita, Rose, and Sara then introduced themselves and their Pokémon as well before the researcher spoke up.

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Luna," Luna said, "I'm researching the origins of Mt. Moon, the moon stone, and the effect they have on the Pokémon in the area."

"That's very interesting miss Luna," Rose responded, "So were you about to leave for your expedition?"

"As a matter a fact I was just about to head into Mt. Moon again," Luna spoke, "Would you all like to come along?"

"Yes Please." The group all said in unison as they walked into the cave. Red Brock and their Pokémon walked behind the girls and just as they were about to enter some massive boulders began falling and heading toward them.

"It's an avalanche!" Rita shouted. "Everybody into the Cave."

Luna, Maria, Yukie, the Thompson Sisters and their Pokémon managed to get inside the Cave before the boulders sealed off the entrance but Brock, Red and Red's Pikachu were stuck outside.

"This is terrible we need to get some back up." Red said, "What do we do Brock?"

"You go to the Pokémon Center for help," Brock said taking action, "I'll have Geodude and Onix Clear away the rocks."

"What am I supposed to tell Nurse Joy if I see her?" Red questioned,

"Tell her that a pregnant lady who's in her ninth month is trapped in a cave in and we need medical attention." Brock declared, "Now get going."  
Red nodded as he and Pikachu headed back to the Pokémon Center as fast as they could.

Brock had summoned Geodude and Onix and was about to order them to break through the rock but just before he could he and his Pokémon heard some singing.

"That sounds very pleasant," Brock said as he felt drowsy and stated to go to sleep. Onix and Geodude were feeling sleepy. The source of the singing revealed itself to be a Clefairy that was working on its singing ability.

Meanwhile, Luna, Yukie, Maria, and the Thompson sisters were trapped in the cave and so were their Pokémon but they were otherwise alright.

"So what do we do now?" asked Rita.

"Well let's hang around for a bit and wait till help comes," said Reina kicking back.

"Good thinking." said Sara.

"Yeah Red-kun won't let us down!" said Rose.

"I hope you girls are-" Luna started to say till she gasped and placed her hands on her oversized belly.

"You okay Luna?" asked Yukie.

"Is the baby coming?" asked Maria.

"I think it might be Braxton Hicks. I'm not due till next week." said Luna.

"Let us be the judge of that. Our mom's a pro midwife and she taught us all she knows!" said Reina before she and her sisters looked her over.

"The baby's head is down." said Rita.

"She's open at 2." said Rose after checking her cervix.

"Is that bad?" asked Luna before she felt another pain.

"It may be any hour." said Reina.

"I think you girls are jumping the-" Luna started to say before she felt a pop before looking under her to see a puddle between her feet. "My water broke!"

"Crunch time, girls!" said Reina before she and her sisters stripped down to their underwear.

"What are you doing?" asked Yukie.

"Making a place for the baby to lay in." said Rose.

"I was hoping to do a water birth," said Luna.

"That can be arranged," said Sara before throwing a Poke ball, "Go Sandshrew."

From the Poke ball emerged a Sandshrew much to the surprise of the other girls in the area. . Rita pointed her Pokedex as Dexter found Sandshrew's information.

Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.

"Okay but I still don't know how Sara got her hands on a Sandshrew," Reina pointed out.

"I captured it just before we met Maria and Yukie," Sara explained before turning to her Sandshrew, "Sandshrew dig out a large circle."

Sandshrew did what Sara said and dug a big hole in the area. It was a circular hole big enough to fit all the girls and seven more people.

"Vaporeon use Water Gun," Reina commanded.

"Vapor!" Vaporeon fired its water gun in the hole until it was filled with water.

"Now its your turn Flareon," Rita said and was about to start before Rose interupted

"Hold it sis," Rose pointed out, "Did you even teach Flareon any fire type attack at all?"

"Of course I did. Flareon, use Flamethrower."

"Flare," Flareon fired a Flamethrower at the water. It took a while for the Water to heat up but it rose to a perfect temperature.

"I thought Flareon couldn't learn Flamethrower by leveling up." Sara said.

"He can't but I managed to teach him with help of a Move Tutor while we were at the Hotel yesterday." Rita explained.

"Clever thinking sis," Reina grinned.

"You girls sure do think of everything." said Luna.

"We try. Now let's get you naked." said Reina.

"All the way?" asked Luna.

"Yep. Our mom said that first contact between mother and child should be skin to skin." said Sara before they helped Luna undress and while they did they saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear which explained the large puddle between her legs.

"So do I get in the water now?" asked Luna.

"Not yet. You need to have a good contraction pattern going and your cervix needs to be halfway opened first." said Rita.

"I wish the father's still alive to see this." said Luna.

"We'll talk about that later. You've been to Lamaze class?" asked Reina. Luna nodded. "Start the exercises once you feel the contractions. Rose, Sara, walk her around some." the 2 sisters nodded and left with the mother to be.

"I hope Luna's gonna be alright!" said a worried Yukie.

"She's never been this hurt before!" said a concerned Maria.

"We'll make that pain go away." said Rita.

"Yeah. She'll be better before you know it!" said Reina. Hours later the walking trio came back.

"OW! GET THIS FUCKING KID OUT OF ME! THAT ASSHOLE MAN OF MINE TOOK THE EASY WAY OUT!" screamed Luna.

"I say she's ready." said Rita. Reina checked Luna's cervix.

"I'll say. She's at 10!" she said before they helped Luna in the water.

"May I push now?" the mother-to-be asked as Reina changed into an Ocean Blue Strapless Bikini and got between her legs.

"Next contraction, go right ahead." said Rose. Luna started pushing.

"The head's out!" said Reina 20 pushes later.

"I'm so tired." moaned Luna.

"Then just think of what you'll have when this is all over." said Rita. At that Luna pushed with all her might and soon a baby's cry filled the cave.

"It's a handsome boy." said Reina.

"What are you going to name him?" Sara asked curiously.

Luna thought for a minute as she held the baby to her breast as the child began to suckle on her left nipple. "I'm going to name him Jason." The newborn baby known as Jason suckled on his mother's breast happily.

"Hey, I think he likes the name," Rita giggled as Luna continued nursing the baby. By now the Thompson Sisters had already put their clothes back on before Brock, Geodude, and Onix appeared.

"Professor Luna how are you feeling." Brock asked.

"A little tired, but I'll be okay." Luna said before Reina's Eevee and Rita's Eevee burst from their Poke Balls.

"Eevee what's wrong." Reina and Rita both said before Professor Luna's pockets began to glow and the Eevee began to shiver and glow until they both evolved into their newest forms.

"Oh wow my Eevee has evolved into a Shiny Leafeon!" Rita exclaimed at her new shiny green-leafed fox Pokémon. She pointed her Pokedex to find out more about her new Leafeon.

"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant."Dexter's voice spoke.

"And my Eevee has evolved into a Shiny Glaceon!" Reina happily exclaimed as she marveled at the new shiny sky blue-furred fox Pokémon. Reina pointed her Pokedex to find out more about Glaceon.

"Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles."Dexter's voice spoke.

"This is a surprise; I guess that the two pieces of the Moss Stone and the Icy Rock I brought from the Sinnoh Region must have caused your Pokémon to evolve." Professor Luna said before Rose's Kakuna and Sara's Metapod burst from their Poke Balls.

"Well, it looks like the surprises are just beginning," Rose said before their Pokémon began to evolve into their final forms.

"And, it looks like your Pokémon have evolved into a Butterfree and a Beedrill," said Red who had returned with Nurse Joy.

"Is everyone okay, Red told me what happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Were all fine Nurse Joy, but I think Professor Luna needs your assistance." Reina said motioning to Professor Luna and her newborn child.

"Oh my, well we had better get the two of you back to the Pokémon center." Nurse Joy said to Professor Luna who full heartedly agreed with her.

"Wait, we're coming too." Maria and Yukie said together before getting up to leave with Nurse Joy and Professor Luna.

"Are you all going to be okay?" Professor Luna asked the Thompson sisters, Red and Brock.

"What do you think?" Red said with a smile as Professor Luna smiled back before taking her leave along with Nurse Joy and the two orphans.

"It's late, what do you say we stop here and get some rest for the night?" Brock proposed.

"Sounds good to me." Rita said and the others agreed with him. Soon afterwards, Red, Brock, and the Thompson Sisters all fell asleep peacefully with their Pokémon.

Later that night. Leafeon, Vaporeon, and Espeon felt someone nudging them trying to wake them up. They opened their eyes to see Flareon, Glaceon, and Umbreon in front of them. They motioned for the three female Pokémon to follow them.

The female Eeveelutions followed the three male Eeveelutions through a tunnel. Eventually the Eeveelutions arrived at the heart of Mt. Moon where the moon was in full view. The female Eeveelutions marveled at the surroundings.

There were tons of Clefairy floating around a large grayish-silver stone and they were singing in a beautiful tune. Couple that with the fact that the moonlight radiated off of the lake and shone brightly and it all added up to a beautiful site.

The female Eeveelutions were astonished at the beautiful site before the male Eeveelutions stood beside and began to affectionately nuzzle their partners with Flareon nuzzling Leafeon, Glaceon nuzzling Vaporeon, and Umbreon nuzzling Espeon.

The female Eeveelutions purred affectionately and returned the nuzzling before Vaporeon got an idea. The female Eeveelutions led the male Eeveelutions over to the lake before Vaporeon whispered something in Glaceon's ear. Understanding what Vaporeon wanted Glaceon used Ice Beam to freeze the lake.

The Eeveelutions all purred in delight as they walked out onto the frozen lake and began to skate on it like an ice ring. The only one who was hesitant to get onto the lake was Flareon who as a fire type was afraid of melting the ice, but after some encouragement from Leafeon, he finally stepped on the ice which surprisingly didn't melt from its touch.

The six Eeveelutions had the fun of their lives skating on the ice. Glaceon and Vaporeon did a beautiful dance together like the skaters in the Winter Olympics. Umbreon and Espeon danced circles around each other. And Leafeon and Flareon went for a simple romantic skate around the icy lake.

Afterwards the three Eeveelution couples lay cuddling next to each other with their respective partners as they listened to the sound of the Clefairy singing and watched the beautiful moon shine brightly. All was quiet and peaceful, but little did they know that peace was about to be broken by the sound of a certain trio of thieves.

The thieves dropped in with ropes before descending down to where the moon stone was. They wore white uniforms with the letter R on the front, one was a male with blue hair while the other was a female with long red hair in the shape of a crescent and the third was a Meowth which to the surprise of the Pokémon could walk like a human.

"All right, so there it is," The male said, "The moon stone. Once we get it the boss will be impressed with us. What do you think?"

"The Moon stone's as pretty as I am," The female, known as Jessie, commented, "Perhaps we can collect a few shards and use it to power up some of our Pokémon. Perhaps we can even use it on Meowth."

"Meeeowth! Speaking of Pokémon, look over there," the Meowth said pointing at all the Clefairy that were dancing about the moon stone, "And take a look over there."

"Oooooh!" The two other thieves looked to see the six Eeveelutions still skating about on the frozen lake.

"James, Meowth, let's get those Pokémon!" The red haired thieve said as she took out a net bazooka and captured the first bunch.

"Right, Jessie!" the blue haired thieve, James said doing the same with the second bunch.

"Let's get out of here while the getting's good!" Meowth said and the trio ran for it but before they could an Ice Beam and a Flamethrower stopped them.

"Who did that?" Jessie snapped as some of her hair was roasted.

"Uh, Jessie I think we have a bit of a problem," James said pointing to the six Eeveelutions as they all chattered in their languages at them.

"Oh look its six shiny Eeveelutions," Jessie said with stars in her eyes, "Let's get them."

The Eeveelutions all barked back at them and Flareon tossed another Flamethrower at the trio.

"Uh guys Flareon's saying we better let these Clefairy go or else," Meowth translated seeing the look on Flareon's face.

"Or else what?" Jessie laughed as she and James pointed at them.

"Koffing! Smog attack," James said summoning Koffing.

"Koffing," Koffing bellowed as it sent out a smog attack covering the entire area in smoke.

The Eeveelutions all started coughing at the smog while the Trio made their getaway. When the smog vanished they saw that the Moonstone also vanished along with all the Clefairy.

The six Eeveelutions all chattered to go get their trainers and tell them what happened.

Back with Red, Brock, and the Thompson Sisters the six of them were sleeping peacefully and so were the five Pikachu. They were dreaming happily when suddenly they heard chattering and then felt their faces being slobbered. They son came to the conclusion that the six Eeveelutions had woken them and the Pikachu up.

"Ugh, who turned out the sun?" Rita asked as she clearly didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night.

"I think the Pokémon are trying to tell us something," Brock said as Vaporeon, Glaceon, Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, and Leafeon all chattered about what happened earlier.

"Umbreon says that and the other Eeveelutions saw a trio of thieves earlier stealing the moon stone and the Clefairy," Rose said.

"Thieves?" Red asked, "What did they look like?"

"Vaporeon and Glaceon say that one of the thieves was a Meowth that spoke like a human and walked on two legs," Reina said after translating what Vaporeon and Glaceon said.

Red and his Pikachu had a pretty good idea who it was. "It's THOSE guys. Follow us, everyone," Red said, "Brock see if you can get Onix or Geodude to go after the thieves from Underground."

"Got it," Brock said sending out Onix and Geodude before telling them to go underground while everyone else rolled up the sleeping bags and followed the Eeveelutions to the last place they saw the Moon Stone. Little did they know that the two orphans they befriended earlier were also following behind them.

Meanwhile with Jessie, James and Meowth they were enjoying their getaway as they were sledding down the Eastern Side of Mt. Moon with the Clefairy and the Giant Moon Stone.

"We are so gonna be good with the boss!" Jessie said

"He could promote us!" James cheered

"And I might get to be on his lap!" Meowth said with glee.

"HOLD IT!" Said a voice, the trio turned to see Red, Brock and the Thompson sisters.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Jessie asked.

"The name's Reina Thompson and these are my sisters Rita, Rose and Sara." Reina introduced

"The name's Red Ketchum and I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master!" said Red.

Brock then introduced himself. "I'm Brock Slate the leader of the Pewter Gym."

"Thanks," Meowth sneered as a Stage rose up with the trio getting ready for their motto. A huge stage was created out of thin air.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie

"And make it double!" exclaimed James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!

"MEOWTH! Dat's right!" Meowth finished.

"Whatever," said Sara.

"You guys are something awful," Rose added.

"Most overrated act I've ever seen," Reina said.

"Beyond overrated: hopelessly terrible," Rita replied.

"The verdict is in: you guys suck," Red said, with two thumbs down and a smug look on his face.

"HEY! WE WORKED LONG AND HARD OVER THAT!" Jessie complained.

"Sorry. But the tribe has spoken."

"Did you say Team Rocket?" said Rita.

"Yep," James said,

Reina and Rita showed their badges. "In the name of the IPD you clowns are under arrest!" Reina said.

"Aw, isn't that cute! The little girls want to play cops and robbers," Jessie said mocking them.

"Well at least we look better then you old hag!" Rita exclaimed.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!"

"She has a point you skank," Rose added.

Sara laughed while adding, "You smell worse than a Grimer or Muk."

"I TOOK A BUBBLE BATH YESTERDAY!" Jessie yelled.

"Right keep telling yourself that," Reina said, waving her off.

Rita went on. "Meowth smells better than you and I bet he has more talent."

"The cop twerpettes do have a point. I did master speaking English and pay day at the same time," he explained.

Jessie took out a fan. "You girls don't understand my great beauty." She opened the fan with a flick of the wrist, James playing a little shamisen. "I spend countless hours getting to look this way. I gave this face the best of care. I work out many hours of the day. Men from all over come to see a beauty queen such as me!" The girls fell over laughing as James intentionally played out of tune to nothing.

Brock had seen enough. "Onix! Attack and disable that sled."

Onix popped up from underground and disabled the sled causing the Moon Stone to be free from the Sled and Team Rocket to fall on their butts. "THAT TEARS IT! Ekans, let's go!" Jessie said.

"Zubat! Come on out."

Red was confused at the sight and asked, "Where did you get Zubat?"

"I captured it just before we entered Mt. Moon."

"Seriously?" Rose asked.

"Koffing! Go," James said.

"Espeon! You go, too," Sara responded.

"Ekans, use wrap!"

"Onix, use Rock Polish followed by Tackle," Brock commanded as Onix polished itself first before delivering a powerful Tackle at a high speed knocking out Ekans.

"Koffing! Use Toxic." James said.

"Koffing!" Koffing chattered throwing toxic Sludge at Onix.

"Espeon, use Confusion," Sara command as Espeon fired a powerful confusion attack at Koffing knocking it out in one blow.

"Pikachu Thundershock now," Red and the Thompson Sisters declared in unison .

"Pikachuuuuu!" The five Pikachu shouted in unison before shocking Team Rocket sending them flying.

"Beaten by a bunch of smart alecky brats!" Jessie cried.

"Those kids do have a lot of powerful Pokémon," James remarked.

"Yeah, the boss might like them," said Meowth.

Jessie was committed. "Then let's vow to chase them till we win. And I'll give those girls a spanking they'll never forget!"

James concurred. "Here, hear!"

Same with Meowth. "I'm with you! But until then…"

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they all said with a ding.

As soon as the group saw Team Rocket Blasting off Officer Jenny arrived followed by Maria and Yukie.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Yukie.

"What's going on here?" Officer Jenny questioned.

"Officer Jenny, surely you remember us when we captured Domino." Rita asked as the officer didn't recognize her.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you that was my first cousin you met," Officer Jenny said, explaining "She's the Officer Jenny in Viridian City. I'm the Officer Jenny of Pewter City.

"That explains a lot," Reina spoke.

"Officer Jenny!" Brock said before running over and grabbing her hands gently, "The way you handle yourself is very inspiring to us all!"

"Thanks. I think." Jenny said with a sweatdrop.

"Let us go together on a mission to uphold love & justice all around! And write our love to the heavens! And then…and then…" Brock declared before Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Spearow began pecking him as usual, "HYAAAAAAAAAH! OW! OW! EASY ON THE FACE!"

"What a strange guy." Jenny said.

"I'll tell you what's strange," Sara said, "Pidgey and Pidgeotto using peck. They can't learn that move naturally."

"Perhaps pecking at Brock has caused them to learn how to do it and they don't even know it," Rose suggested, "So I guess in a way Brock's actually helping."

"I'm glad to be of service ladies, ow!" Brock said before yelling "Ow, now please do something, ow!"

"Pidgey, return," Reina said recalling Pidgey back to her pokeball.

"Pidgeotto, return," Red said calling Pidgeotto back to his pokeball.

"Spearow, enough, you made your point," Rita stated recalling Spearow much to Brock's relief.

"Just how did you find us anyway?" Rose asked.

"These two orphans were following you and they led me right to you," Officer Jenny said as Maria and Yukie appeared.

"Oh," she said, going to them. "How would you two like to join us?" They both smiled at her. She giggled. That was an affirmative…yes.


	5. The Tomboyish Mermaid

**The Tomboyish Mermaid **

It was still night time at Mt. Moon and the stars were still shining after Team Rocket's crushing defeat. Currently our heroes were preparing to camp out on the mountain before continuing on to Cerulean City.

"What a night, I never thought we'd have one like this," Red said after he helped pitch the three tents, "Battling Team Rocket took a lot more out of us then we thought."

"At least we saved the Clefairy and stopped them from stealing the moon stone," Rita reminded, "That should count for something."

"All we did was send them blasting off," Rose stated, "They could be back at any time and catch us off guard or with our pants down. We need to be ready."

"If they ever do come back then we'll be ready to face them," Sara piped up, "Besides out battles against other trainers are making us and our Pokémon stronger."

The Pokémon chattered in unison as they all agreed with what Sara said about the group getting stronger as a whole.

"Speaking of growing stronger I think we're all getting better in that department, not just in tactics but also in numbers," Reina pointed out, We have two new members of our group and they're fitting in well with us but for some reason Maria and Yukie are hiding something from us. It's almost as if they have a secret and they don't want us to know yet."

"That could be possible, don't forget they used to live with Professor Luna," Brock said as his elder brother instincts kicked in, "There's also the fact that Maria and Yukie lived on the streets as orphans so it's very possible they may not want to talk about their pats yet."

"Brocks right," Red said, "Maria and Yukie will tell us when they're ready. In the meantime, let's get some sleep."

Brock and the Thompson girls all agreed with Red's suggestion as they turned in for the night. Their Pokémon all cuddled up and hit the sack to get some rest. Maria and Yukie however were still awake and sitting next to Rose's Beedrill, Sara's Butterfree, Rita's Spearow, and Reina's Pidgey. Red's Pidgeotto was fast asleep as the two orphans talked about recent events.

"This is it Maria," Yukie said, "We're finally going to see the world beyond Mt. Moon and Pewter City."

"We're also betting the chance to be part of a family again," Maria spoke but as she did she heard the sound of running water before it stopped, "Provided our little problem doesn't become an issue before we tell the others about it."

"If you mean how both of us have little to now control of our own bladders and having to wear diapers 24/7 because of it then that could be an issue. However, if Red, Brock, and the Thompson Sisters are true friends and care about us then they'll understand our situation and accept it."

Maria nodded at Yukie's logic as the two orphans removed their rags and used them as bedding.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth were in Cerulean city. They were inside a store well after hours planning their next scheme.

"I can't believe the boss was so forgiving after we blew it with the moon stone heist," James spoke.

"Considering we actually told him who stopped us, he was very shocked and he actually told us that our primary objective was to chase the Thompson Sisters and if possible capture their Pokémon," Meowth pointed out, "If I didn't know better I'd say that the boss is afraid of the Thompson family."

"That does sound a bit odd but would he really be afraid of a bunch of kids?"

Jessie had heard what James and Meowth were saying and she decided it was time to speak up, "As hard as it is to believe, the boss is afraid of the Thompson family. He's more afraid of them than any member of Team Rocket knows."

James and Meowth were stunned and shocked as soon as Jessie said that.

"Jessie, are you sure?" Meowth asked, "That seems a bit much for you to say considering this is the boss we're talking about."

"What I'm about to tell you is classified information. Nobody else in Team Rocket is supposed to know about this other than myself," Jessie said, "When my Mother, Miyamoto, was in Team Rocket during the days when Madame Boss was in charge 3 years ago all of her plans were stopped by a meddling trainer by the name of Drake Thompson."

"Drake Thompson?" James asked, "As in the eldest child of the Thompson Family?"

"The very same, he and his relatives stood in the way of every scheme she ever planned before Drake finally defeated her in a Pokémon Battle. My mother saw the entire thing happen right before her eyes."

"You mean to say that your Mother saw Madame Boss lose to Drake Thompson?" Meowth said, "And now we lost to his sisters?"

"Now I see why the boss is so afraid," James stated, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to steal this vacuum and hose as well and when the time is right we'll attack the Cerulean Gym and then all not only all the Pokémon but the Thompson Siblings Pokémon as well."

The Team Rocket Trio maliciously laughed quietly as they planned their big scheme.

In another part of the city another scene was taking place. Officer Jenny was moaning in pleasure as she was having the time of her life. She was having sex with a young man who was well built and was as healthy as a Tauros in the prime of its life.

"Oh Drake that feels so good," Officer Jenny moaned wrapping her legs around Drake as he continued fucking her brains out with his well-endowed manhood, "Fuck me more, keep going."

"I'm so close Officer Jenny," Drake said a she was close to bursting point, "I can't hold it any longer."

Drake released his love juice inside Officer Jenny. He released so much that she looked like she was stuffed to the brim and almost swelled slightly. He then continued leaving his manhood deep inside her until he was sure that he emptied his huge balls deep inside her. There was no doubt that she'd be giving birth to another Officer Jenny or more in about nine months from now.

"How do you do it?" Officer Jenny asked with Drake's cock still inside her, "That felt so good."

"I'm a master of making beautiful girls feel good in bed," Drake spoke with a low toned Alec Baldwin voice, "beautiful girls like yourself."

Drake then stroked Officer Jenny's beautiful body to drive home his point as Officer Jenny sighed happily. She fell asleep right in Drake's strong arms and with his impressive manhood buried deep in her core.

Early next morning Red and Pikachu woke up to go catch some more Pokémon. Red's Pidgeotto and Butterfree were also awake and ready while the rest of the group was still sleeping. Well most of them anyway. Red could see Yukie and Maria stirring from their sleep inside their own tent and that Reina's Pidgey and Rita's Spearow were cuddling around Maria while Sara's Butterfree and Rose's Beedrill were cuddling around Yukie. He could tell that Maria and Yukie were starting to wake up but he didn't notice that they were wearing just their diapers due to the lack of light at the time. He and his three Pokémon headed in to go catch some more Pokémon.

"Good morning Yukie," Maria said softly, "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well and I can only assume you got a good sleep as well," Yukie replied, "Red's going off to catch some more Pokémon. What do say we go follow him?"

Maria and Yukie followed Red into the cave of Mt. Moon. They didn't notice that Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgey, and Spearow were following them nor did they notice that they were in just their diapers. The two girls found Red and his Pokémon doing battle with a wild Geodude. Well more like Pikachu was battling the Geodude while Pidgeotto and Butterfree were watching and paying attention.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack and then follow up with Iron Tail," Red said.

"Pika," Pikachu shouted rushing towards Geodude with a Quick Attack before hitting it with an Iron Tail weakening it greatly.

"Red's doing great out there," Yukie said, "He's got this won."

"Now all he has to do is use the right Poke Ball and he'll capture Geodude," Maria commented as Red took out a Dusk Ball.

"This Dusk Ball that Rose gave me should work. Especially since we're in a cave," Red said tossing the dusk ball at the weakened Geodude. The ball sucked Geodude inside and shook for a bit before stopping showing that Geodude was captured.

"Red did it," Maria cheered but not loud enough to draw Red's attention, "He's amazing and wonderful. He's a professional."

"Red has the makings of being an excellent trainer but the wild Pokémon and the Trainers we'll face in the future will only get harder," Yukie commented before noticing that Red was going into battle against a wild Paras with his Pidgeotto, "Maria come on. Red's gonna catch another wild Pokémon."

"Really what Pokémon is he going to catch and where is it?"

"It's a Paras, a Bug/Grass type Pokémon and I don't want to miss this. If we're lucky we might even see Red catch a Clefairy or a Zubat before we leave."

Maria and Yukie followed Red as the four Pokémon that followed them returned to Reina Rita Rose and Sara while they were all unaware of another set of familiar faces that were watching them.

The two orphans continued following Red into the cave as the two sets of eyes revealed themselves as a pair of Pikachu. The Pikachu seemed to be drawn to Maria and Yukie as they followed them. Spearow, Pidgey, Butterfree, and Beedrill wanted to follow but they could tell that the two girls would be in good hands with the Pikachus

Maria and Yukie continued following the path till they saw Red again. This time he was battling a wild Zubat and a wild Paras with his Butterfree and Pidgeotto.

"Looks like red is gonna win another battle," Yukie said watching interested, "This should be fun to see."

"Pidgeotto use Peck attack," Red said as Pidgeotto used Peck to damage Zubat. It was still flying but it did get hit hard. Maria was watching confused as she never thought Pidgey or its evolved forms could learn Peck.

"I thought Pidgey and its evolved form Pidgeotto can't learn peck naturally," Maria said, "Could this Pidgeotto have been bred with a Fearow as its father?"

"I don't think so Maria. Remember Pidgey's evolution family and Spearow's evolution family don't get along that well and Red Just started as a Pokémon Trainer," Yukie replied, "I think that pecking Brock might be the reason. Remember, Red's Pidgeotto, Rita's Spearow, and Reina's Pidgey pecked him when he got hearts in his eyes for Officer Jenny to bring him back down to Earth."

"So the constant pecking of Brock has caused Pidgey and Pidgeotto to learn how to use Peck," Maria guessed before turning back to the battle. She and Yukie could see that Red already wore down the Zubat and prepared to capture it. He tossed a Dusk Ball at the weakened Zubat.

Red, Maria, Yukie, and the Pokémon watched as the Dusk Ball shook for a few moments before showing the capture was done.

"Alright I caught a Zubat," Red cheered before returning his attention to the Paras, "And now I'll catch a Paras. Butterfree Tackle."

Butterfree tackled the wild Paras weakening it and making it stagger a bit.

"Way to go," Red cheered, "Now use Confusion and follow it up with Sleep Powder."

Butterfree hit the Paras with a Confusion attack weakening it to the point of fainting but the Paras still stood its ground. Butterfree then let loose a cloud of white powder which caused Paras to get drowsy at first before falling asleep.

"Now is Red's chance," Maria said, "All he has to do is throw a Poke Ball and he'll have the Paras captured."

"Net ball go," Red said tossing the Net Ball at Paras which began shaking a bit before stopping after it sucked Paras inside. "Alright I caught a Paras!"

"Way to go Red," Yukie cheered as the same two Pikachu finally caught up to Maria and Yukie and began rubbing their legs. "Hello old friends."

Maria and Yukie picked up the Pikachu and began cuddling them. As they did so they didn't hear Red heading back to camp so they bolted from the cave with the two Pikachu in their arms barely making it before the sun rose. The two orphans managed to get back to their tent before the rest of the group noticed or even woke up but the two girls just noticed that they were wearing nothing but their diapers and that their rags were still on the ground next to the their tent.

"EEP!" both girls squeaked.

"It could be worse Yukie," Maria pointed out, "Somebody other than our Pikachu could've seen us naked except for our diapers and that could've been embarrassing."

"I can only imagine how embarrassing that would've been or could be," Yukie retorted, "I'm wetting myself over the thought of somebody having seen us like this."

Maria and Yukie were still holding their Pikachu as they spoke but what they didn't know was that Red and his Pikachu were about to do some early morning training with the Spearow that they captured on route 1. As Red didn't use Spearow during his Gym Battle with brock due to its short wingspan and sent it to Professor Oak's to get some exercise he wanted to see if Spearow had built up its strength at the lab and asked Professor Oak to transfer it back. Now that he did so Red had a full team of six Pokémon on him and his newly caught Paras was sent to Professor Oak's lab due to the rules of a trainer only carrying six Pokémon on them at one time.

"Spearow I choose you," Red said calling Spearow from his Poke ball. Butterfree was getting a rest inside the Net Ball he was caught in while Pidgeotto eyed the Spearow carefully knowing how bad its attitude towards other birds could be when let loose.

"Here we go!" said Rita sending out her Spearow to help with the training.

"This should be interesting to watch," Reina said as her Pidgey was also helping out with Training Red's Spearow. "I wonder what moves Spearow knows so far."

Rita didn't answer but watched the training instead. The four bird Pokémon were working on their Wing Attacks, Peck attacks, and their Quick Attacks. They even worked on their Agility and Double Team to build up their speed and dodge the Thundershocks that the three Pikachu sent at them in the event they needed to face any Electric type Pokémon. One of the Thundershock attacks went astray and hit the area that Maria and Yukie were standing in shocking them and exposing them in just their diapers for Red, Rita, Reina and their Pokémon to see.

"Pika?"

"Pika pika."

The Pikachu chatted quietly as Red, Reina, and Rita saw Maria and Yukie fried and wearing just their diapers. To make matters more complicated the two orphans peed right on the spot leaving a puddle between their feet before the trio as Red, Rita, Reina, and the Pokémon watched in stunned silence as the sound of running water and the orphans peeing was all that could be heard for about five minutes.

"I think we better do some shopping." said Rita.

"I second that," Reina said. "And I think I know where to begin."

"How do we start?" Red asked, "And where?"

"We are almost at Cerulean City right?" asked Rose.

"Rose where did you come from?" Rita asked, "And where are Sara and Brock?"

"I was looking for apples." said Rose.

"Okay that explains things," Reina said, "But what about Sara and Brock?"

"Brock's busy making breakfast," Sara said walking over, "And I was giving him a hand with it. So what did I miss?"

"Us losing our outfits!" said Maria.

"Not to mention, us being exposed for all to see!" Yukie said.

Sara could see that Maria and Yukie were naked save for their soaking wet diapers which were now starting to sag and drip. She didn't make a comment about that as she had an idea on where to start looking.

"I think that we might want to keep this to ourselves for the time being," Rose suggested. "We don't want to traumatize Maria and Yukie as it is by letting other people aside from Red, Brock, ourselves and our relatives know just yet."

"Could we get something to wear please?" asked Maria.

"We're getting cold and wet being in just our diapers," Yukie added.

Red and the Thompson Sisters all agreed with that idea as they guided the two orphans to camp where Brock was almost done making breakfast for the group.

"Hey guys breakfast is ready," Brock called cheerfully, "I've even got some Pokémon food freshly made as well. So who's ready to eat some grub?"

Red's senses kicked in at the mention of food and on cue he rushed over at what appeared to be lightning speed to the food. The Thompson sisters followed behind as the orphans somehow managed to keep up with them.

"It smells great Brock," red said as Brock served up a plate of the food he cooked, "What is it?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Reina asked as Red began munching away at his plate. "It tastes as good as it smells."

"It's a recipe that I've been working on," Brock answered as he, Red and the Thompson Sisters enjoyed breakfast, "It's ground meat formed into fresh steaks cooked with scrambled eggs and home fries."

"This is great Brock," Rita smiled eating from her own plate, "Mine is even spicy, just the way I like it. How did you manage to be such a great chef and Gym Leader?"

"The same way that my brother became a good trainer," Brock explained as the group of six began eating, "Through hard work, love, trust, and car for both skill in one's self as well as their Pokémon and never giving up no matter what the situation. That's how I became a great trainer and chef."

Maria and Yukie sat down as well and enjoyed a plate of Brock's cooking. They were so busy eating one of the better meals that they had in their life that they forgot they were nearly naked. The two orphans were wearing nothing but their diapers which were soaking wet and in full view of everyone in the group.

"We can't go in the city with those 2 having nothing to wear." said Red.

"You're right Red," Brock said, "Those two would draw too much attention in the state they're in."

"How are we gonna fix that?" asked Rita.

"We could give them bathrobes," Rose suggested.

"Do we have any?" asked Sara.

"I don't think so," Reina said, "But we do have spare dresses. Those could work."

"Let's get to work then." said Rita.

Maria and Yukie stood back as the four Thompson Sisters pulled out their Spare dresses. Reina had a spare dress in Icy Blue that was able to fit Maria while Sara had a spare dress in hot pink that was able to fit Yukie.

"COOL!" the rest of the gang said.

"Once we pack up we should be able to reach Cerulean City and then we'll pick out some clothes for Maria and Yukie," Red suggested.

"Pika pika."

"Not to mention face the Gym Leader," Rose said

"Well let's move out!" said Rita.

So the gang packed their bags, cleaned up their campsite and continued onwards to Cerulean City. The Pokémon also helped as well as they protected the group from any wild Pokémon that approached and they got stronger in the process as well. Eventually they found themselves right in Cerulean City.

"Let's hit the stores!" said Reina.

"You guys can go do that," Brock said, "I need to make a phone call and check on my brother to see how he's handling things at the Pewter City Gym."

Brock then left to go make his phone call leaving Red alone with the six girls.

"Well let's go check out the stores then," Sara said as Red and the Girls went to the stores. As they got to one of them however they saw crime scene tape outside a store and a large crowd of people surrounding it. They could see that Officer Jenny and her Growlithe were there and they also noticed a Jolteon, a Raichu, two Pikachu, a Plusle and a Minum along with a young back haired man who looked to be around age 19 standing next to a silky blonde haired girl wearing nothing but Rags.

"Well it looks like we get to see our brother Drake again," Rose smiled.

"You're right," Rita smiled, "Red you're gonna like having him help with your training."

"May as well." said Red.

The group of seven walked over to the scene where they had to ask people to move aside before they could talk to Officer Jenny and Drake.

"Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara," Drake said hugging each of his four sisters, "Long time no see so what brings you over here?"

"We could ask you the same thing big brother," Rita said. "What's going on?"

"There was a robbery last night," Officer Jenny said.

"Did the thieves steal any money?" Red asked knowing that was what thieves were usually after.

"No the odd thing was the thieves stole only a vacuum and a big hose," Drake said, "I'm thinking that whoever did this is planning something big."

"So, who the blond with you?" asked Reina.

"New girlfriend?" asked Rose.

"Newly adopted sister," Drake said, "She was an orphan on the streets of Viridian City until I took her in. It turns out there's a loophole allowing members of the IPD to adopt orphans as their siblings."

"AW!" gushed his sisters.

"Another orphan?" Maria asked quietly.

"Is that possible?" Yukie asked softly.

"Bad guys kill parents a lot." said Red.

The new orphan girl then noticed the group of six and felt a bit timid.

"Excuse me but who are you?" She asked quietly as her Pikachu, Plusle and Minum sat in her arms and shoulders respectively.

"4 of us are his biological sisters." said Rita.

"3 of us are his sisters' friends," Red said.

"Pika pika."

"Thank you for telling me this," The girl said before she froze slightly. The sound of running water could be heard but it was gentle yet quiet but it was long and lasted for about five minutes.

"I don't think she likes water." said Red.

"I don't think it's so simple Red," Rita said having an idea about the new girl's reason for freezing slightly.

"Pika?"

"Before we do say anything I think we should move to a less public location," Drake said as the group moved to one of the back alleys.

"Pika pika."

"So before we begin did we catch your name?" Rose asked the blonde.

"My name is Sasha," the blonde said.

"Cute." said Sara.

Sasha wasn't used to this much attention and on cue the running water began sounding again.

"PIKA?"  
"Call it a stretch but I think Sasha might share Maria and Yukie's condition," Red guessed.

"YIPE!" gasped Rita.

"Not so loud Rita," Drake said before turning to Sasha, "You can show them if you're ready."

Sasha was scared at first but then she lifted her rags to show the soaking wet diaper she had on. It was stained yellow and it began to leak.

"This is what Drake was taking about," Sasha said nervously, "I have a bladder condition that causes me to pee so much. I used to spend my days wearing nothing but diapers till I found this old rag. Every night when I slept I sometimes wet my diaper so much that it was completely soaked."

"You're not alone." said Maria.

"I'm not?" Sasha asked confused.

"No you're not Sasha," Yukie said.

Maria and Yukie then lifted their dresses showing their soaking wet diapers as well.

"I see." said Drake.

"Well we are going on a shopping trip after all," Rose said, "Care to join us?"

"I'd love to join you," Sasha said being happy for the first time in years.

"We'll help you find clothes that work for you Sasha," Red said kindly as the group headed to one of the stores. Maria Yukie and Sasha let their dresses down to hide their diapers as the three of them began bonding.

"Maybe we can find something better to wear than diapers!" said Maria.

"But with our bladder problems we'll be stuck in them," Yukie said, "And that's just during the day. At night we'll have to sleep in them."

"Let me guess you've got bedwetting issues too?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah." said both girls.

"How bad?" Sasha asked.

"Here" said Maria handing a paper.

"Here's my situation with bedwetting," Sasha said handing Yukie a paper.

"That bad huh?" asked Yukie.

"Yep want to hear it?" Sasha asked.

"We get the picture!" said both girls.

"Well if you three are done talking then we're here," Rose said as they arrived at the shopping mall. "This is the place."

"Being in a city with a Water Pokémon Gym, I'm sure there are great swimsuits!" said Sara.

"And that means great chances to turn heads," Rita said.

Reina was ecstatic at the idea of wearing a swimsuit and going to a water Pokémon Gym considering she herself also sought to be a great Water Pokémon Trainer and an Ice Pokémon Trainer.

"Better prepare yourself." Drake told Red.

"Why?" Red asked confused.

"TA DA!" said Reina coming out of a changing room wearing a swimsuit she picked. "What do you think Red-kun? Should I get this one?"

Red could see that Reina was in a blue Bright-on Spot Bikini top and matching swim briefs. The Bikini was hugging her curves gently as it showed off her incredible features.

"I think you look good in blue Reina," Red said honestly, "You should get that one."

"You bet." said the others.

"Thank you so much," Reina squealed before she changed back into her regular outfit, "I'm so getting this one now let's see what Rita can come up with."

Rita however was looking at a Red Floral Haiti Bikini Top with Matching Swim Fold Briefs and a Matching Swim Side tie.

'Let's try this one.' she thought before slipping it on.

Rita slipped on the top and Swim Fold Briefs first before she walked out in full view of her brother, Sisters, and friends.

"So how do I look Red?" Rita asked doing a little twirl.

"Beautiful!" said Red.

"And what do the rest of you have to say?" Rita asked.

The rest of them each held up a sign that said 10.

"This is with just the Swim Fold Briefs," Rita said before going in the changing room and putting on the Swim Side Tie and walking out, "So how do I look now?"

More 10 signs appeared.

"Then it's settled," Rita said changing back to her regular outfit, "I'm getting this bikini with both the accessories."

"Pika pika!"

"Hey Rose can you find a Bikini that suits you and matches your black hair streaks?" Red said.

"I think so! Said Rose putting on a bikini with yin and yang patterns. "TA DA!"

"Not bad but I think you should try something else on first," Rita said as Rose took the bikini off.

"You're right," Rose said putting on a Black Los Angeles Swim Brief and Los Angeles Bikini Top "so how do I look in this?"

"Kawaii!" said Rita.

"That's the bikini you should get," Sara said holding a sign with a 10 on it.

Red fainted.

"I think Red likes it," Reina said, "You should definitely get that."

"Very well then," Rose said, "Rita help me wake Red while Sara gets changed."

"Should we kiss him?" asked Rita.

"That could work," Sara said from in the fitting room, "You do it Rita."

"Thank you." said Rita before giving Red a long passionate kiss.

Red felt Rita kissing him before he awoke and returned the kiss with equal passion. They broke off the kiss just as Sara emerged wearing a Pink Kyoto Bikini Top with a Pink Kyoto Swim Brief.

"Wow sis you look great," Drake said taking in his younger sister's figure, "You could turn heads in that outfit."

"I'll say." said Red.

"You look sexy in that outfit Sara," Maria said.

"Nice choice," Yukie added.

"Great pick," Sasha spoke, "Is there another version of that outfit?"

"There is," Sara said changing into the Kyoto Swim Side Tie, "So how do you like me now?"

"You'd definitely give me some competition in a swim suit contest," Reina said, "And I'm the resident Water Pokémon Trainer among us."

Red fainted again.

"I took some training in CPR," Drake said, "Sara is there another outfit that goes with that Bikini?"

"Yes there is." Sara said putting on a pink Jersey Beach Dress before giving Drake a hand with waking Red.

"And that should do it," Rita said, "Sara kiss him this time."

"Will do." said Sara before letting Red have it.

Sara gave Red a long and deep French kiss which managed to wake him up.

"Pika."

Red woke up to see a fully clothed Sara wearing a pink Jersey Beach Dress.

"Is that an angel?" asked Red.

"That's one way of looking at it," Sara said kindly, "Perhaps I should sprout wings and literally become one."

"Well we've already gotten that now let's get some clothes for Maria, Yukie, and Sasha to wear," Rita said, "Fortunately our family is wealthy so we can get them an entire wardrobe and have it sent to Pallet Town."

"Yep and we're going to do something else for them," Reina said, "We're going to adopt them as our sisters."

"They deserve a loving home and we're going to provide that," Rose said.

"Pika pika."

"Our Pikachu love the idea and so do Raichu, Jolteon, Plusle and Minum," Drake said,

"I love having two more sisters," Sasha said giving Maria and Yukie a hug.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" the two orphans cried before hugging them.

The trio was so happy that they didn't notice they were wetting their diapers once again. This time they wet them so much they peed right through them and on to the floor.

""Cubby, cleanup at the changing rooms." came the store head's voice on the loud speakers.

"Perhaps we better pay for these and get out of here," Rose suggested as the group discretely left without anybody noticing them.

"Depends for sale!" a street vendor called.

"Hey there's a Street Vendor," Red said, "Selling Depends?"

"Howdy do! Howdy do! Howdy do!" said the vendor seeing them. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Calaboose Cal of the Calaboose Cal Super Depend Corporation of Costa Mesa Unova! No job too big, no job too small! When it comes to Depends I sell them all! You say you wet the floor a lot? Cal don't care! You say you have to wear diapers at your age? Cal don't care! You say you want to change all that? THAT'S WHEN CAL CARES!"

"This is a bit too oddly convenient," Rose said suspiciously.

Cal showed a permit.

"Okay we believe you," Sara said checking the permit, "This is authentic."

"Please excuse my sister," Drake said, "Sara has a good eye for spotting forgeries."

"Pika."

"IT means that Sara can spot a fake from a mile away," Rita said, "She has a good eye for detail. This is one of the reasons that Officer Jenny sometimes called us to help even before we became members of the IPD."

"So getting back to what you were saying," Reina said to Cal, "Do you have anything here that can help our sisters?"

"Sure I can!" said Cal before giving the details.

"This is just what Maria, Yukie, and Sasha need," Rose said. "So how much do you want for the entire stock?"

"Would this be a reasonable price?" asked Cal show a bill.

"This is very reasonable," Drake said seeing the bill, "Like we said our family has a lot of money."

"So would you like that in cash or Check?" Reina asked. "And can you take most of the stock to our house in Pallet Town without drawing too much attention?"

"Any is fine. Heck I also take most major credit cards!" said Cal.

"Then please allow me," Drake said handing him a credit card.

"Thank you." said Cal ringing the card up.

"You're welcome," Rita said as they took some of the stock, "Now get the rest of this back to Pallet Town and to our house."

"Here's the address and what entrance to use," Rose said handing Cal a paper, "We'll have the servants wait for you there."

"No sweat at all guys and gals, just leave it all to good ol Cal!" said Cal packing up.

"Let's get to the Pokémon Center," Reina said. "I read the map and fortunately for us it's located a walk away from the gym."

"May as well. Its late anyway." said Drake.

"Yep and we can get these three to try on their new purchases," Rita said.

"But weren't we gonna get them out of those Rags?" Sara reminded.

"'ll take them." said Drake.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, "Sara and I will come with you."

"But what about us?" Red asked, "We can help too."

"You three have a gym battle to rest for," Sara reminded. "Rose Drake and I don't."

"Sara's right Red," Rita said.

"Pika!"

"Very well then," Red said, "Let's get some rest."

Red, Rita, Reina and their Pokémon headed to the Pokémon Center while the others went to do some shopping.

"I know a good way to lull us to sleep." said Rita.

"And that would be?" Red asked.

"I think you know" said Rita with a wink.

"You're gonna love it," Reina also said with a wink as the twins took Red by the arms.

"Pika!"

While Reina, Rita, and Red were going to enjoy some quality time together, their siblings well Reina and Rita's siblings were taking Maria, Yukie and Sasha shopping for some new clothes.

"How about this one?" asked Rose.

"I'm not so sure about that one," Sasha said looking at it, "Maria might like it but I'm hoping for something that fits me."

"Let's try that rack over there." said Sara.

So the group went to a different rack where they found all sorts of dresses, most of which went well with Sasha's figure and were all frilly and soft.

"Now these dresses I like," Sasha said before she went to try one on.

"Stand by gang." said Rose.

"Knowing Sasha she's going to say the dress is perfect for her," Drake said as Sasha walked out of the room wearing a pink sleeveless frilly dress. The dress pretty much complimented her figure and it was frilly and came to her knees which meant if she bent over everyone could see she was wearing her soaking wet diaper under it.

"So how do I look?" Sasha asked.

"Like a goddess," Maria said, "Considering we didn't know what one looks like."

"I'd say more like an angel from here," Yukie added.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" squealed Sasha

"Why don't you go try on another one and we can add this to the dresses we can purchase?" Drake suggested.

"Ok." said Sasha.

Sasha went to try on another frilly dress from the rack as Drake and the sisters began to talk about Cal.

"So it seems that Cal's telling the truth," Drake said looking at what they bought.

"Yet I feel as if these were destined to be worn by Maria Yukie or

Sasha," Sara said. "It's almost as if he was expecting us."

"Perhaps he's trying to help us," Rose inputted, "After all he does want to help Maria, Yukie, and Sasha to get out of their diapers and stop wetting the floor."

"Pika pika."

"Rai Rai"

"Plus Plusle."

"Minum Mi."

""Am I like glue for those girls Pikachu?" Red asked his partner at their room in the Pokémon center waiting for Rita and Reina to come out of the shower.

"Pika Pika."

"Oh Red-Kun." Reina and Rita purred as they were standing at the door.

Red saw that Reina and Rita were completely naked as he saw their gorgeous bodies.

"No matter how many times I see you both naked you look so sexy," Redsaid while his cock began to get hard.

"Then prove it." said Rita on her hands and knees.

"How's this for proving it," Red said getting out of his pants and sticking his cock deep inside Rita's pussy before fucking her.

"Missed it sis?" asked Reina.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," Rita moaned as she felt

Red's hand play with her breasts and her clit, "Oh that's it Red right there. Fuck me hard."

"You asked for it!" said Red going faster.

Rita moaned louder as she felt Red hitting the entrance to her cervix with his cock. She couldn't take it anymore and came right all over his crotch before squeezing his cock with her pussy which caused him to shoot his big load deep inside her.

"That felt soo good," Rita moaned falling forward with Red's cock deep inside her pussy.

"I'm next." said Reina.

"Then please enjoy the ride," Red said as Reina laid down on her back and opened her legs.

"Here we go again." said Rita.

"And once again this feels so good," Reina said as Red plowed her long and deep, "Fuck me harder."

Reina wrapped her legs around Red's waist pulling him deeper into her.

'10 thrusts should be her limit.' thought Rita.

True to Rita's thoughts by the time Red hit his tenth thrust he came deep inside Reina just as she squirted all over his crotch.

"You girls are right, I'm sleepy now." said Red.

Red fell asleep with his cock still buried deep in Reina's pussy as they and Rita all went to bed together.

"What a haul!" said Sara as the rest of the gang went in the room.

"I'll say," Rose said as they had most of the outfits picked out for their newly adopted sisters to wear, "Sasha, Maria and Yukie were trying on various dresses and each of them fit their styles so we bought all the oens we could get for them."

"Like we told Cal we have plenty of money," Drake said, "And we even had the shop keepers take them to Pallet Town to our house."

"Yep." said Sara heading for the bedroom "ACK! WE MISSED PASSION!"

"Looks like our sisters had the ride of their life with Red," Drake said, "Let them sleep. They and Red need the rest for tomorrow's gym battle."

"AW! We missed out!" whined Rose.

"Maybe we can give him a wakeup call in the morning." said Sara.

"You two can," Drake said, "In the meantime I've got to help Officer Jenny with an early morning case tomorrow and help her investigate who stole vacuum and the giant hose."

"Now that we got something better let's trash these baby things!" said Maria.

Maria, Yukie and Sasha were in their own room in just their soaking wet diapers as the three of them were staring at the package of Depends Products.

"At last we can get out of these diapers for good," Yukie smiled.

"And I don't have to worry about wetting the floor anymore," Sasha said, "So on the count of three. Ready? One two three."

All three of them pulled the tapes holding their diapers letting them drop to the floor leaving them completely naked.

"Hey! No pubic hair on all of us." said Maria.

"It must be a coincidence," Yukie said.

"That or something else," Sasha said pulling out a Pair of Depend for Women Underwear. "So ready to get into these new Depends?"

"I'm ready," Maria said pulling a pair for herself as Yukie did the same.

"Me too." said Yukie.

"So am I," Sasha said as the three of them put on their new Depend for Women Underwear, "It feels so comfortable. Almost like it was custom fitted for my curves."

"I'll say." said Maria.

"Cal didn't tell us that they were able to fit us perfectly," Yukie said before feeling so relaxed that she peed in her depend, "And look they're so nice and snug that they won't leak. They even help massage our crotches."

"They give a sweet smell too." said Maria.

"Whoever came up with them did a lot of scientific research on these," Sasha said, "The technology is incredible but for now let's just sleep in our depends tonight."

Maria and Yukie nodded at that as they each hit the sack wearing nothing but their new Depend Briefs for Women.

"I think that should do it." said Jenny in her office.

"Hello Officer Jenny," Drake said coming in, "So how's the case going?"

"Look for yourself." said Jenny placing a case file on her desk. "You haven't seen me Joy and our kids in a month."

"Still slow huh? I apologize for that but you know I'm traveling a lot and I do have siblings to take care of," Drake said looking over the file, "Well what if the theft wasn't the main one but part of something bigger."

"My thought as well." said Jenny before taking of her shoes and placing her feet on the desk. "I've been walking all day!"

"Walking in Heels is not good for work Jenny," Drake said rubbing Jenny's feet gently, "Might I suggest wearing sneakers instead of heels?"

"Maybe." purred Jenny turning on a fold down bed.

"When did you get that?" Drake asked seeing the fold down bed.

"We did some makeovers last month." said Joy at the door.

"Nurse Joy what an unexpected surprise," Drake said, "Shouldn't you be at the Pokémon Center?"

"I'm done for the night." said Joy stripping.

Joy stripped down till she was wearing and Ivory/Pink Boudoir Beau Bra and matching thong.

"Hello Nurse," Drake said gently as Nurse Joy walked over and rubbed his crotch.

"Wait for me!" said Jenny stripping.

Officer Jenny shed her uniform revealing a nude Tango Balconette Bra and matching deep brief.

"Ready for some fun ladies?" Drake asked as he got out of his outfit and boxers exposing his big long baby making cock before rubbing Nurse Joy's crotch as he got her wet and horny

""Let's get him good and hard shall we?" asked Joy.

"By all means." said Jenny before the worked on each other.

The two ladies felt each other up as Drake himself was busy rubbing Nurse Joy's crotch before his fingers found their way to Officer Jenny's crotch as they slipped past her panties and into her soaking wet pussy.

"Nice try you 2." said Drake.

Jenny and Joy only nodded at that as they were getting wetter and hotter from having their love holes fingered.

"We better get these off before they stain." gasped Jenny.

"Yeah." panted Joy.

Jenny and Joy removed their panties leaving them naked except for their bras as Drake kept fingering them.

"Boy you're wetter and tighter than I remember," Drake said continuing to finger the two till they couldn't take much more.

"AHHHHH!" both girls cried as they came.

"And you both taste better than I remember," Drake said bringing his fingers up to taste their juices. "So who wants to be fucked first and how?"

"Hold up." said Joy before both girls removed their bras.

"Now that's much better," Jenny said before turning on her hands and knees, "Now fuck and breed me."

Jenny wiggled her cute ass to add effect as Drake mounted her and stuck his cock deep in her pussy.

"You're so tight," Drake groaned fucking Jenny as he was balls deep in the officer.

"Last time I clocked her on the strap-on, she lasted 40 thrusts." said Joy.

"Then lets see if I can't match or beat that," Drake said thrusting into Jenny at his fastest pace. "Nothing beats the real thing."

"I'll say!" moaned Jenny.

Drake thrusted in and out of Jenny and he even took time to rub her breasts and her clit making her squeal and moan in delight till she couldn't take anymore.

'She's almost done!' thought Joy.

"I'm cumming," Yelled Jenny as she came all over the sheets and Drake's cock.

Drake even came right inside Jenny's pussy stuffing her womb with his thick virle seed. It was so deep that none of it leaked out and in about nine months Jenny would be giving birth to another officer Jenny.

"Well guess you missed me more than we both thought," Drake said resting on his back, "Though I'm still up for another round."

"Then here I come!" said Joy getting on top of his tool.

"This feels so good Joy," Drake said rubbing Joy's hips as he helped her bounce up and down on his thick hard tool.

"I'll say!" moaned Joy.

"Same here," Jenny sighed still feeling all the cum deep inside her pussy.

"I'm cumming Joy," Drake groaned emptying his balls deep inside Joy till she was stuffed like a turkey.

"ME TOO!" cried Joy.

Joy came right on Drake's crotch as he finished emptying his balls deep inside Nurse Joy.

"That was fun Nurse Joy," Drake said as he laid back while Joy was worn out and still impaled on his cock, "But for now lets get some sleep."

"As you wish. You better come see the kids before you leave town mister!" said Joy.

"Of course I won't forget to see the kids," Drake said, "Speaking of which how are they and their Pokémon doing? I seem to recall that we're not the only ones who've been mating."

"Here you go." said both girls handing him a couple of papers.

"Looks like our kids have grown," Drake said reading over the papers, "And we've done so well with them. I've sent some of the tournament winnings over to you as support payments."

"Yeah." said Jenny.

"But we really need to get some sleep," Drake said as the three of them hit the sack to get some rest.

Next Morning Red was waking up when he felt something different beside him. He saw the silky pink hair streaks of Sara instead of the red hair streaks of Rita and to make matters odder he could feel that one of the four Thompson Sisters was riding his cock like a cowgirl in a rodeo.

"You didn't think you'd leave me and Rose high a dry did ya?" moaned Sara.

"We didn't get to have any fun," Rose said laying beside Red as she let him feel her breasts, "So consider this our way of giving you a wake up call."

"I can live with that," Red said as Sara bounced up and down on his cock.

"More!" moaned Rose.

"You want it you got it," Red said working his fingers on Rose's drooling hot pussy making her wet in the process.

"I'm getting close!" moaned Sara.

"So am I," Rose moaned.

"Make that three of us," Red said as he came deep inside Sara's pussy while Rose and Sara squirted.

"Pika!"

"Guess that was the best wakeup call we ever had," Sara sighed happly as she was stuffed with Red's cum. "What do you think Rose? You want to have a ride?"

'3 2 1.' thought Red.

Rose didn't' waste any time as she hopped on Red's cock as soon as Sara got off. Rose instantly bounced herself up and down on Red's tool.

"This is so much fun," Rose sighed happily bouncing herself up and down.

"Pika."

"You're so tight just like all your sisters," Red said rubbing Rose's hips in the process as he met her bouncing.

"Just hurry and fill me up!" said Rose.

Red gave Rose what she wanted and filled her with his seed till he emptied his balls once again.

"How's that?" Red asked.

"AHHHH!" screamed Rose as she reached her peak.

Rose came like a river squiring all over Red's crotch.

"I'd say Rose is satisfied and so am I," Sara said, "Now lets get some more rest before the gym battle."

"Pika."

"Pikachu's right, "Red said, "We need our rest if Reina Rita and I are going to face the Gym Leader."

"Night Red-kun!" both Rose and Sara purred before pulling Red in for a kiss.

"Goodnight girls," Red said returning the kiss and falling asleep for some more rest.

"So that's the gym huh?" asked Reina as the gang was now in front of the gym later in the day.

"Looks like a place for water shows." said Rita.

"The Gym Leader is a Water Pokémon Trainer," Drake said, "So this place is suitable for Water Pokémon. You of all people should know that Reina."

"He's right Reina," Rose said as the Pikachu, Raichu, and the Eeveelutions all agreed with that.

"Either way lets go inside," Sara said as they all walked in and found two gym trainers.

"Well we've got some new challengers," The first gym trainer said. It was a swimmer by the name of Luis, "GO Horsea and Shellder."

Both Pokémon appeared and were ready for battle.

"Red if you don't mind Rita and I will take this one," Reina said as she and Rita summoned their Pikachu.

"Pikachu Thundershock attack," Rita said as both Pikachu fried the water types with ease.

"That was easy," Rose said.

"It's the battlefield," Drake said, "Since the battlefield is like a pool for Water Pokémon that can't battle on land its good for them but since Water conducts electricity the attacks were supercharged. I used that stragety before and used the field to my advantage."

The group then pressed on till they ran into a Pickiner named Diana.

"The Gym Leader can wait I'm good enough for you," Diana said, "Go Goldeen."

"Goldeen Goldeen," the Goldeen said ready to fight.

"Pikachu use Thundershock," Red said as his Pikachu used a Thundershock to fry the Goldeen and with the water from the pool it powered up the attack.

"That was quick," Sara said, "I guess the Gym Leader's pathetic."

""WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC?" a voice screamed.

The group turned to see a girl with orange hair wearing a blue and white one piece swim suit and a matching jacket.

"They're calling the Gym Leader pathetic," Rose said laughing.

"The Pokémon here are weaklings," Sara said, "Reina, Rita, and Red easily beat them in 10 seconds flat."

"And I'm afraid that was only with their Pikachu," Sasha said.

"Since Electric Types easily mow down Water Type," Yukie said.

"Be thankful Rita didn't use her Leafeon in the process or she'd have drained their energy with Giga Drain," Maria pointed out.

"They do have a point," Drake said calmly as Red and the Girls began laughing at the weaknesses of Water Element Pokémon. Even Leafeon and all the Electric Types began pointing and laughing and so did Flareon, Glaceon, Umbreon, and Espeon. Vaporeon remained silent while hiding behind Drake sensing that this could get ugly.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR MOCKING ME!"

"Right keep telling yourself that," Rita teased.

"Yep so where is the waterlogged Gym Leader anyway?" Reina said.

"Whoever it is I hope they're stronger than the Gym Trainers," Red said.

The group continued laughing loudly till the girl was about to blow a vein.

"If you must know I am Misty Waterflower, the beautiful leader of this gym! And defender of Water Pokémon everywhere." the girl said.

"So you're the Gym Leader?" Yukie asked.

"I wasn't expecting somebody to be a professional swimmer," Maria said.

"Did you know about this Drake?" Sasha said.

"Yeah I did," Drake said, "And I'll say this. She was able to get past Jolteon with her Water Pokémon."

"Guess Jolteon wasn't able to hold up," Red said.

Vaporeon laughed at Jolteon who merly glanced at Vaporeon to zip it. Vaporeon's presence didn't go unnoticed by Misty as she saw the Shiny Water Pokémon.

"KAWAII!" squealed Misty running over to it.

"What's with Misty?" Red asked as he saw Misty Cuddle the Water Pokémon.

"I forgot to mention that Misty goes gaga over water pokemon," Drake said, "Espically Shiny water Pokémon. Though I'm a bit worried about Gyrados."

"Perhaps I can help her face Gyrados one day." Reina said.

"But for now we've got a Gym Battle to get to," Rita said.

"I think we might want to pry Misty away from your Vaporeon first Reina," Sasha said.

"Pika."

Vaporeon fired a water gun to bring Misty back to earth.

"Misty you were getting a little lost," Rose said, "So what do you think of my sister's Vaporeon?"

"It's so cute!" said Misty.

"Why do you like Water Pokémon So much?" Rita asked, "No offense but give me the heat of a Fire Pokémon any day."

"It all started when my family was on a sailing trip." said Misty. "There was a terrible storm. My parents was killed when our boat capsized. My sisters and I could have followed if the Water Pokémon didn't save us."

"What a touching story," Reina said, "I can tell that your Water Pokémon love to have you as their trainer."

"Perhaps but I'm a bit worried that Vaporeon might want to leave Reina for Misty." Sara said seeing how Vaporeon was enjoying be cuddled.

"You know that Vaporeon would never leave Reina," Rose said as Vaporeon nodded in confirmation.

"Maybe we can work something out." said Red.

"Perhaps we can give Misty her very own Eevee and a Water Stone," Drake suggested, "Would you like that?"

"YAY!" squealed Misty hugging him hard.

"It appears that Misty's happy with the idea," Sasha said, "But there's still the matter of her getting the Eevee."

"Perhaps we can let Misty travel with us," Yukie suggested.

"Good thinking." said Rose.

"But now we have a Gym Battle to get to," Red said.

"Alright." said Misty. "Although I must tell you I'm not easy to beat and my Pokémon can make big splashes so you'd better get some swimsuits to put on cause you may get wet."

"She's not kidding," Drake said, "She beat my Jolteon and I had the advantage in type, I had to rely on Pikachu to finish the job."

"But she had strategy," Rose said as the group went to go change, "Jolteon isn't the best swimmer mind you."

"That guy in the hat's cute." said Misty.

Seconds later the group all came out in the swimsuits they bought. Yukie Maria and Sasha were sitting in the bleachers so as to not get wet. They didn't want to tell Misty about their embarrassing problem and they all wore Depend Silhouette Briefs for Women today.

"You all look so cute!" gushed Misty.

"Thank you Misty," The group all said.

"So I'll challenge you first," Red said as a ref appeared while he and Misty got to their respective places.

"This is an official gym battle between Challenger Red Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gym Leader Misty Waterflower," The Ref said, "Each trainer will use two pokemon. The Gym Leader is forbidden from switching Pokémon while the challenger may do so at anytime. Let the Match Begin."

"Alright Staryu let's go!" said Misty.

"Hi ya," Staryu said ready to do battle.

"Pidgeotto I choose you," Red said calling out Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto took to the skies.

"Interesting choice," Drake said, "Red knows what he's doing."

"I wonder why Red did that." said Rita.

"He wants to see what he's fighting," Reina said.

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack," Red Said

"Staryu use Water Gun," Misty called.

"Pika."

Staryu fired its Water Gun but Pidgeotto dodged and hit it with a Quick Attack.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin," Misty ordered as Staryu took to the air in a rapid spin.

"Pidgeotto use Gust," Red declared as Pidgeotto fired a gust attack trying to weaken Staryu but Staryu broke through and damaged Pidgeotto.

"Now finish it with Water Pulse," Misty said as Staryu fired a water pulse knocking Pidgeotto out.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle Staryu is the winner," The ref said.

"That's okay Pidgeotto," Red said recalling his Pokémon, "You did great."

"AWWW!" whined the girls.

"Red still has his Pikachu so he's got a chance to win this," Drake said.

"Pikachu its up to you and me," Red said as Pikachu looked charged and ready for battle.

"PIKA!"

"Pikachu use Thundershock," Red said.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled firing off a thundershock.

"Staryu dodge and use Tackle," Misty called as Staryu dodged.

"I can't look!" cried Rita hiding her eyes.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball," Red said as Pikachu fired an electric orb at Staryu knocking it out in one blow.

"Staryu is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner," the Ref Said.

"You can open your eyes now Rita," Reina said.

"Did he win?" asked Rita.

"He won," Rose said.

"How did Pikachu learn Electroball So quickly?" Sara asked.

"That was my doing," Drake said, "Red and I both discussed the up coming battle and we agreed that we needed to teach his Pikachu how to use more electric attacks than just Thundershock. Fortunately I have some of this Regions Technical Machines and I taught Pikachu how to use most of the Electric Attacks with help from my Pikachu Jolteon and Raichu."

"Raichu."

"Jolteon."

"Pikachu."

"WOW!"

"You did a good job Staryu," Misty said as she recalled Staryu, "I'm proud of you. Now I chose Starmie."

Misty sent out Starmie the evolved form of Staryu.

"Get Ready Pikachu," Red said, "This isn't going to be easy."

"ACK!" cried Rita covering her eyes again.

Flareon and Leafeon nuzzled their trainer as they tried to console her.

"Pikachu use Electroball," Red ordered.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled firing another electric orb at Starmie.

"Starmie Dodge and use Swift."

Starmie dodged and hit Pikachu with a shower of Stars damaging him heavily.

"I cant' watch," Rose said holding on to her Umberon tighter.

"Pikachu can you still stand?" Red asked as Pikachu got up. "Okay now get into the water."

"What is Red thinking?" Sara said, "Pikachu can't swim very well."

"Actually he's thinking smart." Drake said.

"Huh?" the girls said.

"Just watch," Drake said again.

"You do realize that in the water Starmie's got the edge," Misty said, "Starmie into the water then hit Pikachu with a Water Pulse Attack."

"Pikachu use Thundershock on the whole pool," Red said.

"PikaCHUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled shocking the entire pool as everything in it was hit.

Starmie floated to the surface knocked out cold.

"Starmie is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner," the Ref Said, "The battle goes to Red Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"YAY!" cheered the girls before running to get Red in a group hug.

The Pokémon also gave Pikachu a standing ovation as well before Misty showed up.

"Very clever Red," Misty said, "Using the battlefield to your advantage. Your stragety was impressive and cunning. You've proven you've earned the Cascade badge."

Misty then handed Ash the Cascade Badge.

"ALRIGHT!" cheered Red. "I JUST GOT A CASCADE BADGE!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Okay so Misty are you and your Pokémon reasted enough for the next Gym Battle?" Reina asked.

"Or will you use different Pokémon?" Rita said, "Being a Gym Leader surely you come prepared for these things?"

"I got a couple more." said Misty.

"Good so can we make this a double battle?" Rita asked, "Unless you don't think you can handle it."

"Alright!" said Misty. "Goldeen! Seel! Let's go!"

"Goldeen!"

"Seel!"

"Pikahu lets do this," Reina and Rita said together.

"This will be an official double battle," The Ref said, "The Challengers Reina and Rita Thompson from Pallet Town vs Misty Waterflower the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. There will be no time limit ready begin."

"Let me know when this is over!" said Maria covering her eyes.

"Seel Ice Shard," Misty said, "Goldeen use Horn Attack."

Goldeen and Seel used their respective attacks.

"Seel can use Ice type attacks?" Sasha asked.

"Seel evolves into Dewgong which is part Ice type," Drake said, "So I'm not surprised."

"You really do know your Pokémon," Red said.

"Comes with years of travelling," Drake said, "And we didn't just train your Pikachu."

"You mean you also helped train our sisters' as well?" Rose asked.

"Pretty much," Drake said.

"Dodge," Rita and Reina called as their Pikachu dodged the attacks but ended up in the water and smack dab into Goldeen's horn attack.

"Pikachu get out of the water and use Thunder Wave on Seel then follow it up with Thundershock," Rita said as her Piakchu got out of the water.

"Seel dodge it," Misty said as Seel dodged the attack from Rita's Pikachu.

"Now Pikachu," Reina called as her Pikachu use Thundershock Frying the entire pool again and knocking out Goldeen and Seel.

"Goldeen and Seel are unable to battle," The Ref said, "The Winners are Reina and Rita Thompson from Pallet Town."

"I lost twice?" asked Misty sinking to her knees.

"Don't feel bad Misty," Reina said, "You're a great Pokémon Trainer."

"And a Tough Gym Leader," Rita added, "Still I believe you've got a job to do."

"You're right." said Misty getting up and Handing them the Badges.

"So now that we've got our badges I guess its time for us to go," Red said to Drake and his sisters.

"Sorry I have some kids here to catch up with." said Drake.

"Go we'll wait for you," Rita said.  
"Besides we still need to talk business with Misty," Reina said.

"Come by later I'm sure they'll want to meet their Aunts." said Drake before walking out.

"Maria Yukie and I also have to go take care of a few things," Sasha said as the three of them headed out, "We'll see you later."

"Since we have our suits on, let's go for a swim!" said Rose.

"I'm game," Reina said, "This'll help me understand Vaporeon better."

"Vaporeon," Vaporeon chattered as they hopped right into the pool.

"So what's on your mind?" Misty asked Rita.

"I keep thinking how close Reina is to her Vaporeon while I'm worried that Flareon may not want to get in the water being that he's a fire type," Rita said, "But if we're going to give you the first egg that Reina's Vaporeon and her mate Glaceon have then you'll have to travel with us."

"I'll have to get 1 of my sisters to fill in but I think I can swing by that." said Misty before taking a glance at Red. "If that hunk comes with, that's a bonus."

"I'm sure they can handle it," Rose said, "Drake's already helped them see that they can mix grace and battling."

"From what he's seen they've gotten more competent as trainers." Sara said, "What do you think?"

"And We're already travelling with Red as it is so welcome to the team," Reina said.

"Does he have a girlfriend already?" asked Misty.

"No he doesn't," Rita said. "Not that I know of."

"I'm still single but Reina Rita Rose and Sara are very fun to be around," Red spoke.

"4 GIRLFRIENDS!" Misty shirked before fainting.

"Get Misty out of the pool before she sinks," Red said as he and the girls grabbed misty and got her out before they got her to their Hotel Room. Rose and Sara made sure to grab their stuff from the Pokémon Gym first as well as Drake's.

"How did this happen?" asked Reina.

"I guess Misty passed out cause she heard that we're very fun to be around," Rita said.

"No. She must have figured us out." said Sara.

"That makes the most sense," Rose said, "So what are we going to do?"

"I think she likes Red too." said Reina.

"Well we won't know for sure if we don't wake her up now," Rita said holding some smelling salts over Misty's nose.

"Huh? Wha?" asked Misty coming to.

"You kinda passed out Misty," Red said.

"Oh?" asked Misty till it all came together. "YOU 4 HUSSIES CLAIMED MY POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND!" she then got out a big mallet.

"So you do like Red," Rita teased, "You admitted it."

"You know how hard it is to get a boyfriend being a leader?" asked Misty.

"I've got a good idea but please tell me," Sara said.

"All the boys I come across want to challenge me!" said Misty. "When I defeat each one, they run off!"

"Guess they're not used to being beaten by a girl," Rose pointed out.

"They have no clue what they're missing," Reina said, "Red's the first guy to face you and not run from you."

"Uh huh." said Misty tearing up.

"There there," Red said hugging Misty, "At least you've got me. And if I recall Drake was able to face you and not lose his cool either."

"He told us about that," Rita said, "I can see why our brother's pretty skilled as a Trainer."

"You would let me in?" sniffed Misty.

"Of course he would," Sara said.

"Let's give her a proper welcome." said Rita.

"Yes we should." Red said.

"Now then, I shall go first." Misty said as she cupped Red's face and pulled him into a kiss which Red was surprised as the gym leader had already slipped her tongue into him. Not wanting to hold back for fear of insulting the gym leader's move he returned it by slipping his own tongue inside her.

As they made out, Red's hands found their way to Misty's breasts where he started kneading them causing Misty to moan through their lip contact.

Reina and Rita looked at each other and nodded before surrounding Red's sides and pressed their breasts into him and started brushing their melons up and down his sides causing his manhood to erect.

"Well while they're occupying Red, we should make the best until it's our turn." Rose said to Sara who nodded and replied.

"Agreed." and with that Sara pulled her sister into a deep passionate kiss while both started fondling each other's breasts.

Misty and Red finally broke their kiss and the gym leader spoke, "You good in the lip smacking department, but I wanna know how good you are down here." she motioned to his hardened cock.

"It's all yours." Red panted as he panted from Reina and Rita's breast rub on his sides.

Misty lowered herself down to his manhood and engulfed it into her mouth. Red gasped when he felt Misty bobbing her head with his dick in her mouth.

"Yes! Oh Misty! That's good!" Red moaned as he started panting, "And Reina, Rita! Don't stop keep it up!"

He then saw Sara and Rose finish their make out and spoke, "You two come here!"

So they approach and got on both sides of Red who took one breast of each of the two in his palms and started massaging them

So Misty continued bobbing his head determined to make him come, 'Come on Red, show me what you got.' she thought as she heard Red moan even more signaling she was almost there with him.

"Misty, I'm about to!" Red moaned as he released his fluids into her which she swallowed up.

Misty licked her lip, "Very good Red. I didn't expect you to release that much."

"Surprised me too." he replied sheepishly.

"And I'm ready for it to be inside." Misty said.

"You're sure?" Red asked.

"I am, so please be my first." She begged.

"Alright, Sara and Rose get behind Misty, Reina Rita get my back." He ordered as Reina and Rita removed their breasts from his sides and got behind him with Reina's breasts rubbing against the back of Red's head with his ears feeling the breasts rubbing up behind them. Rita started rubbing her breasts around Red's back which got him hard enough for Misty's enjoyment.

Sara and Rose got behind Misty and both each cupped a breast making her gasp until Red spoke, "Don't worry they're professionals." Misty nodded as she relaxed with it.

"Alright Red, do it!" she ordered and he stuck himself inside of her making her gasp.

"Did that hurt?" Red asked worried.

"Yes, but it's not so bad." she admitted with a smile.

"Then how's this?" Rose asked as she and Sara both massaged her chest.

"Oh girls come on!" Misty moaned and laughed at how ticklish it was feeling.

"Ok Misty." Red said as he started thrusting himself inward and outward making her moan.

"Red! Not too fast please." She pleaded while shedding a few tears from the feeling.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so used to it with the girls here I tend to get carried away." Red admitted as he slowed his pace making Misty relax.

"Yes! Yes that's more like it!" Misty moaned as Red continued.

"How about us Misty? How're we doing?" Sara asked as she and her sister continued massaging her chest.

"Oh girls, I don't think I've ever felt this way before." Misty continued moaning as she felt her nipples get played with by the girl's fingers.

"We've had practice with each other." Rose said as she and her sister looked at each other and kissed.

Red was panting at the feeling of Rita and Reina now rubbing their chests against his back and his head, "That's right girls, keep it up."

"Like we'd stop." Reina answered.

"Yeah we could do this all day." Rita added as she rubbed her breasts all around Red's back.

As Red continued Misty started crying, "Red! I think it's almost time."

"Then pardon me while I pick up the pace." Red said as he started thrusting in faster making her moan even more.

"Red! Red!" she moaned as she came, "Oh that felt good."

"Yeah." Red admitted as he pulled himself out of her.

"And now I'm ready for you to stick it here." Misty said giving her ass a playful slap while winking.

"That works well for me." Red admitted as he watched Misty get down on all fours.

Rose slid under Misty and reached up coping her breasts again while Sara got on all fours as well with her face before Misty with her lips ready. Reina and Rita removed themselves from behind Red and each took one of Misty's feet and was prepared to massage them. Red got behind Misty and inserted his manhood into her anus making her gasp.

"Did that hurt like last time?" Red asked curiously.

"No. Actually that felt good." Misty admitted as she gripped the bed sheets.

"Well then this will feel even better to you." Red said as he gripped hold of her ass to keep her back end steady and began moving himself around inside her.

"Oh Red!" Misty cried but was cut off as Sara pressed her lips into hers and proceeded to have a tongue battle royal with her. At the same time Rose started groping the gym leader's chest again making her moan through her lip smacking with Sara. Misty continued moaning ever further as she felt her feet get massaged by Reina and Rita who were making sure they covered all the tender spots of the girls feet that included going in between the toes.

Misty had never felt such fantastic and orgasmic pampering in her whole life. Here she was getting pleasured by who was probably one of the strongest of pokemon trainers to have challenged her in a while, accompanied by four gorgeous girls who also knew how to make a woman feel comfortable.

'Red! Harder! Go harder!' Misty thought due to her lips still preoccupied with Sara's.

Red almost as if feeling what she was thinking started going in harder. As he continued thrusting in harder and harder she finally came. When the girls removed themselves from her they lied together, "Red, girls. Thank you. That was probably the best experience I've ever felt in my life."

"No problem." Red said as he kissed her which she returned.

"I guess she feels better now." said Rita.

"Let's rest up and finish our swim." said Reina.

"Lets hit the hotel pool this time," Rose said.

"That's a great idea," Sara said.

The group then headed over to the hotel pool while Maria Yukie and Sasha were out in a grassy field with their Pikachu, Plusle and Minum.

"I love it here." said Maria.

"Its so peaceful," Sasha said, "And we've got a loving family since we were officially adopted by the Thompson Siblings last night."

"Once They and Red finish up the Pokémon League we might see their cousin Andrew over on the Orange Islands," Yukie said. "So want to wear just our Silhouette Briefs? There's nobody around for miles and we're under a tree as it is."

"Let's." said Maria.

The three of them stripped till they were just in their Depend Silhouette Briefs for Women as they all laid back.

"This feels so natural and nice," Sasha said holding her Plusle and Minum.

"You said it." said Yukie.

"So what should we do now?" Maria asked, "Lay back and enjoy the weather?"

"Pika."

"Pikachu seems happy with that idea," Sasha said as Maria and Yukie held their Pikachu.

The trio didn't notice that some wild Pokémon were watching. It was a Spearow but what was odd was the wild Pidgey that was following. Normally those two would be at each others throats but this time they were looking for somebody or looking to be part of somebody's team.

"Spearow?"

"Coo?"

Plusle Minum and the two Pikachu heard something but they didn't see anything at first. Even so they kept their guard up just in case as Maria Yukie and Sasha laid back against the tree and began snoozing.

"Coo?"

"Hey look it's a Pidgey," Maria said quietly to her Pikachu, "And a Spearow and there's a Zubat but what are they doing here?"

"Pika."

The three flying types gently landed on Maria and cuddled her gently almost as if they were saying something that she understood.

"I think they want me to be their trainer Pikachu," Maria said to her Pikachu as the three flying types nodded.

"We lucked out!" said Yukie.

"When did you two wake up?" Maria asked.

"Pika?"

"We woke up as soon as we heard some flapping," Sasha said, "So what are you going to do? Capture the three new Pokémon?"

Maria pulled out a Friend Ball and two Poke Balls and tossed them right at the wild Zubat, Pidgey, and Spearow respectively who hopped in without a fight.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"That's right Pikachu," Maria said, "We've got some new friends."

"Now lets get some sleep," Yukie said, "We could just relax for the day."

"And wait till the others are ready to leave," Sasha said as the three of them fell asleep with their Pokémon friends cuddling them.

Meanwhile at the hotel pool.

Misty and her Pokémon were swimming about with Reina and her Vaporeon. The two of them were chatting away like long lost sisters.

"So then what did you do?" asked Reina.

"Then I decided to be a water Pokémon Trainer," Misty said, "And battle like the Water. Adapting to the different situations."

"Good strategy Misty," Reina said as Vaporeon swam by them with Goldeen, Staryu, Seel, and Starmie following. "So if you're going to travel with us which Pokémon are you going to take with you?"

"That's what I would like to know." said Rita.

"I'll take Staryu and Starmie with me," Misty said, "I'm gonna leave Seel behind at the Gym and I'm not so sure about what to do with Goldeen."

"Well perhaps you can leave Goldeen at the Gym," Rose suggested, "Its well trained and you can ask your sister to send it to you when you need it."

"She does have a point." said Sara.

"And Goldeen is pretty much Useless on Land as it is," Rita said.

"So you're better off taking Staryu and Starmie," Reina said, "Who knows you might even catch some new Water Type Pokémon for when you do resume your place as Gym Leader. You might even get a Lapras or a Gyarados.."

"EEEEK!" screamed Misty

"Did I say something wrong?" Reina asked.

Misty handed a paper.

"So you're afraid of a Gyrados because you swam into the mouth of one by accident?" Rose asked reading the paper.

"Perhaps I can help you overcome that fear," Reina said, "After all Gyrados is the evolved form of Magikarp so if you can catch a Magikarp and get it to trust you it might trust you if it evolves."

"What do you say Misty?" Sara asked.

"We'll even help you out," Red said.

"O-ok." said Misty. Just then a trainer with a Beedrill walked by. "EEEEK!"

"I take it you're also afraid of Bug Type Pokémon too?" Rose asked.

"Y-yes." stammered Misty.

"Then in that case we'll keep the Bug Pokémon Away from you as much as we can," Rita said. "Of course one of our newly adopted sisters loves Bug Pokémon as much as you love Water Pokémon."

Misty fainted.

"I guess that was a big shock to Misty," Rose said, "lets go wake her up."

While Red and the four Sisters tried to wake Misty Drake was visiting Jenny, Joy and the kids.

"Well this is it you guys," Drake said to his Pikachu, Raichu, and Jolteon, "I'm about to see the kids again."

"Pika!"

Drake went to Officer Jenny's house first to see her and the kids.

"Hello Jenny," Drake said, "I'm here to see the kids."

"Kids! Daddy's here!" called Jenny.

"Long time no see," Drake said to the kids, "Give your daddy a hug."

"Pika!"

The kids gave their dad a hug. Jenny had five children two boys and three girls.

"Long time no see kids," Drake said hugging his five kids.

"WE MISSED YOU DADDY!"

"And I missed you too," Drake said, "So what's been going on lately?"

Jenny's Growlithe also came by to see the reunion but mostly to catch up with Drake's Jolteon.

"Jolt?"

"Growl?"

"Nice to see old friends." said Jenny.

"Yep," Drake said as Jolteon and Growlithe got reacquainted. "So how have the kids been? How have our three daughters and two sons been? I know our sons are the eldest of our five children."

"Hyper." said Jenny.

"I can see that," Drake said before he felt something wet, "It would seem that our two youngest Daughters need a change."

"Please hire a nanny for us!" said Jenny taking her.

"I will," Drake said taking the other younger daughter to the bedroom. "Also I'm going to do a background check on nannies and make sure I hire the most professional yet nicest one in Cerulean City."

"You have no idea how hard we had to run back and forth." said Jenny.

"You and Joy right?" Drake asked as they arrived at the bedroom. "I can see what you mean."

Drake Gently laid his daughter down on a towel on the bed and removed her dress till she was naked except for her soaking wet diaper. Drake then gently removed the diaper and put it in the trash. He placed a fresh dry diaper under his daughter's bottom before he properly cleaned and wiped her. He then applied powder to her crotch before he wrapped her up in the new diaper. Drake had made sure that these diapers were custom fitted to his and Jenny's children so they wouldn't leak no matter what.

"Pika."

"Oh right of course I almost forgot," Drake said repeating the process for his and Jenny's other Daughter, "We can't afford to play favorites."

"Pika pika."

"Yes we care about you Pikachu," Drake said to his Pikachu, "So what do we do now Jenny? Are the kids doing fine in school?"

"Here's their grade cards." said Jenny.

"Looks like they're doing okay but their confidence is a bit low," Drake said, "I think I have something that can help you give them some confidence."

Drake then handed Jenny a package.

"For me?" asked Jenny.

"Its something that'll also make your job easier as well," Drake said as Jenny opened the package.

"OOOH!" said Jenny opening it.

"Do you like them?" Drake asked.

Jenny quickly peppered her mate's face in kisses.

"I take it you like the Depends Adjustable Briefs," Drake said, "I figured you'd need them to make your job easier. Considering you're busy partrolling the streets with Growlithe I figured you could use something to help you not have to hold your bladder in so much."

"Pika pika."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Drake said as Jenny continued peppering him in kisses, "So how do you want to put these on? Same way I did for our daughters or do you want to do it yourself but is there anything else you want to do first?"

"Ok." said Jenny before rushing to the next room.

"I better go after her," Drake said following Jenny to the next room.

"PIKA!"

"What she's my mate mind you," Drake said to his Pikachu, "Besides she actually likes letting me see her naked."

True to Drake's word Jenny was indeed naked in next room.

"Time for me to give you a present!" said Jenny stripping Drake and tossing him on the bed.

"What for?" Drake asked as Jenny straddled him.

"For being you." said Jenny before riding him.

"This is the best present ever," Drake said as Jenny rode his massive baby making cock, "This is better than last night."

"MORE!" moaned Jenny.

Drake continued bouncing Jenny up and down on his cock. He could feel himself about to burst.

"I'm about to cum Jenny!" Drake groaned as he helped Jenny bounce even faster.

"Me too!" Jenny moaned.

"I'm cumming," Drake shouted cumming deep inside Jenny's pussy as he dumped every single drop of cum from his huge balls deep into his mate's cervix.

"SO AM I!" cried Jenny.

Jenny came all over her mate's crotch as she rolled off of his cock which was sucked dry of all his cum. Drake saw the Depends Adjustable Underwear and put them on Jenny in the same way that he diapered their girls.

"So how does it feel?" Drake asked as Jenny was wearing the Depend.

"Cozy." said Jenny.

"I gave you the adjustable ones so you can remove them without having to take your shoes off," Drake said, "And it seems they're a perfect fit to your beautiful ass. They're so formfitting on you that they won't leak. I also have something else. I'm going to give you a Fire Stone so you can evolve Growlithe into an Arcanine when she wants to evolve. How does that sound?"

"You think of everything." said Jenny. Just then, there was a knock on the front door. "Must be your sisters. I know Joy has a key."

"Yep so we better get dressed," Drake said as he and Jenny got cleaned and dressed before answering the front door.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" asked Red outside.

"This is the Place Red," Reina said.

"Our brother did say he wanted us to meet him here," Rita said.

"Besides we got to go get him before we find Maria Yukie and Sasha," Rose added.  
"And there's still the matter of finding Brock," Sara said, "He's probably checking up on things with his brother Forrest as we speak. What do you think Misty?"

"LADIES WAIT I ONLY WANT YOUR PHONE NUMBERS!" cried Brock running by them

"What's that about?" Red asked.

"Brock's going Casanova again," Rose sighed, "Misty care to help me out here?"

"Gladly!" said Misty.

Misty walked over to Brock pulled him by his ear and dragged him over to Red and the four Thompson sisters present. Maria, Yukie, and Sasha were out near the field and they told the others that they'd meet up at the Pokémon Center later.

"Pika?"

"So did you finish your unfinished business Brock?" Rita asked.

"Pretty much," Brock said, "It turns out Forrest was doing better as a Gym Leader than I thought he'd do. So now I can focus on travelling with you lovely ladies again. Ow not the ear!"

"Now is the time to focus on the task at hand and not on the Thompson Sisters," Misty said pulling Brock's ear once again as Drake opened the Door.

"Hello everyone," Drake said before noticing Misty, "Hello Misty long time no see. I can only assume that your sisters are getting stronger as trainers and learning to combine battling with grace?"

"Only in performing." said Misty.

"I hope to god they'll be able to handle the Gym while you're gone," Rita said.

"Otherwise you may have to return soon," Rose said. "At least you left Goldeen behind and Seel so they should have a fair chance at giving the trainers proper battles."

"Pika."

"I agree with that Pikachu," Red said, "Oh look Maria Yukie and Sasha have returned."

Maria, Yukie, and Sasha all wearing Sundresses in their favorite colors of Light Blue, Lime Green and Pink respectively returned with their Electric Type Pokémon on their shoulders. Maria seemed very happy to be back.

"THIS IS SUCH A GREAT DAY!" Maria squealed.

"Glad to hear it Maria but what's made you so happy today?" Brock asked.

"Check this out," Maria said as she opened three of her Poke Balls showing a Pidgey, Spearow and Zubat.

"And we didn't even have to battle with them," Yukie added, "They pretty much like Maria."

Pidgey, Spearow, and Zubat all nodded in unison at that.

"Well that should do it." said Red.

"AUNTIES!"

"Guess Drake's children want to say hello to us," Rose said as Drake showed up with his kids. "Hello kids."

"Long time no see," Reina said picking up the youngest daughter.

"Who's a little cutie pie?" asked Rita picking up another.

"Even our nephews are cute," Sara said picking up one of the nephews as Drake held the other.

"Well considering I'm the father they do take after me in some way," Drake said.

"MASTER!" said Brock on his hands and knees." PLEASE TAKE ME AS YOUR STUDENT!"

"Lets go Brock he's got enough on his plate as it is," Misty said pulling Brock by the ear.

"Pika!"

"I second that Pikachu," Red said before the group said goodbye to the kids.

The group of nine were passing the Pokémon Center as they noticed a house with a woman and a Bulbasaur in front of it.

"Hey that's odd," Rose said, "What's a Bulbasaur doing here?"

"Perhaps we should ask that woman about it," Sara said.

"OH!" cried Brock going over to the girl and grabbing her hands "My beautiful maiden! My name is Brock and we have met by destiny! Let us now go out into the world and write our love to the stars and then-"

"Can it," Misty said simply pulling Brock away by the ear as Red and the Thompsons spoke.

"So who are you and where did you find this Bulbasaur?" Red asked.

"Well this Bulbasaur helps me take care of orphaned Pokémon whose trainers have died of natural causes or murder," the girl said, "But I want Bulbasaur to get stronger and see the world. I'm hoping to find a good trainer for him."

"Perhaps Red can do it," Rita said, "He's already got the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge."

"He's the perfect guy for the job," Rose added.

"Bulba."

"I think Bulbasaur likes the idea but you'll have to prove yourself first and the only way to do that is by battling and catching him," Reina said.

"And did you remember to make space for him at least?" Sara asked.

"Of course I did," Red said, "I sent three of my six Pokémon to Professor Oak so I have Pikachu, Pidgeotto and Geodude with me."

"Pika pika!"

"Guess Pikachu wants to battle Bulbasaur," Drake said, "this should be interesting."

"Pika."

"Then let's do this Pikachu," Red said getting ready

"BLUBA!"

"Pikachu Thundershock," Red said

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU "

Red's Pikachu hit Bulbasaur with a Thundershock but it didn't do much damage.

"Red Electric attacks aren't very effective on Grass Type Pokémon," Rita pointed out, "So be careful."

"BULBA!"

"Its gonna use Vine Whip," Rita said as Bulbasaur did just that and hit Pikachu with one of its vines before having a sudden jolt paralyze it..

"What just happened?" Yukie asked.

"Pikachu's Static," Drake explained, "Sometimes when a Pokémon with Static is hit by a physical attack like Vine Whip or Bite it paralyzes the opponent."

"Now all Red has to do is weaken Bulbasaur and he can catch it," Brock spoke.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail now," Red said as Pikachu hit Bulbasaur with an Iron Tail weakening it.

"Now's Red's chance," Maria said.

"Go Poke Ball," Red said throwing a Poke Ball at Bulbasaur as it was sucked in. It shook for a few seconds before the Poke Ball stopped shaking showing that the capture was a success.

"YES! I GOT A BULBASAUR!" cheered Red.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Red's got a Bulbasaur," Misty cheered.

"I knew he had it in him," Reina said.

"Perhaps we better get back to the Pokémon Center," Sara suggested, "Pikachu and Bulbasaur could use the rest."

"And not to mention we could use it as well." Rose added.

"True and We need to be ready for tomorrow," Sasha suggested.

"My dearest maiden!" said Brock grabbing the girl's hands again. "We must part for now but I promise I will think about you everyday! 1 day we shall meet again and our love will-"

"She'll be thinking about how to get a restraining order if you don't move it," Misty said pulling Brock by the ear and dragging him away.

"Good bye for now," Red said, "We'll see you again someday."

The group all said goodbye to the girl as they walked to the Pokémon Center to get some rest.

"Your Pokémon are well again." said Joy a while later.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Rose said, "Reina, Rita and Red had a tough battle against Misty."

"True and they beat me," Misty added, "Though I didn't make it easy for them."

"No you did not," Sasha said as Plusle and Minum agreed with her.

"Tired hon?" asked Drake.

"Yes I am," Nurse Joy said as soon as She and Drake were alone in his room in the Pokémon Center.

"Well it can be helped Nurse," Drake said. "So I saw Jenny's kids again but what about yours?"

"DADDY!"

Drake and Joy's triplet girls ran over to hug their dad.

"Come give your daddy a hug," Drake said hugging his three girls as his Raichu and Joy's Chansey had some catching up to do. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Rai!"

"Chansey Chansey!"

Raichu and Chansey left to go cuddle in another room while Drake and Joy chatted.  
"Guess our girls have been caring for Pokémon well and treat them as pets." Drake said.

"Yeah. I had to pull a lot of strings to make a play room for them." said Joy.

"You could've just let me help pay for it," Drake said, "My family has plenty of money and I've already got a lot more money after being the champion in five regions so far."

"My Daddy always said it's best to work for what you can get." said Joy.

"My dad told me that nothing worthwhile in life is easy," Drake said, "You have to work hard to earn it. Just like I earned the Pokémon and the trust they have for me in my travels."

"True." said Joy taking off her shoes. "What a day."

"Tell me about it," Drake said removing his sneakers, "Gym Battles for Red and two of my sisters, new Pokémon and adoptions. What a day indeed."

"Rai?"

Raichu and Chansey had finished catching up and had joined Pikachu and Jolteon in visiting Nurse Joy and Drake.

"Oh right I almost forgot," Drake said taking a package out, "I have something for your Nurse Joy."

"Oh?" asked Joy opening it.

"It's a case of Depends Silhouette Briefs for Women," Drake said, "So this is going to make your job easier. Do you like them?"

Joy tackled him and peppered his face in kisses.

"I haven't even told you what they do yet," Drake said as Joy continued peppering him with kisses.

"Pika."

"Basically they'll make it so that you won't have to worry about forgetting to take a bathroom break," Drake said to Joy, "And once we move the girls up to potty training you can give these to them."

"Chansey watch the girls." said Joy.

"Pikachu, Raichu, Jolteon, help Chansey," Drake said.

The four Pokémon went to go watch the girls leaving Drake and Joy alone together.

"Now for a special thank you." said Joy stripping Drake down and throwing him on the bed.

Drake stripped Joy naked before he began fucking her brains out.

"More!" moaned Joy.

"I'm giving more," Drake gasped giving all he had and more.

"YES!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

Drake came and came deep inside Joy's pussy swelling her belly till she was stuffed with semen. Drake then pulled out of her pussy and not a drop of Semen leaked out. He then put the new briefs he brought for Joy on her and laid back to rest.

"So how was that?" Drake asked.

"Like heaven." said Joy.

"And the briefs?" Drake asked

"Cozy." said Joy.

"Yep and they fit and cover up your beautifully perfectly formed ass," Drake said as the Depend Silhouette Briefs did just that. "And they look good on you too so if you're really swamped you can work harder and not have to worry about stopping to take a piss."

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" asked Joy.

"You worked hard and earned this live," Drake said, "And we managed to get our girls potty trained and into pull ups."

"You sweet talker you." said Joy cuddling up to him.

"I'm very sweet and kind," Drake said till he and Joy were cuddling up, "Well good night nurse."

"Night my love."

Drake and Joy both fell asleep as they rested and regained their strength for the next day's events.


	6. Team Rocket Strikes Back

**Team Rocket Strikes Back**

The group woke up refreshed and ready to go. The group of travelers were now on the edge of Cerulean City ready to go up north to Route 24 when the had a run in with an old rival of Red Ketchum. Blue Oak, Professor Oak's Grandson and a Pokémon Trainer.

""Blue, what are you doing here?" Rita asked with a slight growl, "Shouldn't you be doing your training already. Last I checked you already left before Red did."

"And you already got your ass handed to you by Red twice if I recall," Sara said, "And both times Red defeated you with Pikachu."

"You know this guy?" Sasha asked Red and her older adoptive siblings, "Who is he?"

"And where is he from?" Yukie asked, "What's his story?"

"Blue is Red's Rival Sasha and Yukie," Reina said before she explained, "He often thinks he's a better Pokémon Trainer than Red and he generally looks down on Red's performance as a Trainer."

"And that's' with us backing him up," Rose added, "When we're not around its usually the same."

"But you can't' argue with the fact that Blue is a good Trainer in general," Maria said after listening to what was said about Blue, "Still he needs to learn some humility."

"I don't know who you three are but I know Red here is bar behind me as it is," Blue said, "I've already gotten 20 Pokémon and defeated the Gym Leaders of Pewter City and Cerulean City too. They were easy to beat with the right tactics and Pokémon too. At this rate I'm questioning Red's ability as a Pokémon Trainer. He probably should go home to his mama."

Drake sighed as he knew what was coming as he could see the anger boiling on Misty and Brock's faces.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" screamed Misty.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Blue sneered.

Misty took out her mallet.

"Misty perhaps there is a better way of letting Blue get some humble pie," Drake said calming her down, "Let Red face and defeat him in a Pokémon Battle."

"Fine!" said Misty.

"Sandshrew I choose you," Blue said sending out Sandshrew

"Bulbasaur I choose you," Red said sending out Bulbasaur.

"How did you get that?" Blue asked shocked, "I thought grandpa was gonna give Bulbasaur and Charmander to other Starting Trainers."

"Lets just say that if you do good things good things will happen to you," Rita smirked.

"Rita's right now Bulbasaur use Leech Seed," Red said.

"BLUBA!"

"Sandshrew dodge and use scratch," Blue ordered as Sandshrew dodged the attack and hit Bulbasaur with a scratch.

"Bulbasaur hang in there and use Razor Leaf and follow it up with Vine Whip," Red said as Bulbasaur hit Sandshrew with a Razor Leaf and a Vine Whip knocking it out.

"Sandshrew return!" said Blue before switching Pokémon.

"Kadabra I choose you," Blue sent out Kadabra and it looked ready to fight.

"You battled enough today Bulbasaur Return!" Red said calling Bulbasaur back, "Pidgeotto I choose you."

"COO!"

"Kadabra Confusion," Blue yelled as Kadabra used a Confusion attack.

"Pidgeotto dodge it and use Quick Attack and follow it up with Steel Wing," Red said as Pidgeotto used a Quick Attack then had both its wings glow doing a Steel Wing at the same time dealing massive damage on Kadabra.

"Wow he's good," Drake said, "Steel Wing was strong enough but with the Speed from Quick Attack it did more damage and given Kadabra's weak physical defense I'll let you guess how this turns out."

"Kadabra don't give in fight back with Confusion," Blue said as Kadabra tried another confusion only for it to fail and miss.

"Now use Wing Attack," Red said as Pidgeotto hit home with a Wing Attack knocking Kadabra out.

"YAY!" cheered the girls waving fans.

"Aw come on," Brock whined, "Why don't I have gorgeous girls cheering for me?"

"Calm down Brock you're still a great Gym Leader," Drake said.

"Ratata I choose you," Gary said recalling Kadabra and sending out Ratata.

"Pidgeotto return," Red said, "Geodude I choose you."

"Good move," Rita said, "Geodude's rock hard body will give him a solid defense against Ratata's attacks."

"Pika."

"Ratata use Iron Tail," Blue said as Ratata used an Iron Tail.

"What?" Red asked shocked as Geodude got hit with the attack.

"You didn't think I'd come unprepared did you?" Blue said as Ratata dodged a Tackle from Geodude.

"He's good," Brock said, "This is how Blue beat my Geodude."

"True but Geodude still has the advantage," Rita reminded.

"Geodude use Rock Tomb now," Red said as Geodude hit Ratata with a Rock Tomb damaging it heavily. "Now finish this off with Rock Throw."

"Geodude."

"Ratata dodge and use Quick Attack," Blue said.

Geodude hit Ratata with a Rock Throw but Ratata was quicker as it struck Geodude but Geodude countered with another Rock Throw knocking it out.

"ALRIGHT!" cheered the girls again.

"I choose you Squirtle," Blue said sending out Squirtle. "Against a Rock Pokémon Squirtle has an advantage."

"That's how Blue was able to beat me," Brock said, "Red better switch Pokémon."

"Geodude Return," Red Said, "Pikachu I choose you."

Pikachu dashed forward ready to battle.

"What a cute water type," Misty said as she was about to run over to hug it before Drake restrained her.

"Misty we're in the middle of a battle control yourself," Drake said pulling Misty by the ear.

Brock was getting this on tape.

"I don't know what I'm more surprised by," Maria said, "Misty pulling a Brock or Drake pulling a Misty."

"I'm more surprised by the fact that Brock is recording that," Yukie said.

"Let us hope Misty can control herself once she sees Drake's Kingdra," Sasha said.

"Pikachu use Thundershock," Red said.

"Piakchuuuu!"

"Squirtle Withdraw," Blue said as Squirtle shrunk back into its shell.

"Oh snap!" said Rita.

"Relax Rita," Drake said, "Squirtle's still taking damage from the Thundershock."

Drake was right as the Thundershock stopped and Squirtle was sizzled slightly.

"Squirtle use Water Pulse now," Blue said.

Squirtle fired a Water Pulse.

"Pikachu Dodge and use Thunderbolt," Red said

Pikachu dodged and used Thunderbolt frying Squirtle and knocking it out.

"THAT'S THE WAY!" cheered the girls again.

"No matter," Blue said, "At least you're not lacking in skill. Anyway you should go see Bill. He lives up at the Cottage on Route 25. He let me see some of his Pokémon which added some pages to my Pokedex. Well I'm out. Smell Ya later."

With that Blue left.

"Well at least he's learning something," Drake said.

"Either way lets take his advice," Sasha said, "We might see some new Pokémon up there."

"Then let's move out!" said Red.

So the group headed up to Route 24 after they went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. Red had gotten his Spearow from Professor Oak in the process and they were travelling till they came to a golden yellow bridge.

"Hold it," A Bug Catcher named Cale explains "Hey kid. This is a Nugget Bridge. You must beat us in order to get by and win a prize."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Red said seeing the trainer send out a Caterpie. He sent out Spearow and needless to say Spearow had an easy time defeating the Caterpie and the Weedle sent out. Red switched Spearow for Pidgeotto after seeing the Metapod. With Pidgeotto's speed and strength, he easily beat Metapod and the Kakuna that were sent defeating Cale.

"Something tells me that was a bit too easy," Drake said, "Its as if somebody is testing us he said to the group as they came to the next trainer, a Lass named Ali.

"I your next face off!" she said.

The Lass sent out a Pidgey first but Red had Pikachu use a Thundershock to fry it easily. Ali then sent out a Bellsprout and Rita was tempted to go cuddle it but she controlled herself as Red called out Spearow to defeat it with a Peck. Spearow then did the same to the Oddish that was sent out and easily defeated it.

"Call me crazy but I think that those Pokémon are either weak or somebody is trying to wear down Red's team," Rita said.

"I'm thinking that could be the case but we'll have to see what It is we're dealing with next," Reina said as they ran into yet another trainer this time it was a Youngster by the name of Timmy.

"You face me next!" he said.

Timmy sent out a Sandshrew but Red wasn't afraid as he sent out Bulbasaur. A couple of well placed Vine Whips and Razor Leaf attacks left Sandshrew out cold. Timmy then sent out an Ekans so Red switched Bulbasaur out for Geodude who used some well placed Rock Throw attacks and a Tackle to knock out Ekans.

"That was quick," Rose said, "Only what 10 seconds."

"You're getting Stronger Red," Sara said.  
"I just hope we don't run into anymore bug Pokémon," Misty said.  
"What's wrong with bug Pokémon?" Yukie asked, "They're my favorite type of Pokémon to be around."

"1 of my sisters put dead bugs in my shampoo when I was little." said Misty.

"Are you serious?" Yukie asked.

"Uh-huh." said Misty.

"We really need to get you past this," Sasha said as they ran into yet another Lass by the name of Reli.

"I'm your next foe!" she said.

"Geodude you know the drill," Red said sending out Geodude to face the Lass Nidoran. Geodude finished it with a Magnitude that knocked it out. The Lass sent out a second Nidoran but it too was knocked out.

"That was quick," Misty said.

"Pika."

The group continued walking till they ran into a Camper named Ethan.

"You face me next!" he said.

"Bring it on," Red said as Ethan sent out Mankey while he sent out Spearow. It was a long and drawn out battle but Spearow managed to overcome Mankey and in the process began glowing pure white.

"Look Spearow's evolving," Rita said.

"Into a Fearow," Rose added.

Spearow finished his evolution and became a Fearow.

"Yay a Fearow," Maria shouted running over to cuddle the new Bird Pokémon.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Well done Fearow," Red said now lets get go.

"Lets see how your new Fearow preforms in battle," Drake suggested as the group continued walking till they ran into a shady man.

"Well done." the man said handing the group gold nuggets. "How would you like to join Team Rocket?"

"NO thanks," the group all said in unison.

"Why you-" the man said throwing his coat off to show he's a Team Rocket Grunt.

"It's a Team Rocket Grunt," Drake called as Maria Yukie and Sasha hid behind Misty and Brock because of the fear and their weak bladders triggering.

"Go Geodude," Red said sending out Geodude as the grunt sent out Ekans.

"GEODUDE!"

"Ekans use Poison Sting," The Team Rocket Grunt said as Ekans fired off a sting of needles.

"Geodude Defense Curl and follow it up with Rollout," Red said as Geodude Curled up before leading into a Rollout attack. Because of the Defense Curl Rollout's power doubled.

"Ekans try a Sludge Attack," The grunt shouted as Ekans fired a Sludge attack but it didn't do much damage to Geodude who knocked out Ekans with another Rollout.

"Red's doing it," Misty said.

"Red's using Geodude's strengths to his advantage," Brock commented as the grunt sent out a Zubat.

"Zubat use Supersonic," The Grunt ordered

"Geodude Dodge it and use Rollout," Red called as Geodude struck hard with a Rollout knocking Zubat out in one hit.

"I thought he'd need to do more damage to Zubat before it was crushed," Misty said.

"Rollout's attack power doubles each time it does damage," Brock said, "And because Red had Geodude use Defense Curl then the damage was already doubled."

"This isn't over," the Grunt shouted running away but he didn't get fare before running into Drake.

"In the name of the IPD you're under arrest," Drake said getting out handcuffs and placing the grunt under arrest.

"You'll pay for this! When the boss finds out you'll end up 6 fett under!" shouted the grunt.

"Yeah right," Rita said, "Our brother already defeated your boss's mother in battle once before and he'll defeat your boss again."

"You guys know the leader of Team Rocket?" asked Red.

"Giovanni," Drake said, "I faced him in battle and I defeated him. It was a long a difficult battle but I beat him."

"Now all we have to do is call officer jenny and take this creep to jail," Rose said as Sara called in backup. After half an hour cops arrived to take the Rocket Grunt away.

"Now lets get back to our original objective," Sara said.

The group once again continued travelling along the route and battled another trainer in a grassy area where Red's Pokémon gained even more experience. Soon they saw a man who was looking sad and worried at the same time.

"Excuse me sir is there something wrong?" Reina asked.

"Oh you scared me," The man said before explaining, "You see I'm not good at being a Pokémon Trainer. I have Charmander, a Pokémon I can't take care of very well and I'm in a tough spot. I don't want to abandon Charmander but I can't take care of him very well. I don't know what else to do."

"You don't want to abandon your Charmander but you can't keep him cause you can't take care of him," Yukie figured.

"I want what's best for Charmander," the man said sadly as he held Charmander's Poke Ball.

The group thought for a moment before Red came up with an idea.

"How about I take him off your hands," Red said.

"You'd do that for me?" the man asked.

"Sure letting Red take Charmander off of your hands will give him a new Pokémon and you a clear concense knowing you did the right thing for Charmander," Misty said.

"You've got a lot of heart to make a decision like that," Brock said, "At least you didn't abandon Charmander."

"Thanks for doing this for me," the man said before calling out Charmander.

"Charmander," Charmander said.

"Charmander I didn't want to do this but I'm afraid that I can't keep you anymore," The man said as Charmander looks on sadly, "But I'm not abandoning you. I'm handing you over to another trainer who can do a much better job taking care of you than I can."

"What do you say Charmander?" Red asked.

"You want to join us?" Sasha asked as Red's Pikachu chatted with Charmander before both agreed to the idea.

"Charmander says he wants to be Red's Pokémon," Rita said as Charmander nodded at this.

"Here's Charmander's Poke Ball," the Man said handing Red Charmander's Poke Ball, "Charmander, Red, take care of yourselves and each other."

After helping the man out of his tight jam the group continued on to Route 25 where they ran into some more tough trainers and some tough Pokémon. Red with his newly acquired Charmander did well in the battles as it got along with the rest of his team.

Reina Rita Rose and Sara even mixed it up with some other trainers as well as they all got stronger. Rita even caught a Wild Bellsprout and two wild Oddish, while Sara caught herself an Abra, Yukie caught herself a Venonat, and Red and Sasha each caught all of the above mentioned Pokémon.

Soon the group was in front of Bill's cottage.

"Well here we are." said Drake before knocking on the door.

"Hello whose there?" called a voice.

"Are you Bill?" Brock asked.

"That would be me," the voice called again as the door opened an a strange looking Pokémon answered it.

"If I had to guess you probably messed up an experiment," Sara said.

"Pretty much but how did you know?" Bill asked.

"Lucky guess," Rose said, "Now do you need any help?"

"Pika?"

"I screwed up an experiment and I got combined with a Pokémon," Bill said, "I need you to hit the cell separation sequence when I get into the teleportation."

"We're on it," Red said as Bill headed to the Teleporter. Once inside Red activated the sequence and out of the other teleporter Bill was restored to his human self.

"Did it work?" asked Sara.

"Yeah it did I feel so much Better," Bill said speeking. "So why did you come to see me?"

"Blue told us that you had some pages of Rare Pokémon that you could show us?" Drake said.

"He also said that you'd be able to help us," Brock said.

"Oh sure." said Bill handing them some copies.

"Thanks for the pages Bill," Sasha said.

"Wait take this as well," Bill said handing the group a ticket.

"What is this?" Yukie asked.

"It's a Ticket for a Party on the SS Anne," Bill said, "I'm not a fan of big parties so why don't you all go in my place. The SS Anne is in Vermillion City right now."

"That's where the next Pokémon Gym is," Maria said, "We should go there."

So the group left and Returned to Cerulean City. After going to a Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon they saw Officer Jenny in front of a house that had Crime Scene Tape in front of it.

"OFFICER JENNY!" cried Brock before running to her and grabbing her hands. "My name is Brock and you have freed my heart from it's cell! Let us go out in the world and fight any love crimes we see! Together or names shall forever be in the books that'll say that we made sure love is every-"

"Let's go Brock. The books already have you as an annoyance as it is," Misty said pulling Brock by the ear once again.

"Ow not the ear not the ear," Brock whined

"So can you tell us what happened here?" Red asked.

"Did somebody get robbed?" Yukie wondered.

"Drake thank goodness your here!" said Jenny running to him.

"Its good to see you as well Jenny," Drake said as Jenny ran right into his arms. "So can you tell us what's going on?"

Jenny handed him the case file.

"It's a robbery," Drake said, "You guys go find the robbers. I'll stay with Jenny. We'll meet back at the Pokémon Center afterwards."

"You got it Drake," Red said as he and the others went inside.

"So Jenny I have to ask how is the gift I got you?" Drake asked quietly as soon as the group was gone. Drake kept his voice low as not to embarrass Jenny.

"Cozy." said Jenny.

"I knew those adjustable briefs would help you out," Drake said.

The others were in the vandalized house and they could see that it had been ransacked.

"Whoever did this was looking for something," Red said. "But what?"

"Probably something important," Reina said, "Like a Technical Machine."

"Like the ones Brock and Misty gave us to teach our Pokémon new moves they can't learn leveling up," Rita said.

"But which one would these People have?" Yukie asked.

"Perhaps we can find the robber and find out," Maria suggested.

"There's a hole on the other side of the wall," Sasha pointed as the group all dashed through it and found themselves staring down a Team Rocket Grunt.

"What are you kids doing here?" the grunt asked.

"We're members of the IPD," Rose said.

"You're under arrest," Sara added. "We're taking you in."

"Bite me!" said the grunt sending out his Pokémon.

"Always the hard way," sighed Rita.

"What did you expect Rita," Reina replied as the grunt sent out Machop and Drowzee. "Let's take him together."

"Right," Rita said, "Flareon lets go."

"Flare," Rita's Flareon said going into battle.

"Vaporeon lets help out," Reina called sending out Vaporeon.

"Vapor," Reina's Vaporeon said.

"Go girls go!" cheered Red.

"Vaporeon use Water Pulse," Reina said as Vaporeon fired a Water Pulse at Machop.

"Machop use Karate Chop on that Vaporeon," The grunt shouted, "Drowzee use confusion on that Flareon."

"Flareon use Flame Charge to dodge and counter with Fire Fang," Rita said as Flareon did a Flame Charge and a Fire Fang to knock out Drowzee.

"Now Vaporeon finish this up with Water Gun," Reina shouted as Vaporeon knocked out Machop with Water Gun.

"In the name of the IPD you're under Arrest," Rose and Sara said tying up the Grunt just as Drake and Jenny arrived.

"I take it you already beat the grunt," Drake said before searching the grunt, "This is what he stole. It's a TM for teaching Pokémon the dig Attack."

"KAWAII!" squealed Misty picking Vaporeon up. "You were so beautiful back there!"

Vaporeon did like the attention but she was beginning to feel that Misty was being a bit invasive. Glaceon could sense that to so he gave Misty a light headbutt to send her that message.

"Misty Glaceon wants you to put his mate down," Reina said, "Gently."

Reina's Glaceon nodded in confirmation of this.

"Oops!" said Misty before doing just that.

"That's okay misty," Reina said, "Vaporeon and Glaceon will let you have the first egg they have as your own Pokémon to cuddle."

Misty squealed.

"Lets get back to the Pokémon Center," Red suggested as Jenny took the Grunt to the Station. What the group didn't know was that a Charmander and a Bulbasaur were watching them and they followed them as well.

In the Pokémon Center the group was already speaking with Professor Oak.

"Reina Rita and I already have two Gym Badges," Red said, "And we've caught a bunch of new Pokémon."

"That's great!" said Oak. "Oh Red we have a bit of an issue here. The remaining two starter Pokémon are missing from the lab."

"Are you serious?" Rose asked.

"I'm very serious Rose," Oak said, "They just up and left."

"How did they pull that off?" Sara asked as the Bulbasaur and Charmander from Professor Oak's lab walked into the center.

"Apparently they rode over on the back of Drake's Dragonite," Oak replied.

"We better go look for them," Rita said before silence was heard, "What's with the silence?"

"Rita I think the Pokémon Professor Oak was going to give away found you," Drake said as the Bulbasaur and Charmander were rubbing themselves against Rita's legs.

"They seem to like you Rita," Reina said, "I'm not surprised considering you always did have an affinity for Fire Pokémon and Grass Pokémon."

"I'll send Bulbasaur and Charmander's Poke balls," Oak said, "I doubt you'd be able to send them back. They'd just find you again."

"They probably like me to much as it is," Rita said, "And I already sent Mankey and Spearow to you so I've got room for them."

"That's fine." said Oak. "Sending Pokeballs now."

Rita got the Poke balls for Charmander and Bulbasaur.

"I got them safe and sound," Rita said, "I'll take good care of Bulbasaur and Charmander."

"Its getting late so we should get some sleep," Sasha suggested.

'Sleep with those girls all over me?' thought Red.

"Relax Maria Sasha and Yukie have their own room and I've got a room to myself as it is," Drake said.  
"Besides there's still the matter of checking on our Pokémon as it is," Yukie said as they went to see Nurse Joy.

"NURSE JOY!" cried Brock grabbing her hands. "My heart has been in pain for many years cause I have not found you yet! But now that I have it has finally been healed! Let us go out into the world and cure broken hearts everywhere! Together-"

"Can it," Misty said pulling Brock away by the ear once again.

"I think we should look into getting a stage hook." said Reina.

"We could sick the bird Pokémon on him," Rita suggested as Nurse Joy walked up.

"Drake are you traveling with that man?" Joy asked.

"Yeah we are Joy," Drake said, "I'm sorry about him he means well and is a big help to us."

"Please try to find that poor man a girl." said Joy.

"We'll do our best Nurse Joy," Sasha said.

"But it won't be easy," Maria reminded.

"I still say a stage hook is the best way to go." said Reina.

"Where are we going to find a stage hook Rita?" Yukie asked.

"Do we even know any places that have Stage Hooks?" Red wondered.

"Stage hooks for sale." a vendor called.

"That's oddly convenient," Rose said. "Considering the last time we saw a Vendor he had Depends Products for Maria Sasha and Yukie."

"I wonder if he has any fishing Poles available as well," Sara said, "Misty would love those very much."

"Not to mention the Lure Balls, Dive Balls and Net Balls I have for her." Drake added presenting said Poke Balls.

"THANK YOU!" cried Misty hugging him.

"Misty you might want to let go before Raichu Shocks you for getting invasive," Sasha said. "Drake told us he's done that before."

Raichu prepared to give Misty a Thundershock to drive home that point as Misty let go of Drake.

"Lets go see what the Vendor has for us," Red said as the group went to see the Vendor.

"Howdy do! Howdy do! Howdy do!" said the vendor seeing them. "Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Calaboose Cal of the Calaboose Cal Stage Hook Corporation of Costa Mesa Unova! No job too big, no job too small! When it comes to Stage Hooks we got them all! You say you know a pest that can't keep his or her mouth shut? Cal don't care! You say that friend doesn't know when to leave? Cal don't care! You say you want to change all that? THAT'S WHEN CAL CARES!"

"Didn't we see you selling depends products?" Drake asked seeing Cal.

"You must have met 1 of my brothers!" said Cal.

"That makes sense," Red said, "So how much do you want for these stage hooks?"

Cal held up a bill.

"Will this cover it?" Reina said presenting a credit card.

"Very much! Thank you!" said Cal before ring them up.

"You're welcome and tell your brother we said thank you for the depends," Sasha said.

"They've helped us out more than he knows," Yukie spoke.

"And its like they were custom fitted to our curves," Maria said. "Almost as if they were meant for us all along."

"No sweat at all guys and gals! All part of being Good Ol Cal!" the vendor said.

"You're welcome," the three girls said.

"So do you know a vendor that has any fishing Poles for Sale?" Misty asked.

"That would be my brother at sector 8." said Cal.

"Vermillion City right?" Rose asked, "That's where we're going next."

"Yep and it's a good place to test out the new fishing poles," Drake said. "We should get some rest and prepare for the travels ahead."

"Pika."

"I'm all for that," Misty said, "Plus I can't wait to catch some new Water Pokémon."

The group went to go hit their rooms but not before Joy asked Drake to stay behind for a bit.

"So did you want to see me for anything?" Drake asked. "And how is the new gift working for you?"

"Like a wonder." said Joy.

"At least you don't have to worry if you forgot use the toilet if you get busy," Drake said, "So I'm just gonna hit the sack. Good night Nurse."

"Oh no you don't! Jenny and I have you for 1 more night and we're gonna milk every second of it!" said Joy dragging him to a room where her partner was.

"I can live with that," Drake said as Jenny was already there.

"I was wondering when you 2 are coming." said Jenny who was barefoot in a robe on the bed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Jenny," Drake said, "I didn't know you two planned this."

"Silly." said Joy taking off her shoes. "We haven't seen you for a long time. Now you're here. So of course we plan to milk this."

"True and I could use some time together with you before I leave for Vermillion City," Drake said as he stripped to just his Boxers. He then took those off revealing his large baby making cock which got Jenny and Joy wet. "I take it you're still wearing my gift?"

Both girls started to strip.

"You are still wearing my gift," Drake said as he could see that both girls were wet and horny for him, "Lets get these off and get to the fucking."

Drake removed Jenny's underwear and mounted her before he stuck his cock into her pussy.

"Let's see if you can improve your record this time." said Joy getting out a stopwatch.

"I can top that," Drake said starting slow and doing long deep strokes.

"I love it!" moaned Jenny.

Drake began picking up the pace as he fucked his long and deep.

"HERE I GO AGAIN!" screamed Jenny reaching her peak.

Jenny squirted on Drake as he came deep inside her pussy.

"That was so much fun," Drake said stuffing Jenny with all of his cum.

"And it's only starting." purred Joy.

"Then lets keep the fun going," Drake said pulling out of Jenny and laying on his back. "You can be on top this time."

"As you say big boy." said Joy before getting on his tool and bouncing on it.

Drake helped Joy bounce up and down on his tool while rubbing her hips at the same time.

"Yes right there!" moaned Joy.

"This feels so good," Drake groaned, "I feel like I'm already reaching your womb as it is."

"More!" moaned Joy.

"I'm cumming!" Drake shouted cumming deep inside Joy's womb.

"ME TOO!" screamed Joy.

Joy squirted all over Drake's crotch as she came.

"Pika."

As Drake Joy and Jenny rested Maria Yukie and Sasha were in their own room discussing Cal and their newly adoptive family.

"Hard to believe that we've gone from Rags to Riches," Sasha said, "and in every sense of the phrase."

"Like Oliver Twist." said Maria.

"Oliver Twist did get a happy life and we never turned to crime," Yukie stated.

"Now all we need is a cute boyfriend." said Maria.

"But we're not gonna steal Red from our sisters," Yukie said firmly.

"We'll find a cute boyfriend someday," Sasha said, "But we might want to change."

Maria Yukie and Sasha saw that their depends had gotten yellow due to their weak bladders.

"Pika."

The three girls got out of their adjustable and got into their Silhouette Briefs which were nice and dry too.

"Now these are so much better," Sasha said, "They look fit and feel like real underwear."

"I say we wear these during the day," Yukie suggested. "And the others during the night."

"Good idea." said Maria.

The three girls then hit the sack to get some sleep for the voyage to Vermillion City.

"Well Pikachu." said Red. "We've only got 6 badges to go."

"Pika."

"You know I think those girls want to marry me. Haven't really thought about it but you think I should?" asked Red.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said as if to say, "Focus on your Gym Battles first then talk about marriage later."

"I'll bet they want to lull me to sleep again." said Red. "Knowing them they'll be out wearing towels in 3 2 1."

Right on cue Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara were in towels.

"Misty? You coming?" asked Rose.

"Sure give me a minute," Misty said coming out nude

"Something tells me there's gonna be lots of kids for us." said Red.

"Pika."

"You know. I do see the 6 of us as a family." said Sara.

"I second that," Reina said

"Very much." purred Rita rubbing Misty's back.

Misty sighed as she enjoyed the back rub

"I got this part." cooed Reina rubbing Misty's breasts.

"That feels so good," Misty moaned

"We aim to please." said Rose rubbing Misty's rear.

"We're just getting started." said Sara going for Misty's core.

"Oh that's the spot," Misty moaned as Sara started fingering her crotch, "That's it right there."

"Let's see how long you last." said Sara going deeper.

Misty arched her back as she felt Sara going deeper into her pussy. She squirmed under all the pleasure she was getting from the Thompson Sisters and she couldn't take it much longer and she squirted and squirted.

"Such a sweet taste." said Sara licking her now gooey finger before passing some to her sisters.

"You're right Sara," Rose said, "Misty does taste sweet."

"What has she been eating or drinking?" Rita asked.

"Plenty of fruits for one thing," Reina spoke, "Its how she's so fit."

"Let's let Red have first dibs." said Sara.

"I'm all for it," Rose said, "What do you say Red?"

"Sure." said Red.

Red stuck his cock right into Misty's pussy as he began fucking her.

""I bet she goes off in 20 thrusts." said Reina.

"I say 9." said Sara.

"12." said Rita."

"30." said Rose.

Misty was squirming in pleasure as Red continued fucking her brains out and by the time he hit his 31st thrust he came deep inside Misty as she squirted.

"I've never had a night like that in my life yet," Red said, "How do you feel Misty?"

Misty the reached her peak.

"So what should we do now?" Red asked, "I can go for another round."

"Allow me Red," Reina said as she got Red on his back and began riding him Cowgirl style as soon as Misty got off of his cock. "This is so much fun."

"Such sweet bliss!" panted Misty.

"At least you don't mind sharing Red with us now huh?" Rita asked rubbing Misty's feet while Reina continued bouncing up and down Red's cock.

"Don't mind at all." sighed Misty.

"This is the best thing that's happened yet Red," Reina moaned bouncing up and down on Red's cock, "Cum in my pussy!"

"As you wish!" groaned Red as they both went off at the same time.

"That felt soo good Red," Reina purred.

"Yeah." said Red kissing her.

"Hey save some for me," Rita said.

"Your wish is my command." said Red getting to work.

"Just slide it right inside me," Rita said lifting her ass in the air.

"As you wish." said Red putting in his tool and pumping.

Rita moaned in pleasure as she was enjoying Red fucking her brains out.

"I bet Rita squirts in about 23 thrusts," Reina said.

"30." said Rose.

"27." Sara said.

Both Red and Rita reached their peak.

"Looks like Rose was right," Misty said, "It was 30 thrusts which means she gets dibs next."

"Pika pika."

"Okay Rita move aside and let Red slide his tool into me," Rose said laying back and spreading her legs.

"Sure." said Rita doing just that.

Red mounted Rose as he slid his tool deep inside her pussy.

"If you wrap your legs around his waist while like that he can go deeper." said Rita.

Rose took her sister's advice and wrapped her legs around Red's waist pulling him deeper into her core.

"Let's see how long you can last!" said Red giving it to her.

"Give it to me Red," Rose yelled, "Give it to me!"

"You got it!" said Red going faster.

Rose eventually couldn't hold back any longer and she came and came like a river.

"Pika."

Red had cum deep inside Rose's pussy as he stuffed her full of his cum.

""I must be in prime form tonight." said Red.

"Let's try the reverse Cowgirl position Red," Sara said as Rose got off and Sara sat down in Reverse Cow Girl position.

"Fine by me." said Red.

Sara felt her body tingle as Red began fondling her pussy and her Breasts while fucking her in reverse cowgirl position.

"This is so nice," Sara said.

"I'm only starting "said Red going harder.

"Red's got a lot of endurance," Misty sighed.

"I'll say he's already fucked four of us as it is," Rita pointed out.

"Pika pika."

Red and Sara had been going at it like Rabbits before they finally came together and laid back in the process.

"That was the best sex yet," Sara panted.

"I heard that." said Red.

"Lets get some sleep," Reina said, "We'll need it for the walk ahead."

"I second that," Rose added.

The girls the cuddled up to Red like he's a pillow.

"See what I was talking about Pikachu?" Red asked.

"Pikachu," Red's Pikachu said getting the picture. The Thompson's Pikachu all hit the hay as well to get some rest.

Next Morning Misty was up bright and early to take her morning shower when she passed by Reina's Glaceon and Vaporeon. She noticed that between the two of them an Egg had appeared which meant that this was the first egg those two had with them.

"It happened!" cried Misty.

"What happened?" Red asked waking up. "And Please keep it down."

"It's an egg! a real egg!" cheered Misty.

"Which means you get that Eevee that Reina promised you," Red said. "Now all we need to do is wake the others."

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Okay Okay we're awake," the Thompson girls as they got dressed and showed up. Brock had his own room and also showed up as soon as he heard the yelling and so did Maria, Yukie, and Sasha and they were all fully dressed.

"So what's so important that you had to wake us all up?" Yukie asked.

"Take a look." said Red pointing to the egg.

"It's a Pokémon Egg," Yukie said.

"It's the first Egg my Glaceon and Vaporeon had," Reina said, "Brock what do you think? Care to give your opinion on this?"

"From what I can tell, it was laid about 4 hours ago." said Brock.

"How long till it hatches?" Rose asked.

"4 days at least." said Brock checking the egg out. "The shell is very strong and I can tell the life force inside is very strong so its mother was well cared for."

"Actually its mother is my Vaporeon," Reina said, "And its father is my Glaceon. Both of whom I care for very well and treat like friends."

Vaporeon and Glaceon nodded in confirmation to this.

"We'll need a case." said Brock.

"Lets go find Nurse Joy," Rita said, "She's probably got one."

"OH REINA!" cried Brock grabbing her hands. "This must be a proud day for you and I'm here to see it! This must be a sign of sparks of love. The heavens will shine on this very day and our love shall-"

Misty had pulled out the Stage Hook that Cal had sold the group and used it to drag Brock away from Reina.

"Reina's got enough on her plate as it is," Misty said dragging Brock away from Reina.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" whined Brock.

"Lets just find the Egg Cases," Rose said, "Its not like a Vendor is going to be selling them anytime soon."

"Rose I think you spoke to soon," Sara said.

"Egg cases for sale!"

"Lets see what he wants," Sasha suggested, "He's got to be one of Cal's relatives."

"Howdy do! Howdy do! Howdy do! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Calaboose Cal of the Calaboose Cal Egg Case Corporation of Costa Mesa Unova! No job too big, no job too small! When it comes to cases I have them all! You say you have a newborn egg? Cal don't care! You say you can't protect it while you travel? Cal don't care! You say you want to change all that? THAT'S WHEN CAL CARES!"

"Hey Cal we could use a couple of Egg Cases," Rose said, "One for each of us if you don't mind."

"So how much will it be?" Red asked.

Cal handed a bill.

"I'll cover the bill this time," Sara said handing Cal a credit card.

"OH! Little lady! You're my new best friend!" said Cal ringing her up.

"Well considering we met two of your brothers I can see that," Maria spoke.

"Pika."

"Even our Pikachu agree with that but one thing is still bothering me?" Yukie said.

"What's that?" Brock asked.

"Where is Drake?" Sasha asked.

"You rang?" asked Drake behind them.

"Glad to see you're here," Rita said, "We were buying some Egg Cases."

"Let me guess Reina's Glaceon and Vaporeon had their first egg?" Drake asked.

"Uh-huh." said Misty. "This is the greatest day of my life!"

"Then you'll need this Misty," Drake said pulling out a Water Stone, "This will help you evolve Eevee into a Vaporeon."

"But you need to spend some time with it first and train it in its Eevee Stage," Red said, "There's more to raising a Pokémon than evolving them."

Misty gave Drake a big hug.

"Okay that's very nice but I need some air," Drake said as Brock used the Stage hook on Misty to pull her away.

"I got her." said Brock.

"Thank you for that Brock," Sara said as they got the new Egg Cases. "Now all we need to do is put the new egg in the Case and it should hatch."

"That's how it works right Brock?" Rose asked.

"Yep." said Brock before looking at Misty still on his hook. "Can someone get a picture of this please?"

"Already on it," Reina smiled taking a photo of the Scene. "So now that we have the egg cases we're ready to go right?"

"Yep that we are," Maria said as the group said their good byes and headed down Route 5 for Vermillion City.

"I am so psyched!" said Red.

"So am I," Rita said, "This is going to be awesome."

"Amen to that," Reina said, "We get to attend the Party at the S.S. Anne which means more new Water Pokémon for me to see."

"You and Misty are like two peas in a pod," Rose spoke.

"Its like looking at two Reinas," Sara spoke.

"True but they're opposite in styles as well," Drake pointed out.

"Considering that Reina's not afraid of Gyarados and will train just about any water element Pokémon," Sasha spoke.

"And Reina's also a fan of Ice Type Pokémon," Yukie spoke, "Since she knows how to face Grass Element Pokémon with them."

"And perhaps Reina and Misty can train each other as well," Maria spoke. "Those two can learn a lot from each other."

"Well goodbye my hometown, hello new life." said Misty.

"Well said." agreed Brock.

With those words the heroes traveled onwards to Vermillion City where the third Pokémon League Gym awaited them but also their destines as well.


	7. The Lightning American

**The Lightning American**

The heroes were now travelling down Route 5 on their adventure to the Pokémon League. Misty was holding her new Pokémon Egg in the egg case as she was already chatting with Reina about how her newly hatched Eevee would take to her and how she would treat Eevee with love and care like all her other water Pokémon before she used the water stone to evolve her into a Vaporeon.

"Thank you again for letting me have the first egg your Glaceon and Vaporeon had Reina," Misty said cuddling the egg gently in its case, "I'll treat it with love, trust, and care."

"Thanks again for the assurance Misty," Reina said as both Red and Sasha were looking to see if there were any new Pokémon, "Once we get to Vermillion City, you'll have plenty of new water element Pokémon to catch and train. That should be fun to do right?"

Misty was already daydreaming at the idea of seeing new water Pokémon. She was so into the idea that she didn't notice until it was too late that she had run or rather walked into a door.

"Well that's using your head Misty," Sasha said as she and Red each caught a Meowth, "Though I'm not sure doing it literally is a good idea considering how painful it looks."

"Either way we better continue going," Drake suggested as he remembered this gate, "This gate leads to Saffron City and beyond that Vermillion City."

So the group attempted to walk through the gate that led to Saffron City only to run into a Guard that told them they couldn't pass through. He also complained about being thirsty and needing a drink which forced the group to use the underground path.

"Fresh Air," Maria said as the group exited the Underground Path and found themselves traveling on Route 6 to Vermillion City, "I've missed you. The underground Path is not good for flying type Pokémon like Spearow and Pidgey yet Zubat seems to like it."

"That's because Zubat is used to dark corners," Brock said as the group traveled along Route 6.

"Pika pika."

The group continued travelling along and they battled a few Pokémon Trainers along the way as Rita got the chance to test out the powers of her newly acquired Bulbasaur, Charmander, and her Bellsprout as they all got a little battle experience.

"Well that was a good battle," Rita said, "Bellsprout's getting stronger and so are Bulbasaur and Charmander. I wonder why Professor Oak just didn't give them to me sooner."

"Bulbasaur and Charmander along with Squirtle are for starting trainers," Reina reminded, "Besides we already left with our Starter Pokémon."

Vaporeon, Flareon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and the Pikachu all chattered at that as the group walked into Vermillion City.

"I wonder if I can find a wild Squirtle someplace." said Red.

"No offense but why would you want a Squirtle?" Rose asked, "Unless you were hoping to get a Water Type Pokémon then I can understand that."

"Perhaps he's probably looking for all the Kanto Starters," Sara suggested, "He's already got Bulbasaur in Cerulean and another Trainer handed him his Charmander."

"Which took some soul searching but at least he didn't abandon him," Drake said, "That's the worst thing you can do."

"Yep." said Red.

"Don't forget that some Pokémon were orphaned after their trainers either died of natural causes or were killed by Team Rocket," Maria pointed out.

"Speaking of which where are they?" Yukie asked, "They could attack at any moment."

"Perhaps they're still licking their injuries from the crushing defeat we handed them earlier," Sasha said as the group laughed at that before seeing something.

It was Officer Jenny standing in the middle of the City with a Net Ball in one hand and a Lure ball in the other.

"OFFICER JENNY!" cried Brock before kneeling before her. "I am a PI searching for a soulmate and I have found her at last! let us now go out and defend love & justice for all and lock up every broken heart! Together-"

"Lets go Brock before Officer Jenny needs a Bodyguard to protect her from you," Misty said using her stage hook to drag Brock away.

"Sorry about him," Drake said walking up, "Brock means well."

"DRAKE!" cried Jenny before running to glomp him.

"Here we go again," Red said watching Jenny glomp Drake. "So what's the two Pokeballs?"

"That's what I want to know." said Rita.

"Call it a wild guess but I think we should let Jenny tell us," Drake said as soon as Jenny was done glomping him. "So what's with the Pokeballs."

Jenny handed a file.

"Seems to me like these Squirtle were left behind by their masters when they passed away or died at the hands of Team Rocket," Sasha said reading the file.

"Now she adopted them and gave them a new job as Vermillion City's firefighters but the leader and a Squirtle who was recently orphaned want to travel and see the world," Maria said, "Good idea but I doubt she'll hand them over that easily."

"Good point," Reina said, "Looks like we'll have to earn them."

"Like Professor Oak said, 'Pokémon must be earned,'" Rose said.

Back at Pallet Town Professor Oak sneezed a bit before figuring out that somebody must be talking about him.

Over in Vermillion the Team Rocket Trio were now having a meeting with their Boss, Giovanni, who had received the Vaccum and giant hose they had stolen. Giovanni was curious about why they would do that but he figured that he'd at least hear them out first. After all they were on the trail of the Thompson Siblings and he needed somebody to keep an eye on them.

"So what do you to have to report?" asked Giovanni.

"The Thompsons are currently in Vermillion City with the twerp and they're looking for their third gym badge."

"But we overheard that they were invited to a party on the S.S. Anne," Jessie said, "Do you have any thing you care to tell us about what you have planned there?"

"If you have anything planned there that is," Meowth said.

"Sending orders now." said Giovanni.

"Looks like you want us to send some Grunts to steal the Pokémon," Jessie said, "And tell Proton about the situation."

"Speaking of which where is Proton?" James asked.

"Sector 34." said Giovanni

"Isn't that in Azalea Town?" Meowth asked, "So what's Proton doing there?"

"Sending file." said Giovanni.

"That definitely sounds like Proton," James said.

"I'm not surprised," Jessie said, "He is the cruelest, scariest executive in Team Rocket."

"I just hope he doesn't use any of that on us," Meowth said. "Either way we'll tell him what's happening soon enough."

The Team Rocket Trio cut the connection and resumed trailing the Thompsons and the Twerps.

Speaking of whom they were now at the Pokémon Center getting their Pokémon examined and rested.

"Pika pika."

"Well this is it," Red said, "We should get our Pokémon rested before we go challenge the Gym Leader of this city."

"Same here," Reina said, "I wonder what type of Pokémon the Gym Leader uses."

"Or what the Gym Leader's battling style is like," Rita pointed out.

"Either way we better look into being prepared," Drake said.

"You got that right." said Rose.

"So Nurse Joy how are our Pokémon?" Sara asked as Nurse Joy walked out with a Chansey pushing the group's Pokeballs and with the Thompson's Pikachu, Plusle Minum and the Eeveelutions following.

"They're all fine." said Joy.

"Well that's good to know," Sasha said, "So where is the S.S. Anne?"

Joy got out a map.

"Its over by the Pier," Reina said reading the map, "Now we need some fishing rods."

"We just need to find Cal's relative down here," Rita said, "So where should we look?"

"Perhaps we should look next to a pier or something," Red suggested.

"Pika."

"Pikachu's all for that," Yukie said as the group went outside and found a vendor selling fishing poles.

"Fishing poles for sale!"

"Well that was quick," Brock said seeing Misty run towards the vendor with the fishing poles, "We better go follow her."

"Howdy do! Howdy do! Howdy do!" said the vendor seeing Misty come up. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Calaboose Cal of the Calaboose Cal Fishing Aid Corporation of Costa Mesa Unova! No job too big, no job too small! When it comes to a fisherperson, I help them all! You say you want to go fishing? Cal don't care! You say you don't have anything to fish with? Cal don't care! You say you want to change all that? THAT'S WHEN CAL CARES!"

"Well that was quick," Drake said, "Hello Cal do you have any Good Rods for us and some Super Rods for Reina Misty and Sasha?"

"Step right up!" said Cal before he started talking about his inventory.

"I think Misty's like a kid at Christmas," Red said.

"So is Reina," Rita pointed out.

"This is so cool!" squealed Misty.

"I'm practically in heaven right now," Reina said. "DO you have any good rods and Super Rods for me and Misty?"

"And I'd like a good Rod and a Super Rod as well," Sasha said.

"I'd like a couple of rods as well," Red added. "A Super Rod and a Good Rod."

Cal pointed them out.

"We'll take four of each," Drake said, "And an Old Rod for Reina as well."

"My good man, you have a deal!" said Cal.

"Thank you," Reina said, "I'll cover the bill this time."

Cal handed it over.

Reina handed Cal a credit card.

"You just made my top 10 best friend list little lady!" said Cal before ringing her up.

"Thank you," Reina said as she grabbed the 9 fishing rods. "So any other relatives I need to know about?"

Cal showed his family tree.

"Nice family tree," Brock said, "Thanks for the fishing poles."

"No sweat guys and gals. Always count on good ol Cal." said Cal.

"Thank you Cal," Rita said, "Well be sure to keep in touch."

So the group then headed over to the bay to test out the new fishing rods. Reina went first with the Old Rod to see if there were even any Pokémon in the area.

"Time to get out my best lure!" said Misty getting it out.

"That's your best lure?" Reina asked, "I prefer using some Tea Leaves or seaweed as bait."

"I worked hard on this!" whined Misty.

"Can we please talk about this later?" Sasha said already casting her line into the water.

"Watch and see as my lure sends some Pokémon our way." said Misty before putting her lure in the water.

After nearly half an hour the water wasn't doing much of anything as Red noted.

"Misty the Lure's not working," Red said holding his Good Rod before Reina got a tug on hers,

"I got something," Reina said before reeling her rod in and catching what looked like a blue Seahorse with a white belly. "It's a Horsea."

"YES!" cried Misty feeling a tug in her line. "No water Pokémon can turn down my beauty!" With that she reeled her line in.

"It's a Krabby," Rita said seeing what Misty reeled in. "I wonder what Red's gonna get."

"Alright it's a Magikarp?" Red asked confused before seeing that the Magikarp was a Golden Magikarp it did a tackle attack and a flail. "Well it's a Golden Magikarp."

"Well it's not much right now, but once it grows it'll be a powerhouse." said Rita.

"I should know," Drake said, "I have a Gyarados of my own and he's one of the most dependable Pokémon I have. He's the reason I won some of my gym battles."

"Pika pika."

"I think Red's Pikachu says that we should return to the task at hand," Sasha said before reeling in a Staryu. "Oh look a Staryu!"

"GIRLS IN BIKINIS!" cried Brock before running to them. "Hello ladies my name is Brock and you have swam into my heart! Let us go out to sea and declare our love to the heavens! Together-"

"Lets go Brock before they call a lifeguard to arrest you," Rose said using her stage hook to pull Brock away as the others captured the Pokémon they caught using Lure Balls after they had their Pokémon weaken them in battle first.

"Pika!"

"Alright each of us have a new Pokémon," Red said, "Lets see what else we can catch."

"This time I'll try a Good Rod," Reina said before hooking a regular Magikarp.

"Nice place for a swim." said Rita.

"I'll say but for now we're here to battle the Gym Leader and check out the S.S. Anne," Maria said as Reina easily caught her Magikarp with a Lure Ball.

"Killjoy!" grumble Rita.

"Besides we can go swimming later," Rose said trying to calm her older sister down.

"Very well," Rita sighed as the four caught all the Pokémon they wanted which was one of each species found in this Area aside from Gyarados. "Lets go find the Ship."

"I'm all for that." said Red.

So the group headed over to the Docks of Vermillion city where they found the S.S. Anne docked. They ran into an employee who was guarding the gate.

"Hold it! No one gets onboard without a ticket!" he said.

"Fortunately for us we have tickets," Yukie said as the group all showed their tickets. "So can we pass?"

"Yeah sure." said the guard.

"Thank you," Red said as they all boarded the ship. "Well this is a pretty big party. Where should we start?"

"How about over there where there are some battles being held?" Drake suggested as the Pokémon who were all following the group all chattered happily at that idea.

"Pika pika."

"All our Pikachu love the Idea," Sasha said, "And so do Plusle and Minum."

"Then lets go," Misty said, "I can't wait to test out my new Krabby in battle."

Brock ran to flirt with some girls.

Reina and Rita went off to do some battling. Maria Yukie and Sasha were chatting while Rose and Sara were facing some of the younger trainers in battle. Drake himself was busy talking to a single lady on the ship.

"Guess it's just you and me." said Misty clinging to Red.

"I guess it is," Red said sheepishly, "So have you ever been to one of these events before?"

"First time for me." said Misty.

"Well at least the Girls are right at home here," Red commented.

"Pika."

"And so is Drake," Misty pointed out. "I don't even need to ask about Brock."

"Good point." said Red.

Over with Maria, Sasha, and Yukie the three of them were busy having some battles against some of the Sailors. The three of them had already done well for themselves and they trained their Pokémon well.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!"

"There goes another one," Maria said as her Pikachu just defeated another Sailor's water Pokémon, "These Sailors love Water Element Pokémon so this is a perfect place to train Electric or Grass Type Pokémon."

"I'll say." said Yukie.

"At least we're not wetting the floor," Sasha said.

"Right now the only time I want to be wet is in the pool!" said Maria.

"Except we don't have anything to wear to keep our weak bladders in check while we're swimming," Yukie reminded.

"Pika."

"We could always go swimming in a lake naked," Sasha suggested.

"Or a big tub." said Maria. "I so need to find a boyfriend!"

"Don't you mean we?" Yukie asked, "If I recall correctly we're all in this together. Right Sasha?"

"Yeah." said Sasha. "Think we should try dating Brock? He is kina cute."

"I don't think so," Maria said, "The guy has siblings of his own to take care of and we're more sisters than dates to him."

"Besides we should pick somebody else first," Yukie suggested.

"Very well then," Sasha said, "In the meantime lets go see what our sisters are doing."

"Pika."

Over with Reina and Rita they were in a couple of Double battles against some other trainers on the ship and they were easily winning them.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Yeah we rock," Rita said, "Another win for us."

"Guess these trainers come from all over the world," Reina said, "Either way we're getting stronger."

"Let's go work on our tans for a spell." said Rita.

"Ease up Rita," Reina said, "Don't forget we still have to get gym badges and enter for the Pokémon League and So does Red. But we can do some tanning."

"Pika pika."

"One question," Rita said, "Want to tan naked?"

"In a public place? Are you crazy?" asked Reina.

"Good point," Rita said, "Perhaps we'll save the tans for later."

Meanwhile Rose and Sara were doing well with their Umbreon and Espeon respectively. Sara had even been training her Abra and it now was a Kadabra after all the battles she had.

"Kadabra's powers have gotten stronger," Sara said.

"Amen to that sis," Rose added.

"Pika pika."

"See even Pikachu agrees with us," Sara said, "Now I wonder how long before the ship sets sail? We're only here till the party ends."

"Let's round up Red and the girls and have our own party." said Rose.

"But first we might want to figure out what to do about our other siblings," Sara reminded.

"Pika pika?"

"I'm sure they're okay," Rose said as Drake was now talking to Red and Misty about having heard rumors of a Cut Master on board.

"A cut master?" asked Red.

"Yep the Captain is said to be a great master with a cut technique," Drake said, "I suggest we go find him."

"Okay." said Red.

So Red Drake and Misty went to go find the Captain of the ship. They searched high and low and found trainers that Drake's sisters had already defeated in battle. They eventually found the entrance to the Captain's room only to run right into Red's Rival Blue.

"Well look what the Meowth dragged in!" said Blue.

"Not funny Blue," Red snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." said Blue.

"What's that lagging behind?" Drake asked.

"You want to get to the Captain, you need to get past me!" said Blue taking out a Pokeball.

"Very well then," Red said, "I'm ready."

"Good." said Blue. "Sandshrew let's go!"

"Bulbasaur let's go," Red said sending out Bulbasaur as soon as Blue sent out Sandshrew. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur did as Red said and used a Vine Whip hoping to damage Sandshrew.

"SANDSHERW!"

The Vine Whip Struck Home as it damaged Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew use Cut attack," Blue ordered as Sandshrew used the cut attack to damage Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur don't give in," Red said, "Use Vine Whip followed by Razor Leaf."

Bulbasaur did as Red said and fired a Vine Whip followed by Razor Leaf knocking out Sandshrew.

Misty was cheering Red on with fans out.

"Ratata I choose you," Blue said sending in Ratata.

'Think hard on your next choice Red.' thought Drake.

"Bulbasaur return," Red said, "Geodude I choose you!"

"GEO!"

"Ratata Iron Tail," Blue commanded as Ratata delivered an Iron Tail to Geodude.

"Geodude dodge and use Mega Punch," Red said as Geodude dodged and used Mega Punch. "Now follow it up with Defense Curl and Rollout."

"GEO" Geodude said using Defense Curl and following with Rollout knocking Ratata out with the Rollout attack.

"Ratata Return," Blue said before sending out his Pokémon, "Wartortle I choose you."

"PIKA PIKA!"

"Geodude Return," Red said recalling Geodude, "Pikachu I choose you."

"PIKA!"

"Wartortle use Water Gun," Blue ordered as Wartortle fired a Water Gun.

"Pikachu use Agility and use Thunder Wave," Red said as Pikachu dodged and sued Thunder Wave to paralyze Wartortle, "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA-CHUUUUUU!"

Pikachu knocked out Wartortle in one hit forcing Blue to do a Pokémon Switch.

"Kadabra I choose you," Blue said.

"Pikachu looks worn," Drake said, "Red better switch Pokémon and fast."

"I'll say." said Misty.

"Pikachu you battled enough for today buddy," Red said, "Charmander I choose you."

"CHAR!"

"Interesting Choice," Drake said, "Lets see how this plays out."

"Charmander use Flamethrower," Red said as Charmander used a Flamethrower.

"For somebody who said they were a lousy trainer Charmander's former owner taught him a very powerful fire type attack," Drake said seeing the well preformed Flamethrower.

"YAY!" cheered Misty waving her fans.

"Kadabra use Confusion," Blue shouted as Kadabra hit Charmander with a Confusion

"Charmander don't give in, counter and use Scratch attack," Red said as Charmander finished Kadabra off with a scratch.

'That's the way rookie.' thought Drake.

"You're good Red but lets see you face this," Blue said, "Eevee go."

"Charmander can you still battle?" Red asked as Charmander said he was ready to go.

"I think Charmander's ready but be careful Red," Drake warned.

"PIKA PIKA!"

"Charmander Char," Charmander said giving Pikachu a Thumbs up.

"Charmander use Dragon Rage," Red said as Charmander's Dragon Rage attack hit home.

"Eevee counter attack with Tackle attack," Blue said as Eevee did a Tackle attack that his Charmander.

"Charmander can you still stand?" Red asked concerned.

Charmander's tail flame began glowing brighter and Charmander himself grew stronger as if to give Red an answer.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"That's Charmander's Blaze," Drake said, "When Charmander's hit points are below 1/3 of its full health the power of its fire attacks increases. Even so Red better finish this soon."

"Charmander use Flamethrower one more time," Red called as Charmander hit Eevee with its strongest Flamethrower knocking it out.

"Alright Charmander did it," Drake said as Charmander looked pooped out as Red picked it up and held it gently.

"Well done Charmander," Red said holding Charmander gently, "I knew you could do it."

"CHAR! CHAR! Char?"

Charmander began glowing as it was changing form.

"Charmander's beginning to evolve," Drake said.

"PIKA!"

Charmander had finished evolving into a Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon roared in Red' s arms before his weight caused him to fall to the ground.

"I don't think Charmeleon intended for you to fall over," Drake said as Charmeleon was now looking for an opponent.

"Eh you got lucky," Blue said recalling his Eevee but this isn't over yet, "Pidgeotto I chose you."

"LOOK OUT!" cried Misty.

"Charmeleon you battled enough for today return," Red said trying to recall Charmeleon only for Charmeleon to dodge the beam and shake its head no. "Charmeleon I said return."

"Charmeleon really wants to battle Pidgeotto," Drake said, "This is why I usually have Charmeleon out as the last Pokémon in a Pokémon battle."

"Pika pika."

"You're a lousy trainer Red if your own Pokémon don't even listen to you," Blue laughed, "Pidgeotto finish this with Wing Attack."

"I can't look!" cried Misty turning away.

"Charmeleon Dodge and Use Flamethrower," Red called as Charmeleon dodged and used Flamethrower to hit Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto come again for another Wing Attack," Blue ordered as Pidgeotto prepared another Wing Attack however Charmeleon's fist caught fire and he punched Pidgeotto knocking it out.

"What was that?" Red asked pulling out the Pokedex,

"Fire Punch, one of Charmeleon's fire type attacks. The foe is hit with a fiery fist with a 10% chance for a burn." The Pokedex said.

"Well I'd say Charmeleon learned Fire Punch," Drake said as Charmeleon gave a roar of victory before sitting down to rest.

"You got lucky this time but your luck won't hold forever," Blue said.

"Very funny Blue so where's the Cut Master?" Drake asked.

Blue handed a map.

"According to this the Cut Master is in the room that you just came out of," Red said reading the map and recalling his Charmeleon. "So what is he like?"

"He's an elderly man but he's ill right now," Blue said, "The Cut technique itself is very useful. Either way smell you guys later."

Blue then left while Drake, Red and Misty went to the Captain's room.

"Pika?"

"Something tells me the Captain's not looking so good," Drake said.

"Rai Raichu."

"Jolteon Jolt Jolteon."

"OOH!"

"Somebody better rub the captain's back," Red said, "I'll do it."

*BURP*

"I think the Captain's better now," Drake said as the Captain felt much better.

"Oh I had a bit of seas sickness back there," the Captain said. "Thanks for the Backrub."

"It's no trouble." said Red.

"If you came to see my technique then I'm still a little worn out," the Captain said before handing Red something, "However you can make great use of this HM. It contains cut and if you have the Cerulean City Gym Badge you can use it outside of battle."

"Thank you." said Red.

"You're welcome well its almost time to set sail," the Captain Said, "If you're not planning on staying I suggest you leave now while you can."

"Thanks for the advice sir," Drake said, "And like I said. Nice party."

"I was hoping to check out the pool!" whined Misty.

"I didn't mean right now," The captain said, "I mean when I said it was almost time I mean the ship leaves in about an hour but given my current state I might want to wait till the next day to set sail."

"That'll work." said Drake.

"But first can you tell us where the Pool is?" Red asked, "And a healing Machine? I want to get my Pokémon rested and healed."

The captain handed a map.

"Thanks captain," Drake said as the trio left with their Pokémon following behind. "Red we need to talk about Charmeleon."

"Pika pika."

"I'm getting a bit worried about Charmeleon," Drake said, "And I'm also worried you may not have the right badges yet to command him just yet if he gets to Level 31. So far he's at level 16 which is good but even so we might need the Thunderbadge to get him to listen to you."

"Which means don't use him at the gym!" said Misty.

"Actually he can use him at the gym," Drake said

"Pika?"

"Really I can?" Red asked. "But you said I needed the Thunderbadge to get him to listen to me."

"True but given his current level he should listen to you and given the fact that his previous owner gave him Flamethrower and Fire Punch Already I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he just lacked confidence in his abilities with Charmander," Drake said, "From what I can tell if he had a Fire Type like Vulpix or Growlithe he might do a lot better but at least he didn't mistreat Charmander so I'm thinking that he'll probably give you a chance. Even so I do have somebody I want your Charmeleon to meet but only after he's healed up first."

"Pika pika."

"In the meantime we better go hit the pool," Red suggested, "I'm sure your sisters are probably there by now."

"Good thinking." said Drake.

The Trio headed over to the pool that the Captain had told them about.

Misty quickly went into the changing room to put on her bikini.

Red and Drake each went into a changing room to put on their swimsuits.

"Pika."

Red came out first in a simple pair of Red Swim Trunks. Drake showed up next in a pair of Blue Swim Trunks while Misty was in a blue bikini with Aquamarine patterns on it.

"YOO-HOO!" called Rita.

"Seems your sisters are already in the Bikinis they picked out back in Cerulean City," Red said as Rita was already in the Bikini she selected complete with Swim Briefs.

"I recon so," Drake spoke.

"MACHOP!"

On cue Machop pantsed Drake exposing his large manhood for all to see.

"Misty are you alright?" Red asked.

'I got a man! I got a man! I got a man!' Misty chanted in her head.

"I'm so sorry everyone," the Machop's trainer said as he came over, "Machop starts getting pranky when he's bored."

"No problem," Red said, "At least he didn't send somebody to the hospital."

"Like Red said," Drake said pulling his Trunks back up, "At least I'm still in one piece."

"KAWAII!"

"I'd say that your popularity just skyrocketed," Red said.

"I'd say so as well," Drake spoke, "And that means Raichu's gonna be busy keeping the invasive fangirls off of me."

Raichu nodded at that as some Female Team Rocket Grunts were in disguise and were watching the scene.

"RAICHU!"

"Arianna why did you have us come here?" one of the female grunts asked Arianna who was also in disguise.

"Because this ship has plenty of people we can steal Pokémon from," Arianna said.

"But the Thompson Siblings along with their friends are also on board," Another female grunt said, "and according to Jessie James and Meowth they're extremely powerful."

"Who cares about their Pokémon," a third female grunt said, "Did you see that large man hood."

She was referring to Drake since they too had seen him get pantsed earlier.

"HELLO NURSE!"

"We're already getting a lot of attention so what's the plan?" a fourth female grunt asked Arianna, "Arianna hello?"

Arianna was already staring right at Drake and she was in her own little world.

"GRAB HER!"

The grunts grabbed Aryanna and took her to another location on the S.S. Anne. Meanwhile Maria, Yukie, and Sasha found themselves in a hot tub on the ship and they were naked. The trio had been given access to one since their adoptive brother was a Pokémon League Champion.

"I still wish we had a boyfriend." said Maria.

"Calm down Maria we'll find a boyfriend," Sasha said.

"The best things in life are sometimes the ones worth waiting for," Yukie said, "Hopefully our boyfriend will accept the fact that we practically have little to no bladder control."

"I'm just so horny right now." said Maria. "Which is why I'm going for plan B." with that she pulled Yukie in for a kiss.

Yukie was a bit surprised at Maria's idea for a plan B but she returned the kiss and began feeling her up.

'Glad she's catching on." thought Maria before rubbing Yukie's breasts.

'Glad Maria thought of this,' Yukie thought before going for Maria's gorgeous thighs.

Sasha began rubbing both Maria and Yukie's crotches not wanting to be left out of the fun.

"Pika!"

Sasha Maria and Yukie's Pikachu were busy snoozing since they wanted some rest.

"This is the best day of our lives so far," Sasha said fingering Maria and Yukie's crotches and getting them wet and closer to orgasm.

"We agree!" said Maria and Yukie before going faster.

Maria and Yukie then began kissing Sasha and feeling her up before all three of them came together at the same time.

"Maria you're a genius!" panted Yukie.

"This is your best idea ever," Sasha said, "so far."

"When in doubt, improvise." said Maria.

"Like so," Yukie said relaxing as she let her weak bladder loose in the tub, "Ah Much better."

Maria pulled Yukie in for a kiss before going to Sasha.

Sasha was shocked at first but then returned the kiss before rubbing Maria enough to make her cum.

"AIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Maria came right in the hot tub as she squirted just as Sasha was finished rubbing her crotch.

"Sneak attack." said Yukie.

"And a good one at that," Sasha said at that as Maria sighed from the intense cum.

"I need a nap right now." said Maria.

"So do I," Sasha said, "I'm pooped."

"Same here," Yukie said, "How about we sleep in the hot tub?"

"Good thinking." yawned Maria.

The three girls began sleeping in the hot tub letting the warm water relax them gently in the process.

"Looks like Misty, Drake and Reina are having a heck of a swim race." said Red on a poolside chair.

"I'm not surprised," Rita said sitting next to Red, "Those three are great swimmers."

"I'll say." said Rose.

"Totally." said Sara.

"Reina's got the best skill in the water so she's probably gonna win this," Rita said as the three swimmers were on the home stretch.

"Pika."

Misty, Drake, and Reina had already finished their swim race and were now looking forward to some rest.

"Well that was a great workout," Reina said, "I can tell Vaporeon and Glaceon were cheering for me."

"Same with Pikachu, Raichu, and Jolteon," Drake said.

"Same with my Pokémon." said Misty.

"I know I was cheering for both you girls." said Red pulling them in for a kiss.

"Same for me," Rita said joining the kiss.

Drake had decided to let Red and the girls get some quality time together so he decided to find something else to do.

"Where does the father of my kids think he's going?"

"Officer Jenny?" Drake asked, "I didn't expect to see you here. What's with the sudden visit?"

"Do I need an excuse to see my beloved everytime he's in my jurisdiction?" asked Jenny moving her feet in the water.

"Didn't I just see you back on the land with the Squirtle?" Drake asked, "Still it's nice to have some quality time with one of my girls. So where's Nurse Joy?"

"Right behind you."

Drake turned to see Nurse Joy sitting right behind him.

"I take it you're here healing up the trainer's Pokémon during the S.S. Anne's stay in Vermillion?" Drake asked.

"Yep. The kids are at the kids' area." said Joy.

"And how have they been?" Drake asked, "And can you take a look at Red's Charmeleon for me?"

Joy nodded before handing a paper.

"Seems our daughter's having confidence issues," Drake said to Joy. "Any idea why?"

Joy handed another paper.

"Heavy bed wetting?" Drake said, "Oh boy that is causing problems. And everyone found out?"

"Yeah." said Joy.

"I take it to make matters worse everyone's teasing her and one of them took her skirt and for the rest of the day she had to walk around school with her diaper exposed?" Drake asked.

"Yeah." said Joy.

"So what do we do?" Drake asked. "Where is she and more to the point how are Jenny's kids?"

"Day care room." said Joy before she and Jenny removed their uniforms to show their bikinis under them.

"Wow you really came prepared," Drake said already getting hard as his Swim Trunks showed the outline of his hardening Cock.

"That's not all." said Jenny before she and Joy jumped in the water.

"Wait for me," Drake said following them into the water, "So what now?"

The girls dived underwater.

Drake was somewhat confused before he dived under and followed them. Fortunately hours of training his Gyarados helped him hold his breath for long periods underwater.

Jenny pointed to a spot before she and joy swam to it.

Drake got the message and swam toward the spot before he saw light above and surfaced.

"So where are we?" Drake asked.

"A little private place the 2 of us know about." said Joy.

"You helped build it?" Drake asked seeing the little private place. "Better yet why bring me here or tell me any of this?"

"Why else?' Asked Jenny and Joy taking off their tops.

Drake got the message as he began rubbing Jenny and Joy's breasts. They were firm and natural from the last time he had gotten them pregnant and he was sure he was going to get them pregnant again this time.

Both girls moaned while taking off Drake's trunks.

"Now that's better," Drake said letting his cock grow hard and long, "Lets get these off of you."

Drake then took the time to get Jenny and Joy out of their bikini bottoms. Fortunately they were side ties so he could remove them easily.

"I'm first." said Jenny.

"Good think there's an area with Shallow Water or I couldn't do this," Drake said turning Jenny around, bending her over and fucking her doggy style.

"Hang in there Jen." said Joy.

"I'm trying," Jenny said feeling Drake fondle her breasts and rub her clit not to mention rubbing the rest of her sensate areas.

"let's try something new Jenny," Drake said rubbing Jenny's nine points of pleasure.

"Jen how do you feel?" asked Joy

"I never felt this good in my life," Jen screamed as she came in the water while Drake came deep inside her pussy and left no doubt Jenny would be giving birth to triplets.

"So how was that Jen?" Drake asked laying back on the dry area of their little private area.

"Amazing." panted Jenny.

"Thanks I've had years of practice," Drake retorted.

Joy tackled him.

"Wow Joy you're really not messing around," Drake said as Joy rode his manhood.

"No she's not." said Jenny. "How you holding out Joy?"

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Joy said.

"It gets even better," Drake said hitting the nine points of passion on Joy's body before squirting deep inside her pussy and making her belly swell up like a balloon.

"AIIIIEEEEEE!"

Joy came like a river and she continued cumming till she soaked her mate's crotch completely.

"That was fun Joy," Drake panted, "So how you holding up?"

"Great." said Joy.

"So lets sleep here," Drake suggested, "What do you say? Unless you two built a secret entrance leading to a guest room on this ship."

"Sounds good to us." said Joy.

"And there's even more good news," Jenny said opening a hidden Door that led to a guest room, "This leads to the guest room that I stay in whenever I do a check on the ship."

"Now I know we're we'll be sleeping tonight," Drake said.

"Well that was a fun day." Red said to his Pikachu at 1 of the guest rooms.

"Pika Pika."

"And knowing the girls it's gonna be a fun night. Makes me worry a bit about them getting pregnant on the road. We may have to make some plans if that happens." said Red.

"Pikachu."

"Maybe we should look into travel Nurseries just in case. Maybe some wheelchairs for the girls." said Red.

"Pika Pika," Red's Pikachu said as if to say try a hover car or a hover jeep.

Red started looking through a catalog while waiting for the girls.

Rose and Sara were already walking to Red's room.

"So ready to start our own little party Sara?" Rose asked.

"I thought you'd never ask Rose," Sara said as they arrived at Red's room.

"How about this one Pikachu?" asked Red pointing to a picture.

"Pika," Pikachu said as he was seeing that Red was looking at cars to move the group about, Fortunately for him Drake had a driver's license so he could drive.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Rose.

"I swear she sounds like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb," Red said to his Pikachu who nodded, "Either way nothing much."

"Let's have a look." said Sara.

Sara and Rose saw that Red was looking into some new Cars that could fit the entire group and allow them to travel all over easily.

"I was looking into some new Cars," Red said, "Do you like any of them?"

"Pika?"

"Good choice Red," Rose said looking at the catalogue.

"How about you Sara?" asked Red.

"I love it and its big enough to fit all of us," Sara said, "But do you have a driver's license?"

"Drake has one." said Red.

"Then lets get a car," Rose said, "But will it fit in the Underground Paths?"

"Don't forget its also a hover car," Sara reminded, "So perhaps it may work or perhaps we'll have to wait and see."

"You 2 have a point." said Red rubbing their legs.

"That's very nice Red," Sara said, "But could you rub a bit higher?"

"Sure." said Red doing just that.

"That's better Red," Rose said feeling Red rubbing her thighs, "That's the spot."

"And you girls are still wearing your swims I see." said Red giving both girls a kiss.

"Same with you," Rose said, "And I see you're getting hard."

"Lets get you out of these," Sara suggested.

"Pika."

Rose and Sara got Red out of his swim trunks and exposed his thick long hard cock as they began rubbing it up and down with their hands.

"You girls sure are tricky." panted Red.

"And also Horny," Sara said removing her Bikini before hopping on Red's cock.

"Very horny," Rose added removing her bikini as well.

"Let's see how much." said Red before he started pumping.

"Fuck me Red," Sara moaned as Rose took the time to fondle her breasts in the process.

Red went faster.

Rose took this time to sit on Red's face and let his tongue lick her pussy while she fondled Sara's breast. Sara also began fondling Rose's breasts as the three of them began cumming at the same time.

"AIIIIEEEE!"

Rose came all over Red's face and into his mouth just as Sara came all over Red's crotch and Red came deep inside Sara's pussy.

"I think I might need a washcloth Pikachu." said Red.

"Oh Red we're not done yet," Rose said.

"The night's still young," Sara said as she and Rose switched places and now Rose was the one fucking Red's cock.

"If you say." said Red as he started pumping again.

Sara and Rose were still feeling each other up and now Sara had her crotch over Red's face as he was licking her pussy.

'Still getting warmed up.' thought Red going faster.

'Red's still got energy to spare,' Rose thought as she felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter.

'See if they can still keep up.' thought Red still going faster.

The twins were surprised that red was able to go this fast but they kept up till eventually they came again and Red stuffed Rose with all his cum.

"Pika."

"I think we'll sleep in here tonight," Rose told her Pikachu.

"So make yourselves comfortable," Sara said to her Pikachu.

'Now that was a good swim!' thought Misty coming in her room. 'Think I'll give Red a break tonight.'

Misty went to change out of her Bikini and into something more comfortable.

"Hey Misty." said Reina as she and Rita came in the room.

"Hey Reina, Hey Rita," Misty said, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought we give Red a break tonight. Same as you." said Rita.

"Yeah I guess great minds thing alike," Misty said, "So where are Rose and Sara?"

"Those 2 are at Red's" said Reina.

"That explains why you're giving him a break tonight," Misty said, "So what'll we do in the meantime?"

"Would this give you a clue?" asked Reina before pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'd say that gives me an answer," Misty said.

"Thought so." said Rita helping Misty out of her outfit before nursing on her breasts 1 at a time.

"That tickles," Misty purred as Rita was sucking on her breasts, "That's the spot."

Reina then got to work on Misty's legs.

"That feels so good Reina," Misty moaned as she opened her legs wider.

Reina then started licking at her core.

Misty squealed as she felt her core being pleasured so wonderfully. She then went to work feeling up Reina and Rita's crotches and finger fucking them as well.

"Sis I say we give her a taste of the 9 Points of Passion!" moaned Reina.

"Good call!" moaned Rita before they touched the points as a team.

Misty felt so much pleasure from the points that she squirted before passing out from all the pleasure she had.

"AIIIIIEEE!"

"I never knew Misty was a screamer," Rita said.

"Not to mention a squirter," Reina said, "And a heavy one at that."

"Pika."

"Pikachu's right," Reina said, "We need to get some sleep."

"You can cuddle up with us tonight," Rita said to her Pikachu and Reina's Pikachu, "Would you both like that?"

The Two Pikachu nodded as they jumped right into their Trainers' arms and cuddled up with them for the night.

The next day the sun was rising over Vermillion City. The S.S. Anne was still docked in Port and things were looking well.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO GET OUR 3RD BADGE!" declared Red.

"First Red we need to get to the Gym," Rose said, "And we need to find the others."

"But first our Pikachu are currently enjoying their slumber," Sara said as the three Pikachu cuddled up to their owners last night and were enjoying the rest.

"Oh." said Red.

"But right now lets get dressed," Rose said. "We're still naked."

"Either way I'm sure Reina and Rita are expecting us," Sara said.

"Good call." said Red.

Over in the hot tub room Maria, Yukie and Sasha were still asleep and their Pikachu were curled up together on beds. The water believe it or not was still warm and yet the trio didn't prune up at all.

"Pika."

Maria was the first to wake up and she noticed that she Yukie and Sasha were still in the hot tub.

"Did we just sleep in the hottub all night?" Maria asked quietly as Sasha and Yukie woke up.

"I guess we did." said Sasha.

"Me too." said Yukie.

"And you do know that we're all heavy bedwetters right?" Maria said.

"Meaning?" Sasha asked.

"Meaning," Yukie answered, "We just peed in the hot tub and had sex in it."

"Pika pika."

"We get it Pikachu," Sasha said, "Either way let's dry off and find the others."

"RIGHT!"

"But first we might want to take a shower," Maria suggested.

"Yeah." said Yukie.

Maria, Sasha, and Yukie got out of the hot tub which was now blended with a combination of water their pee and their cum as they headed over to a nearby shower big enough to fit all three of them. The trio then got in the shower as the water began pouring on them.

"This is heaven!" sighed Maria.

"This is Paradise," Yukie purred.

"I feel happy being with both of you," Sasha said hugging both her sisters.

"Pika!"

As Maria, Yukie and Sasha were enjoying their shower together Drake was already enjoying being in bed with Jenny and Joy. Fortunately the bed was big enough to fit all three of them.

"Maybe Joy and I should take a pregnancy leave and tag along with you." said Jenny.

"Yeah." said Joy.

"I'd love to have you two around but you're needed here in Vermillion City," Drake said. "Besides I'll come back to see you two. But first there's till the matter of seeing our kids. Joy where is our daughter?"

Joy handed a paper.

"Guess she slept in the room next to ours," Drake said, "So can you call her in here?"

"Hey sweetheart!"

A little three year old girl wearing a t shirt and a soaking wet diaper showed up.

"Hello Mommy," the little girl said.

"How's daddy's little girl," Drake said giving his daughter a hug.

"Pika."

"I'm fine but the other kids have been teasing me due to my bedwetting problem."

"I see," Drake said, "Well perhaps there's a way we can turn this around."

"Pika pika."

"But first we need to get you changed," Drake said picking up his daughter and laying her down on the bed before he went to change her diaper. "There you go. Nice and clean."

"Pika."

"thanks dad."

"Perhaps we can find a way to work on her confidence," Drake said watching his daughter go after giving her a pep talk, "Or perhaps all she needed was a pep talk."

"Pika."

Meanwhile Misty, Reina, and Rita had already gotten up and dressed.

"Badge number 3, here we come." said Reina.

"And how." said Rita.

"Not without our man," Misty said.

"RIGHT!"

Later that day the group found themselves at the Pokémon Center, Drake, Joy and Jenny had taken the kids to their respective homes as the S.S. Anne left Vermillion.

"Well that was the fun cruise," Red said, "I enjoyed it and the captain even game me this new HM."

"The Cut HM if I recall correctly," Brock said, "You need the Cascade Badge to use it outside of battle."

"So who will you teach it to Red?" Sasha asked.

"Bulbasaur I choose you," Red said calling out Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!"

"Bulbasaur are you ready to learn how to use Cut?" Red asked.

"Leafeon would you like to learn the Cut Technique as well?" Rita asked her Leafeon.

"Bluba!"

"Leaf!"

"They're ready but wait I can't leave my own Bulbasaur or Bellsprout out of the fun," Rita said calling them to learn the Cut Technique as well.

"Lets teach them cut so we can put it to good use," Brock said as Red and Rita did just that teaching Oddish Leafeon and the two Bulbasaur how to use Cut.

"Now we're ready," Reina said.

"Pika."

"Bulbasaur use Cut," Red said as Bulbasaur cut the tree blocking the path to the Vermillion City Gym which resembled a huge warehouse with thunderbolts on it.

"Well this is it," Drake said, "Vermillion Gym."

"So are we gonna go in or what?" Sasha asked.

"Yep," Sara said as the group all went inside the gym.

"Time to show what we can do!" said Rita.

The group went inside and there were numerous Electric Pokémon trainers inside and they were all kept in shape. The place looked like a Military barrack.

"Well guess the Gym Leader doesn't mess around," Yukie said nervously.

"I'm a little worried about who they have to face," Maria said.

"They'll be battling Lt Surge," Drake said, "He's an Electric Pokémon Trainer."

"But to get to him they'll have to get passed the Gym Trainers," Brock said seeing the numerous trainers and their electric Pokémon.

"We can handle it," Red said as he Reina and Rita were working their way through the Gym Trainers. Red had his Geodude do most of the work thanks to Drake having taught Geodude how to use Dig earlier while Rita let Charmander and Bulbasaur clean house. Reina was having a bit of trouble with the type disadvantage since most of her Pokémon were Water Type forcing her to use Glaceon and let him do much of the battling.

"Well we just defeated everyone and look my Bulbasaur's got plenty of battle experience," Rita said as her Bulbasaur was ready to evolve.

"Bulbasaur's evolving," Misty said as Bulbasaur glowed and changed form into an Ivysaur

"Ivysaur," Rita's Ivysaur said.

"Way to make a debut Rita." said Red.

"What can I say," Rita said, "I got it like that."

"Alright we've beaten all the Gym Trainers here now where's the Gym Leader?" Reina asked the two sergeants outside the arena.

"Hey boss we got more victims for the Emergency Room," the Male Sgt. Said.

"Did I forget to mention that Lt. Surge is a very brutal battler?" Drake said as Surge showed up. He was very tall and wore a Lt Uniform and he was very muscular. Maria Yukie and Sasha were already peeing their depends out of fear at the sight of him.

"He's huge!" Brock said.

"Is he the Gym Leader that Red, Rita, and Reina have to beat?" Misty asked.

"Yes he is," Drake said.

"This is not going to be easy," Rose said.

"Red and our sisters can pull through," Sara said.

"Pika!"

"Welcome to Vermillion Gym," Surge said turning to Misty, "Oh my next challenger's a cute one. Just because you're cute doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

"Excuse me sir but I'm not the challenger." Misty said.

"Then if you're not who is?" Surge asked.

"That would be them," Drake said pointing to Red Rita and Reina.

"We challenge you to a gym battle!" said Red.

"Oh look the little baby wants to face me," Surge said as he and his subordinates started laughing, "And the baby's got a baby Pokémon."

"YOU WATCH OR I'M GONNA PUT A BAR OF SOAP IN YOUR MOUTH!" screamed Reina.

"Why are you even making fun of Red's Pikachu?" Rita demanded.

"I'll show you why," Surge said, "Go Poke Ball."

From the Poke Ball emerged a Raichu.

"Raichu!"

"It's a Raichu!" Red said, "Like Drake's."

"That's half right," Drake said, "My Raichu's polite to others and he's not loud or rude."

"Raichu," Drake's Raichu said.

"You should do what Drake did and evolve your Pikachu into a Raichu," Surge said. "My Raichu can kick anybody's butt including your baby Pikachu's. I evolved him as soon as I got him as a Pikachu."

"There's more to raising Pokémon then making them evolve as soon as Possible," Red stated, "And I like my Pikachu just the way he is."

"You tell him Red," Reina said.

"Wrong baby," Surge said, "Electric Pokémon are only useful once they evolve and learn all their different electric attacks. You keep it puny like that and its no more than a pet."

"Drake Brock what are Red's chances of beating Raichu?" Misty asked.

"Well if Raichu knows all the Electric Attacks it can learn then Red's gonna have his work cut out for him," Brock said.

"However what Surge said does provide a clue to beating him," Drake said. "Red just has to remember that."

Soon the group was at the battle arena where the Ref was waiting.

"This is an official gym battle between LT Surge the Gym Leader and the Challenger Red Ketchum from Pallet Town." The Ref said, "Lt Surge has chosen Raichu, Red has chosen Pikachu. They'll be no time limit."

"Pikachu I bet that Raichu grew up too quick so chances are that it can't do speed attacks. Let's use that to our advantage!" said Red.

"Pika."

"Raichu Thundershock!" Surge said.

"Pikachu dodge and use Agility," Red said.

"PIKA!"

Pikachu dodged the Thundershock attack as Raichu fired it off.

"Try another Thundershock," Surge said as Raichu fired another Thundershock but Pikachu dodged that one too.

"I was expecting this to be ugly what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Simple Red is using Pikachu's strengths," Brock said.

"His strengths?" Sara parroted.

"Surge evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu too soon so he never got the time to learn the speed attacks he could only learn in the Pikachu stage," Drake said, "A mistake I avoided making when I evolved my Raichu and Jolteon from one of my two Pikachu and my Eevee."

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" said Red.

Pikachu hit Raichu with a well placed Quick Attack.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Surge ordered.

"Raichuu!" Raichu said trying a thunderbolt attack only for Pikachu to dodge that too.

"Pikachu use Agility followed by Quick Attack and Slam," Red ordered as Pikachu used Agility to build up speed and run around Raichu disorientating him followed by a Quick Attack to damage Raichu and a Slam to finish it off.

Raichu was dizzy and knocked out from the attacks and worn out.

"Raichu is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner," the Ref said, "Which means this match goes to Red Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"YAY!" cheered the girls.

"Congratulations Red you're no baby," Surge said stepping forward, "As proof your victory here is the Thunderbadge. With it you can use the HM Fly outside of battle and your Pokémon's Speed will increase a bit as well."

"Thank you Lt. Surge," Red said accepting the badge.

"Take these as well," Surge said handing Red two TMs, "TM 24 contains Thunderbolt and TM 34 teaches Shock Wave. Both of which are very useful electric attacks."

"Thank you again Surge," Red said.

"No thank you Red," Surge said, "Thank you for teachigm ne that evolving my Pikachu into a Raichu without teaching him the speed attacks wasn't the brightest idea. I won't do that again until I teach my electric Pokémon all the moves they need first."

"Glad you learned that." said Red before he tensed up. "I GOT A THUNDER BADGE!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Didn't you say that you two wanted to challenge me?" Surge asked remembering Reina and Rita wanted to challenge him.

"Yeah we did but Raichu looks worn out," Reina said.

"We can wait for him to rest," Rita said.

"No need," Surge said, "Ever since your Brother defeated me he advised me to have more than one Pokémon on hand and I have two more Electric Type Pokémon. Pokeballs GO."

Surge sent out an Electabuzz and an Electrode.

"Guess Surge has been taking some of what I said seriously lately," Drake said, "He's been training them well and they're both at level 30."

"You can do it girls!" said Misty.

"Pikachu Flareon Vaporeon I hope you don't mind but we'll late Leafeon and Glaceon take this one," Rita said to the four Pokémon in question who nodded.

"Guess they understand that Glaceon and Leafeon have a better chance in this situation," Reina said as the Pokémon in question nodded.

"Leaf!"

"Gla Gla!"

"This is a two on two match between the Gym Leader Lt. Surge and the challengers Reina and Rita Thompson of Pallet Town," The Ref said, "The Gym Leader has chosen Electabuzz and Electrode while the Challengers have Chosen Glaceon and Leafeon. They'll be no time limit. Let the battle Begin."

"Leafeon Razor Leaf," Rita said

"Glaceon Icy Wind," Reina said.

"Electabuzz Electrode dodge and use Thunderpunch and Thunderbolt." Surge ordered.

Misty covered her eyes.

Leafeon and Glaceon's attacks hit home as they dodged Electabuzz and Electrode's attacks. Electabuzz was having difficulty hitting Leafeon with Thunderpunch while Electrode had the speed to keep up with Glaceon.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam on the floor," Reina ordered.

"GLA!"

Glaceon froze the floor before Electrode and created an ice wall weakening it.

"Leafeon use Razor Leaf on Electrode," Rita shouted.

"Glaceon use Blizzard on Electabuzz," Reina said.

"LEAF!"

"GLA!"

"Electrode Electabuzz use Thunderbolt now," Surge ordered as the two Electric Pokémon Fired Thunderbolt attacks that hit Glaceon and Leafeon hard.

"Glaceon don't give in use Blizzard." Reina said as Glaceon fired his strongest blizzard at Electrode and Electabuzz.

"Leafeon end this with Razor Leaf," Rita said as Leafeon finished off Electabuzz and Electrode with Razor Leaf.

"Electabuzz and Electrode are unable to battle, Glaceon and Leafeon are the winners which means the victory goes to Reina and Rita of Pallet Town," the Ref said.

"YAY!"

"You two are great trainers and it is my honor to present to both of you Thunder badges," Surge said presenting Reina and Rita with Thunder Badges, "And for your Pikachu I present each of you with a TM 24 and a TM 34 containing Thunderbolt and Shock Wave respectively."

"WHOOHOO!"

The group then left the Gym feeling more confident in their abilities.

"I can't believe we actually won," Red said, "Surge was tough."

"True but we were tougher," Reina said.

"And in the end we prevailed," Rita spoke.

"Lets go see if Officer Jenny found anyone to adopt those two Squirtle yet," Sasha said.

"Pika pika."

The group then went to see Officer Jenny who was in the city still with the two Squirtle.

"Hello Jenny," Drake said, "So have you found a trainer or two to adopt those Squirtle?"

"Not yet." said Jenny.

"Red and Reina are good choices," Misty said, "They just defeated Lt. Surge and they won Thunder Badges."

"Its true," Brock said, "And so did Rita."

"Well that's good for me." said Jenny handing Red and Reina the Pokeballs.

"Thanks Jenny," Red said, "But I have six Pokémon which Means I'll have to send a Pokémon back to make room."

"Lets get to the Pokémon Center," Rose advised, "We can rest there for the night before leaving tomorrow."

"The next Gym is in Celadon City but we'll have to take the Underground Path to get back," Drake said, "Then we'll have to go to Routes 9 and 10 and cut through Lavender Town to get there."

"Well at least we can catch some new Pokémon in the Process," Sasha said.

"Pika."

"But first we need to get some sleep and heal our Pokémon," Maria advised as the group walked over to the Pokémon Center.

"Ahhh! Nothing like being pampered after such a great win!" said Reina as she and the girls were in the spa room of the Pokémon Center later on.

"This is the life," Rita said.

"I could get used to this," Sara said.

"Same here," Rose spoke, "Hey Misty how are you enjoying this?"

"Uh-huh." said Misty getting her back rubbed.

Over with Drake he was in a different part of the Pokémon Center relaxing.

"It's good to be back on the road," Drake said to himself but as he said that somebody else showed up.

"Hi there." a girl said appearing. "I'm Marble. Whatcha Doing?"

"I'm relaxing," Drake said before getting a good look at her, "By the way do you know Officer Jenny by any chance?"

Marble handed a paper.

"You're an Officer Jenny aren't you," Drake said looking at the paper, "But what are you doing here? And didn't you bring any Pokémon to protect yourself?"

Marble handed another paper.

"So your relative from Mahogany Town in the Johto Region thinks you can spend some time with me," Drake said reading the Paper, "Well I'm cool with it. Welcome to the team. Anyone else you care to introduce me to?"

"Helen!" called Marble.

"Sounds like a good name so can you introduce me to her?" Drake asked.

"I left her outside. She was supposed to be waiting for my call." said Marble. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Perhaps she fell asleep on the Job," Drake suggested, "Or perhaps she didn't get the idea yet."

"More like I got lost." said Helen coming in.

"Well I can only say that judging from the hair style you're related to Nurse Joy aren't you?" Drake said getting a good look at Helen.

Helen nodded.

"You look a bit more tan and you're a bit buffer than the usual Nurse Joys," Drake said, "Have you been sunbathing and working out in the Orange Islands?"

Helen nodded again.

"So I have a question to ask both of you," Drake said to Helen and Marble, "How would you both like to join me, my sisters, and our friends on our Journey?"

"OK!"

"So lets celebrate," Drake suggested.

"Right!"

Marble's Manectric had also showed up and she was already nuzzling Drake's Jolteon before inviting him to spend some alone time with her. Jolteon took the offer and joined her for a little quality time together.

"Looks like our Pokémon are Celebrating in their own way," Drake said hugging his new traveling companions, "I suggest we take a page from their book."

"He's quick." said Helen.

"Let's see how quick." said Marble before undressing.

"This quick enough?" Drake asked stripping naked and letting Marble and Helen see his cock. "What do you think?"

The 2 girls started to play rock paper scissors to see who goes first.

While they were doing that Marble's Ampharos was starting to bond with Drake's Pikachu as they were beginning to become a couple. Helen's Chansey had already went to spend some bonding time with Drake's Jolteon just as Marble won the game.

"Looks like Marble's first." Drake said.

"Yep." said Marble bending over. "Come here big boy."

"Alright," Drake said mounting Marble before fucking her doggy style, "This feels so tight and wet."

In another room Jolteon and Manectric were already busy mating as the two Pokémon were deeply bonding with one another.

"More!" moaned Marble.

Drake gave Marble more as he began rubbing Marble's breasts and her clit at the same time.

"I'm almost there!" moaned Marble.

"I'm cumming," Drake groaned cumming deep inside Marble and stuffing her pussy with his semen.

"AIIIIEEEE!"

Marble then fell forward with Drake on her back still with his cock deep inside her pussy.

"How was that?" Drake asked

"Amazing!" sighed Marble.

"Was that your first time?" Drake wondered. "Cause you were wetter and tighter than your relatives."

Marble nodded.

"That would explain things," Drake said.

"My turn!" said Helen getting on top.

"Let me give you a hand," Drake said putting his hands on Helen's hips, "Wow you've been working out."

"She has." said Marble. "How does that feel Helen?"

"It feels so good," Helen moaned.

"Its gets better as we go," Drake said helping Helen bounce up and down on his cock.

"Wow Helen you sound like you're getting into this." said Marble.

"Considering she's already enjoying the ride as it is," Drake added on the edge of shooting his cum any second.

"AIIIIIEEEE!"

"I'm cumming," Drake groaned cumming deep inside Helen's pussy. "That was great."

"AIIIIEEEE!"

"That was the best sex yet," Drake said as Helen looked worn out, "How did that feel?"

"Like heaven!" panted Helen.

"Which brings up a question," Drake said, "Is this Nurse Joy by any chance your sister?"

Drake then held up a photo of a tan and buff Nurse Joy rowing a kayak with Chansey helping her.

"Yeah." said Helen.

"I can see the resemblance," Drake said, "And I can see that my Raichu and your Chansey are getting along just fine."

Helen nodded.

"But for now we should get some sleep and prepare for our travels tomorrow," Drake said as the trio hit the sack to get some sleep.

"These cars sure does have a charm huh Pikachu?" asked Red looking through a car catalog in his room.

"Pika."

"Of course I don't have a license to drive so I can't use it," Red said, "But Drake can drive."

"Pika pika?"

"He does have the experience," Red spoke before the door to his room opened, "But I suppose we'll discuss that later."

"Pika."

"Looks like Reina, Rita and Misty want to congratulate me on our victory over Lt. Surge," Red said to his Pikachu as the three girls in question walked in.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Rita

"Looking through a catalog with cars," Red said, "What are you three doing here?"

"Pika." Red's Pikachu had a hunch.

"Pika." Reina and Rita's Pikachu both agreed with Red's Pikachu on his hunch.

"I get the feeling you want to celebrate right?" asked Red.

"Yes we do," Reina said.

"And we're gonna love it," Misty added shutting the door behind her.

"So who's first?" asked Red.

"I'm first," Misty said stripping naked and laying on the bed with her legs spread open.

"If you say." said Red rubbing her all over.

Misty purred happily as she was getting wet from Red rubbing her pussy.

"I think you're wet enough." said Red going in.

"Fuck me Red," Misty moaned already feeling Red's cock deep inside her pussy "Fuck me long deep and hard."

"As you wish." said Red before he started pumping.

"This feels so good," Misty moaned feeling Red fucking her brains out. "Fuck me more Red."

"On it." moaned Red going faster. The Pikachus was taking bets on how long Misty will last.

"I'm cumming!" Misty shouted as she came and squirted as soon as she felt Red's cum deep inside her pussy. "That was so wonderful."

"I'll say." panted Red.

"Well that was a great celebration gift," Rita said, "So I'm next."

"Ok." said Red rubbing her all over.

"This is the best victory gift yet," Rita purred happily.

"Anything for my loves." said Red working on her breasts.

Rita was already purring happily at having her firm natural E cup breasts being worked over so easily.

"Now for the main show." said Red going in.

"Oh Red your cock's so big," Rita moaned feeling Red's cock deep inside her pussy, "It fills me like nothing ever could."

"And you're like a vacuum!" said Red before he started pumping.

"Oh Red cum in me," Rita moaned wrapping her legs around Red to pull him deeper into her pussy, "I wanna have your babies."

"As you wish. Though I hope your parents won't go crazy." said Red going faster.

"We'll work it out," Rita moaned feeling Red going faster before she couldn't take anymore, "I'm Cumming!"

"PIKA!"

Rita squirted all over Red's crotch just before Red himself came deep inside her pussy.

"1 more left." panted Red.

"Yep though let me be on top this time Red," Reina asked as Red pulled out of Rita and there wasn't a single drop of cum leaking out of her sister's pussy.

"Alright." said Red laying down.

"Just relax and let me do most of the work," Reina said stripping naked and sinking her pussy down and around Red's cock before bouncing up and down.

"Still let's add to it." said Red rubbing her breasts.

"That feels so good Red," Reina smiled loving how Red was rubbing her large breasts.

"I'm only getting started." said Red working his way to her rear.

"Then give me everything you got," Reina smirked bouncing up and down on Red's big thick long cock.

"Will do." said Red pumping to match each bounce.

"I'm cumming!" Reina shouted after numerous bounces as she came all over Red's crotch.

"Pika!"

"So am I," Red said shooting all his cum deep inside Reina's pussy.

"Pika pika."

"That was a fun way to celebrate," Rita said.

"It sure was," Reina spoke, "Let's get some sleep."

"I 2nd that." said Misty.

"Me too." said Red before giving each girl a good night kiss

Red, Misty, Reina, and Rita weren't the only ones enjoying the celebration sex Glaceon and Leafeon found Vaporeon and Flareon waiting for them in another room.

"Gla?"

"Vapor." Vaporeon said nuzzling her mate as Flareon did the same with Leafeon.

"Flare," Flareon was already rubbing Leafeon.

"Gla!"

Glaceon and Leafeon were enjoying the victory celebration with their respective mates, Vaporeon and Flareon as the two Eeveelution Couples were already making love throughout the night.


End file.
